6 Months, 25 Girls
by Zashoroame
Summary: Sesshoumaru's father is convinced in order to take over the family business, he needs a wife. So, in step 25 girls and a 6 month timeline. But with a varying mix of girls and new people on his side, life in the next 6 months is going to be fun... KS
1. Prologue

Hey people, this is my first time ever to show my work to people…Anyway my name is Zashoroame aka the crying rain. I hope you all like my story

By the way this is just the Prologue…..in case you couldn't figure it out

And I would like to give a special thanks to my beta RavenSilverKat, who I love so much for helping me!! Yeah!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Just some quick definitions and explanations:

Pink topaz- is a stone, its represent the Jewel of Four Souls and it's the stone used for October.

Emi and Daisuke- they are wearing matching clothing because it's the official castle uniform and they are my original characters so if you want to use them ask me!

The children that are in the first paragraph are the same ones that are in the last one.

Inuyasha name, well the yasha part aparently means female demon…I wonder if he is a female and not a male….

"Blah"- talking  
'Blah'- thinking  
§♥Crying♥§-change of scene  
☼ Flashback ☼ or ☼ End of Flashback ☼- will be stated

♣♣♣- a change in perception but basically the same scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of those characters that are involved in Inuyasha. I do own Emi, Daisuke, Yukio and all the other characters that do not belong in Inuyasha.

Parings: Sess/Kag, San/Mir, OC/Inu, Ship/Sot, Rin/Koh, Shi/Sou, Ba/Ja, Ko/Ay

I hope you all enjoy the story…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Prologue- What once was...

"Ring around the rosey,

Pocket full of posies

Ashes, ashes

We all fall down."

The sudden scream, from beyond the trees, interrupted the five children who had been playing in the flower meadow. In the blink of an eye they were gone. The only remaining object was a small marble, the color of pink topaz.

§♥Crying♥§

"Mother? Father?" A young girl, with a short brown ponytail, questioned the air, pushing upon the wooden door.

Sango had recently been initiated as a youkai slayer. Not only was she the youngest taijiya ever, but the strongest, even among the adults. Some whispered that youkai blood ran through her veins, for her senses were far superior to those of normal humans. Her mother just cast it off as jealousy, but it never stopped Sango for wishing she was normal; nor, did it stop the village children from teasing her constantly.

The strong, pungent smell of blood seemed to tease her nose. Running towards the haunting smell, it grew, so much that it seemed to engulf the poor child. Throwing the door to her parents' room open, she spied her mother and father curled up in agony, lying in a pool of blood.

The cries of her little brother brought her out of the sudden shock.

"Sango...run...do...not...look...back." Her mother's lips moved, the voice carried to the child's ears, but Sango's mind couldn't accept the concept or the sight.

"SANGO!" Her father's voice pierced her mind and she moved like lighting. Gathering all that meant something, she threw it in the bag next to the door. She picked up her little brother, Kohaku, from his crib, and looked back at her parents. Her father was standing now, barely, but the sight of her mother brought tears to her eyes. The loving eyes Sango had known for years had glazed over with darkness. Tears leaked from Sango's eyes, and no force in the whole world could stop them.

"Daddy?"

"Sango, take care of you little brother, my brilliant slayer. I love both of you." With those last words, her once beautiful home burst in flame. The force of the explosion thrusting both; Sango and her brother backwards unto the cold, hard ground.

Lifting her ashen face, Sango checked on her crying brother before looking back at the burning house. The fire sent heat down her freezing body. For what seemed like a moment the world stopped, allowing Sango to catch a glimpse of the figure, just merely a shadow, standing in the flames, its hands wrap around a neck. This person wasn't human…this _thing_ was a beast.

And this _thing_ had taken everything that had ever meant something to her. Time began to move again, yet her glazed over eyes couldn't break away from the place where the _thing _had been. The flames grew in strength and continued its feast on the house, the shadows that were cast as the flame grew, danced on the face of the crying child, giving the face an eerie look. Revenge sunk into her mind as fast as the flames were consuming her home.

'I will revenge you, my father, and my mother. Know that I will.' With that promise, Sango picked up her crying baby brother and ran. Ran away from her only home, which was becoming nothing more than ash.

The touches of rain on her face as she ran made Sango consciously tightening her arms around her brother. Her mind calmed as she picked up her pace, her breathe coming out as white puffs in the chilling air.

She knew that she would never forget this night, and even though her brother would know nothing of their world, she would still train him and protect him as she promised. For she couldn't bear losing one more person that she loved.

But what she knew was more important than seeking revenge, was to train for the day. To train for that day she would be able to revenge her family, her name, and everything that was ever taken from her.

§♥Crying♥§

She ran, not caring about the smoke that was coming at her from all sides. Nor caring for the feeling of guilt she felt at the pit of her stomach. She ran, because she had been told to. She ran because she had to live. She had to continue living; the sacrifices that were made could not be wasted.

Tears ran down the face of the child. The once long, glimmering black hair, had been burnt so that it only reached the edge of her earlobes. Her robes, drenched and covered in soot barely clung unto her body.

The very same tears were creating paths down the bloody face. Her youkai ears could not take the screams. The smoke was burning off her nose and, even though she was a youkai, she just couldn't run any longer. Her legs were tired and her breath was coming out in short pants. Her body was at its breaking point.

What appearing to be a grove of tress, caught her eye, and with the last of her energy she sprinted to them. Diving into them, she hid behind the trees; only to have the memories flood into her mind.

"NOOOOO! Daisuke! Emi!" Throwing up her head in a howl, the eyes were shut as tightly as possible, as to make the memories disappear. The words dripping with despair and anguish flew to the darkened sky. In misery for the poor girl the clouds released their tears, in an attempt to help their broken child.

☼ Flashback ☼

"My lady, please go back to the meadow!" Daisuke yelled at the approaching girl. His long blue hair was drenched in sweat. The elegant black and gold long-sleeved Chinese suit he wore was ripped everywhere. As if he had already been fighting, a fact the girl could not understand. He stayed standing strong, and tears blurred her vision as he began to cast his spell. A huge youkai stood behind her guardian. She could hear the screams coming from the throne room, and among other places in the castle.

"I won't! I won't leave! I love you!" The princess screamed back, watching helplessly. It was as she if she was frozen. Arms grabbed her small waist and ran away from Daisuke. She couldn't struggle; all she could do was watch as the man she loved fought for their survival. A stinging slap brought her out of her inner thoughts.

"Stop acting like a scared bitch! If you're going to be ruler one day you have to learn to stand up for what you believe in! Yukia, you have to show who the boss is! Fight to protect or fight to live! Either way you're fighting for something!" Emi stood in front of the princess. They were in a different part of the castle, a fact that only registered into the young princess mind at the sting of the slap.

The yells were almost impossible to hear. The pink hair that belonged to the mage in front of her was tangled. She was panting, bleeding, and a total disaster. And even with all that, she still was beautiful, as her name stated.

"Emi, I'm scared. What's happening? Where is Daisuke? Tell me what to do?" The pleading silver eyes struck a cord in the young mage's heart. Emi and Daisuke were lovers, yet all Yukia had done was make sure that all their plans were ruined. The child loved Daisuke and wanted him for herself. One of the reason the princess hated Emi but the princess still owed her guardian, both of them, her life.

"You will stop being selfish. And you will live," the mage's rose-colored eyes latched unto the silver ones, "and most importantly, Yukia, you will stay strong and won't cry when this is all over." She picked up the frightened princess and flung her through the open window, as a boar youkai plunged into room, knowing Yukia would remain unhurt from the fall.

"You will not touch this child!" Emi's body launching towards the boar youkai was the last thing Yukia saw before plunging into the cold river that ran along the east side of her castle, her home.

§♥Crying ♥§

The two brothers who were opposites in everything but their looks, jumped from tree tops to tree top. The path they had been using as a road, to the front part of their home. Jumping down, their feet touched the ground, only to wish they hadn't. At the site before them, they stopped all movements. Their bodies paralyzed for only a few moments, before realization sunk in, that it was their parents out there.

"Father! Mother!" Both boys yelled in unison. Their youkai father was fighting the mortal men that had dared to attack their home. Bodies of those humans already dead, littered the ground. Sesshomaru's mother stood in front of Inuyasha's mother, defending the wounded mortal female. The female Inu-youkai cut her attacker in half with her whip, before picking up the frail women. Crouching, she pushed against the earth and leapt into the air, clutching the cargo, the women landed in front of the two boys, which stood at the edge of the battle.

"Sesshomaru, take Mitsuko away from here. Please, my darling son. Protect her and Inuyasha." The female Inu-youkai lowered the women. Lifting her face, she smiled and leaned forward to kiss son's crescent moon mark, ruffling his hair; she turned to Inuyasha, who she gave the same treatment too. With a finale smile to both, her son and her surrogate son, she turned away. With a deep breathe she once again flew, landing gracefully behind their father, ready to fight side by side with her husband.

"Goodbye, mother," Sesshomaru whispered knowing that he would never see her again. Being the larger one out of the two, he picked up the woman that was lying on the ground. Tightening his hold on his step-mother, Sesshomaru gave one last look to his mother, who with a terrifying roar began to decrease the number of her attackers.

Turning his head, he looked at his half-brother, his golden eyes meeting watery ones. With a nod from both sides, they turned their back to the battle and began running on the ground, the exact route that they had ran in the trees moments before.

♣♣♣

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran as fast as they could, while carrying the weight of the now unconscious female. The rain that had begun to fall when they had first escaped their home was pouring harder, making their effort to escape even more difficult.

Passing through more trees, they came to an opening, where a large tree sat. Its roots rising from the ground creating cave-like structures that seemed as if the tree was wishing to fly, and with this wish the tree had given the perfect protection from the rain.

Pressing two fingers to the women's neck, Sesshomaru could feel that her life was slowly leaving. Motioning his brother forward, they carried their mother into one of the caves. Most of her wounds were shallow, but a deep cut had been placed on the side of her abdomen. Ripping clean pieces from both of their clothing, Sesshomaru pressed each piece unto the bleeding wound, till the blood soaked through, and once thoroughly soaked he would then replace it.

Grapping a few of the clean pieces of clothing, Inuyasha made his way to the edge of the tree's protection, where it pounded the ground without mercy. Soaking the bandages he made his way back to his mother, praying she would live. Looking at the tree, he noticed the burnt marked that had been placed on the tree. It was the only scar that was on the tree's body, its pale trunk easily seen against the contrast the dark bark. The tree had been injured but it had lived, a fact Inuyasha hoped would be the same for his mother.

Giving Sesshomaru the bandages that were soaked, Sesshomaru only grabbed them, slowly peeling the prior bloody strip, and placing it with the wet one. At that moment the roaring that could only belong to their father rang throughout the sky. Lightning flashed violently in response. The roars that were ringing in the night, seemed to be searching for its partner, but only the lighting would respond.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha's voice spoke softly over another solitary roar.

"We will endure," Sesshomaru stated, his eyes concentrating on bandaging the still-bleeding wound. Inuyasha nodded, but never saw or smelt the tears that had run down Sesshomaru's face. His mother was dead, but they still had Inuyasha's and their father, they could and would endure.

§♥Crying ♥§

A child in a large kimono, sat in the abandoned flower field, throwing the marble, she had found, up and down. The rain began as drizzle but soon turned into a downpour, soaking the child head to toe. She looked around with coco-brown eyes, searching for her mother, however nothing could be seen but trees and flowers.

Her breath quickened and tears welled up in her eyes. Darkness had overtaken the once sunny day, at the sound of thunder she jumped and the tears leaked. Within seconds the child was slowly overtaken by a blazing pure white light that surrounded her body.

As if from every corner of the world, screams of pain entered the girl's ears. Closing here eyes, the child saw the images that belonged to the screams. War's between human's and youkai's, humans being killed by youkai's, youkai's being killed by humans, hanyou's being tortured, the images so intense that she felt as if one by one they would destroy her. With everything so painful; all the little girl could do was scream with the voices that only she could hear.

"Kagome? Kagome!" The child dropped from her place in the sky, the light no longer engulfing her body. A woman carrying a baby and an umbrella calmly walked over to her crying girl.

"Oh dear, see this is what happens when you run away." The sky's clouds had almost dispersed as if no storm had ever been there. The only evidence was the drops of water, dripping from the grass. The child smiled innocently to the older women, and she could only sigh.

"Well, come along. Your father won't keep waiting for us. What do you have there? A marble? Kagome you shouldn't pick stuff up from the ground, okay? Now, come on." Her mother began to walk away from flower meadow where the child sat. Holding the marble to her chest, it quickly sunk in, before Kagome even realized it. Following her mother, she gave a last, longing look at the flowers before running after her mother.

Simply forgetting everything she had heard and seen.

☼5 Months Prior☼

"Duck. Duck. Goose!" A girl tagged a dog-eared boy before running around the circle.

"Not so fast Kagome," he yelled as he scampered up and ran after her. She sat down before he was able to tag her head.

"Alright, Kagome!" The two girls beside her, one had her brown hair in a short ponytail, another whose golden marks shone as bright as the sun, cheered loudly. The Inu in front of her sent a simple smile before getting up and tackling his younger brother, for daring to tag him.

The laughter that the children produced that day rang happily through out the forest.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N Yay! I hope you all enjoyed the story. I will be posting my next chapter in what I hoping is a week. Yes it was a weird ending but remember it is a Prologue and they never tend to make sense till you actually read more chapters. Trust me writing this was difficult, especially with some characters screaming into my ear!!

:: glares at Inuyasha::

but I got it done thanks to the lovely invention of duck tape. So I shall be taking my prize to bed now for some lovely sleep cause it's like 1 o'clock and I'm tired.

Lets go Yashie ::enter evil laugh::

Bye Bye People Have a fun Night, I know I will.

Now I just need to hunt down Sesshomaru…..

Za


	2. The Lives We Live

Hello my fellow anime peeps it is I ZaShoroAme

::evil glares::

I'm SOOOO sorry yes I know it has taken me such a long time to get this up but so many test and I still have finals but you don't whish to hear my life so know that i will have the second part up on Thursday or Friday this I promise.

And I would like to give a special thanks to my beta RavenSilverKat, who I love so much for helping me again!!! and who came up with the cool names!! WOO HOO

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Just to clear up a few things...

1. Sesshomaru's father is still alive he will be showing up in part two.

2. Sesshomaru's mother is dead, but flashbacks will occur.

3. The event where Sesshomaru gets told the evil plan his dad has created is in the next chapter

4. The last chapter was in fact a prologue

If you don't like Sess/Kag pairing please keep comments to yourself cuz I find them adorable which is why I write about them

Kagome name actually comes from a song...it's wierd...and kinda creepy but in the same time makes you want to play…which I will

As usual...  
"Blah"- talking  
'Blah'- thinking  
§♥Crying♥§-change of scene  
☼ Flashback ☼ or ☼ End of Flashback ☼- will be stated

♣♣♣- a change in perception but basically the same scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of those characters that are involved in Inuyasha. I do own Emi, Daisuke, Yukio and all the other characters that do not belong in Inuyasha. I also do no on the sing "The Way" By SugarCult

Parings: Sess/Kag, San/Mir, OC/Inu, Ship/Sot, Rin/Koh, Shi/Sou, Ba/Ja, Ko/Ay

I hope you all enjoy the story…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1: The Lives We Live…

Sacramento, California - 20 years later...

"Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything

Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about

That's what you get for falling again

You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way

That he makes you feel

It's the way

That he kisses you

It's the way

That he makes you fall in love…"

The lyrics sprung from wet lips. The water cascading down the body, gave an impression of illuminating skin. Yue's eyelids closed; in an attempt avoid the conditioner, which tried to slip through the thick lashes. Pounding from outside caused bright silver eyes to shoot open in shock.

"Honey, are you ready yet?! You don't want to be late for you plane, do you?!" The warm, caressing voice slipped into the twenty-seven year-old ears.

"Give me a minute! I'm almost done!" Yue shouted back to her mother. Sighing she finished washing out all the conditioner from her knee length black, red-streaked hair.

With the ending of the song , an ivory colored leg appeared from behind the curtain, soon followed by an arm searching for a towel. Grasping the soft material, it was quickly wrapped around the lean figure. A strong scent of disinfecting alcohol and morphine entered her nose as she opened the door, to her bedroom. Sweeping a hand over her bangs, trying to remove them from her view, she scanned her room, seeing if her mother was still in the room. Noticing no one, she dropped the towel.

Walking to her bed, which sat at the opposite side of her room, she grabbed the new set of bandages that her mother placed on her bed, only moments ago. Throwing her hair over her shoulder, she placed the tip of the bandages on the side of her chest, and began the process of wrapping her breast. Years of experience had the wrapping down in mere moments, checking to make sure she could still breathe; Yue tugged her black underwear over her legs.

Sniffing the air, the previous scent had already dispersed, only to be replaced by the odor of pines and cranberries. Narrowing her eyes, knowing full well who the scent belonged to; she made a move to finish getting dressed before she was disturbed.

As fast as she could, Yue pulled on her clothes. Loose black cargo pants clung onto her hips, with an oversized dark blue t-shirt with 'Gravitation' sprawled all over it, in different fonts and sizes. The oddly colored hair was pulled back into a high ponytail that touched the middle of her thigh. Her drying bangs, where placed to one side, covering one of the two markings that graced her face.

Two lighting marks, their edges rounded with a curved tip and a small dot above the tip, in a soft yellow color encircled her eyes. The marks began near the eyebrows till they stopped mid-cheek. Similar marks, with rougher edges where placed all over her body; from her shoulders, to her back, leading to the dip on her hips, flowing down her legs before stopping.

Looking into the full-length mirror that hung on one of the side door, the person who looked back could easily pass for a boy. Sighing, she looked down to her night table, a smaller version of herself smiling widely, wearing a white hakama's and haori., stood next to a man. His hair was as dark as night, his eyes closed with his smile. Instead of white hakama's his were black, revealing his superiority. One of his hands was placed on her head and the other placed on a pouting boy, whose arms were crossed over his haori.

'Daddy'

"Yue! If we're late, the blame goes on you!" Her brother's yell from the other side of her door, brought Yue out from her daze. Checking to make her pointed ears, one of the few traits that named her as a youkai, were covered by her hair, she grabbed the handle of her duffle bag and slung it over her shoulder. Snapping her fingers a dark cat came out of its hiding place, underneath Yue's bed. Its tail, paws and ears all seemed to have been dipped in white paint.

"Ready Shu Fang?" The cat's emerald eyes, connected with Yue's silver. Lifting one of her white sprayed paws, she rubbed her ear and meowed softly.

"_Naturally, a cat is always prepared. But do we really have to ride in the wind contraption. I don't find it very safe and I don't agree with the cat cage either. Cats should be treated with respect, not like animals."_ Looking down at Shu Fang, Yue rolled her eyes and stretched her arm out, allowing Shu Fang to leap from the ground to the arms of her mistress.

"_This is considered cat abusement."_

"Yeah and this is you staying here, without food and without me."

"_Very well, I do need the food. But you have to let me have some kind of fun once we arrive. Not reading books till dawn nor should you study so much. Cats must always be relaxed."_ Ignoring Shu Fang, Yue gave a final look at her room before closing her door.

Walking past her brother's room, Yue made her way down the staircase and walked out the door that lead to the front yard. Only to find her brother staring at her, anger showing in his chocolate eyes.

"God damn it, Jakotsu! Do you not know what patience is?" She yelled at him, his foot tapping in a regular sequence on the pavement. Walking past him, she handed her duffel to the taxi driver, who was waiting there with a scared look on his face. Opening the back door of the car, Shu Fang saw her kennel sitting innocently in the middle of the seat.

"_You can't put me in there! Don't you dare put such a beauty as me in there!" _Shu Fang meowed nosily, her claws extending to grab on to Yue's clothing. The noises that seemed as screams had the already scared taxi driver look at Yue with a frightened face.

"Doesn't like traveling much does it?" Giving taxi driver a quick smile, to soothe his fear, Yue detached the claws that clung to her skin. Holding Shu Fang far away from anything that she could cling on to, Yue was able to successfully get Shu Fang in her kennel. Satisfied with her accomplishments, much to Shu Fang's cursing and disappointment, she ignored the cries of the cat that involved her being of royal youkai blood and royalty such as her should never be kept in a cage. Instead she turned to the cries of her brother who, if anything was related more to Shu Fang than herself.

"What were you yelling about Jaki?" Turning around, she took in her brother appearance, her mouth dropping in a gasp, her eyes popping out of her sockets.

"What the hell are you wearing?!" Yue eyes traveled up form Jakotsu's black knee high boots, to the jean miniskirt that concealed gorgeous creamy skin, to the tight black spaghetti top, and the fake breast he had added for appearance. Jakotsu's long pure-black hair was placed in its usual fashion, a sloppy bun, with the blue butterfly pin keeping it in place. Bright-red lipstick added the final touch to outfit, the only thing throwing the whole creation off was the two long blue triangles descending from his dark brown eyes. Even with that, her brother could easily pass as a better girl than Yue ever could. Yue watched as Jakotsu give a professional spin showing off his outfit.

"Doncha' like? It's my newest creation!"

"Weren't you beat up last time you cross dressed?!"

"No! I beat them up for insulting me!" Jakotsu giggled, his hand touching to his cheek, looking more than ever like a girl.

"So….getting the call from the police wasn't a dream?" Yue mused as he glared at her, opening his mouth to retaliate, but was stopped by another voice.

"Stop bickering you two." The honey sweet voice that belonged to their mother sang out from behind the two siblings. The aging human looked frail, but beautiful. The plain white yukata seemed to be draining her life. The older women's cheeks were pale and the once-bright coffee eyes now where dull. The smiled was forced; everything about the women rang fake.

"Mother, you should be back in bed! The nurse said you shouldn't be out in the cold, you'll get even worse!" Jakotsu cried at the sight of his mother, rushing to her side.

"Oh hush! She's just tired of dealing with me. She knows how I love the outdoors. She will be the death of me, not this stupid disease." The laughing she forced out turned into a terrible cough.

"Mom!" At the sound of coughing, Yue was at her mother's side, wrapping her arm around the frail's women's waist, trying to keep her up.

"Please just go inside, and rest. I want you to get better, please just listen to the nurse while we are gone, alright? Alright!?" Jakotsu pleaded, his eyes holding sorrow.

"Yes, yes. When did I raise such worry warts? Now go, or you'll miss your plane and don't forget to tell my sister and the family I say hello." Shooing her children from her side, she watched as they walked to the taxi, the driver already inside. Both looked back at her, but with a small wave, they entered the taxi.

Yue gave quick directions and the taxi driver nodded. Smiling, the woman watched the car pull away form the house, turning to corner and disappearing from her sight. Knowing that they were gone, she let go of the control that she had gathered, showing the pain she had felt since she had stepped out outside. Doubling over, her coughing sprouted again, till blood slipped from her lips, her body wrenched in so much agony that her eyes had trouble staying open.

At the smell of blood, a female wolf youkai came running from the house, her teeth barring, showing the elongated canines. Turning her head, she sniffed the air trying to find any scent that could be considered an enemy. The only scent the nurse could pick up were the scents of pines and cranberries and one of a storm, the scents of the two siblings that had just departed.

Walking up to the now unconscious human, Naru sighed. Shaking her head, Naru picked the mother of the two siblings up slowly, wiping away the blood that was spilling over from her mistress lips. The wolf youkai nurse smiled sadly at the human and walked to the entrance of the home. A shaking hand clutched the top of her nurse uniform.

"Naru, please don't tell them it's getting worse. My only wish is for them to be happy." A smile full of sadness met the Naru's eyes.

"My lady you of all people should know, that just be being with you they are happy." Coming to the door, the wolf nurse turned, forcing one of her two tails to grab the handle of the door, pulling it open enough to get her back through. Repositioning herself, the wolf youkai pushed the door open, making more room to carry the frail human inside.

"But there are other kinds of happiness, some which they haven't experienced yet." Another coughing fit attacked the woman. Naru walked into the house, passing the stairs that lead to the sibling's room and made her way to the room that was the woman's. As weak as her voice was, the woman kept talking.

"Knowing Yue she'll probably spend the time studying and Jakotsu will be acting like a girl, and doing nothing. Naru, do a favor for me please." Seeing no other way, Naru nodded as she opened the bedroom door.

"Please cancel everything that they had planned that might burrow them further in solitude. I want them to experience life. Even if it is sometimes painful, I want them to experience love." With the last two words, the women succumb to the darkness that had been calling her.

"Goodnight my lady, I know that your wants and wishes will come true." Placing the sleeping women on the bed, Naru turned to leave to dark room, as no curtains had been drawn to allow the light to shine through. Sniffing the air, once more a different smell swept past her nose.

The faint smell of death.

"Yet, as much as I would pray it won't happen, I just don't believe you will live long enough to see them in love." Closing the door, Naru leaned her back on the door, tears sliding down her cheeks. After a few moments Naru brushed them back from her cheeks and straightened her back.

One is never to get close to the soon to be dead, it was a rule. Taking a deep breathe, Naru organized her thoughts, preparing herself for another day of keeping the house in order and her mistress alive. 'I must keep her alive as long as is it is possible.'

For not only had her mistress become a part of Naru's heart but the death of her would destroy Yue and Jakotsu. Two people who, whether they knew it or not would son be caught in a web full of lies, betrayal and love.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N Well there is the first part of chapter one and again I am sorry that I have once again updated at like 12 in the morning and like three weeks later. But I do swear that i will have the second part of this story before I step a foot on the plane. I'll be gone for X-mas break but the week I get back a story should be up by that Friday. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone but authors do have some lives...sorta

Well time to go to bed...come come Yashi-kins

::pulls inu by the leash that is attached to his collar::

Tonight will be so interesting. Oh and if anyone finds Sesshou, please tell me where he is he owes me a new pair of handcuffs.

Za


	3. The Mess We Are In

Hey all :hides behind beta reader with gun: I'm sorry but I have an excuse.

I died.

Okat so I didn't die but I was so far away from technology and well school was evil and I got to go to the ZOO!!!!

Anyway here is my next chapter of my story, the longest so far. My poor beta reader who had to work on this for hours for it was so long!! But thankies to my Raven who is awesome in everyway!!!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shinubu-Akki – this means Silver Demons it's the name of Sessho's gang, Naraku is part of it but since he is also evil he is trying to over throw the poor guy. Let's all wish Sessho luck…

Asha Suko- is the author dude and I kinda own him kinda don't you'll see how later

Shu Fang- the cat that belongs to Yue, not appearing in this chapter but she is alive!

The names that are part of the competition are all from Inuyasha except for the last names. They are mostly from earlier or later episodes. Yeah the last names seemed weird but it's my story and when do last names ever seem to suit a person?

As usual...

"Blah"- talking  
'Blah'- thinking  
§♥Crying♥§-change of scene  
☼ Flashback ☼ or ☼ End of Flashback ☼- will be stated

♣♣♣- a change in perception but basically the same scene

Heyheyhey did ya know that Sango's name means Coral and in Japanese Finding Nemo, Nemo's mommy would be called Sango….ain't that soo cool?? I'm not that weird bleh

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of those characters that are involved in Inuyasha. I do own Emi, Daisuke, Yukio and all the other characters that do not belong in Inuyasha. I also do not own the song "Amphetamine" By Ever Clear

Parings: Sess/Kag, San/Mir, OC/Inu, Ship/Sot, Rin/Koh, Shi/Sou, Ba/Ja, Ko/Ay

I hope you all enjoy the story…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Mess We Are In…

Inutaisho Saigoku had surpassed being a simple ruler of the Western lands, long ago. He was not only one of the top Diamond Dogs, an organization that was known for having the most powerful; humans, hanyou's and youkai's. But he had ties in politics, law enforcement, anything you could think of, he had a paw in.

But the greatest achievement was that he was the president of the most sought after company. His products were rare and Japan wasn't his only territory anymore, he reach had expanded to China, the middle-east, Europe, America and everywhere else. The jewelry his company produced were wanted everywhere for one reason, they were rare, valuable and exquisite.

While only a few knew who he actually was, the world knew of his name. For Inutaisho had been the first and only to catch the unobtainable, Dog Demoness, Lady Diamonds, in both business and in bed.

With the marriage, Inutaisho and Lady Diamonds were able to create some of the rarest pieces of jewelry in the world. She found the rarest gems, some that had never even seen the light of day and Inutaisho created the sets that could house such a find.

Sometimes, orders were even placed for larger items that had nothing to do with jewelry. It was in this business when Inutaisho first heard of the Shikon no Tama and found one of the pitiful miko's who had been entrusted with its secret.

Wanting to possess this amazing gem, he tried many tactics in his attempt to divulge its location from the woman. But at any mention of the jewel, she would burst in tears, the cries of lost memory, touched a place in his heart.

After many years, he fell in love with this miko. His lovely Lady was accepting of the human, thinking she would outlive the girl. As fate would have it, the two women became the best of friends and, when Death came and claimed the infamous Lady Diamonds, the once pitiful miko created a name for herself.

Mitsuko took over the gem hunting and was as successful as her best friend, seeing as she had been taught by the best. Inutaisho's children seemed to have inherited his wives traits, for they were just as infamous and just as unobtainable.

The bachelors Sesshomaru Saigoku, a full fledged Inu-youkai born of Lady Diamonds, and Inuyasha Saigoku, a hanyou born of Mitsuko, had unknowingly been born into a game that would certainly change them for ever.

Tokyo-Present

Inutaisho stared at the rather large piles of papers that littered his desk. Somehow, after leaving his desk cleared last night, enormous amounts of paperwork had mysteriously appeared on the immaculate desk. He sighed unhappily as he thought of another boring day signing papers, going to meetings, and thinking of how to entertain himself before he died of total boredom.

The knock on his wooden door shattered the dog's concentration on trying the get the gigantic paper wad, which contained the very same paper he had been mumbling about, into the basket. He quickly tried to tidy he desk before the person waiting got impatient and just opened the door.

"Inutaisho? Here are the…." The teenage fox youkai stared at his adopted father's office. Balled-up contracts layered the ground around the trash bin. Peering into the bin, he noticed his father had missed every shot. 'And then he expects his sons to be talented at sports.' He thought with wry humor.

"Good grief! These were supposed to be signed weeks ago!" Shippo Saigoku exclaimed as he glared at his father while proceeding to pick up the wads, unraveling them to see the contents.

"No! That is impossible! I had caught up yesterday!"

"That would be true if you hadn't snuck out halfway through the day, with the decision that you where having your second mid-life crisis _of this month_ and deciding to go to the carnival to act like a kid again" Shippo told him, Inutaisho gaining a glazed look in his eyes as he tried to recall his adventures from the day before.

"How did you know I went to the carnival?" The man asked, almost as if he was the child and Shippo was the father.

"You came in singing five minutes before I was to go home and gave me a stuffed fox and told me that you thought it was cute. You went into you office for two minutes then skipped out, singing that you had the perfect plan to get Sesshomaru a wife before going home and leaving me to finish your work. 'Cuz of you, I only got 3 hours of sleep!" Inutaisho looked at the face his irritated son was giving him before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, yes, the carnival was fun!" Inutaisho exclaimed with a grin. "So, did you get the files?" Inutaisho asked, replacing the grin with a serious stare.

"Files? What files!" Shippo shouted, finally reached the edge of his patience. The wads the kitsune had gathered were suddenly thrown towards the poor inu- youkai, the same for the body of the teen who slid on the desk tackling the old man, causing both to drop to the floor. Laughter from the doorway stopped the fox youkai from throttling his father any further, and all the Inu-youkai did was place an innocent puppy-dog look on his face.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you two, but I have the files," the owner of the laughter told the two youkai's who where sprawled on the floor. The red kimono and maroon yukata showed off the woman's figure and gave an extra boost to her beauty. The jet black hair was placed in discrete bun, there was little makeup on her face, and her grayish eyes glittered like firecrackers.

Still smiling, she stared at the once wrinkle-free suits that now had enough wrinkles in them to make it seem like they had never been washed or even ironed. The white tie around the Inu-youkai's neck was tightly grasped by the youngster, as if to choke him. The hair ties that had been holding back both of the youkai's hair had disappeared. All in all, they looked like two teenage friends in the middle of an argument.

"Mitsukooo! Help meeee!" Inutaisho whined to his wife who was leaning in the door way.

"Oh, but, dear husband, you do deserve it. I had to deal with the poor fool on the phone yesterday who was concerned as to why the contract hadn't been signed. Hell, he didn't even know if the rings would come in time for the marriage season!" Thinking her husband had had enough, she motioned for her son to stop trying to kill the one responsible for all their current messes.

"Mom, did you say you had files? What files?" The inquisitive fox asked as he tried to straighten his jacket. Finally giving up, he took it off, revealing a blue, collared shirt. Flopping down on one of the leather chairs, he waited for further explanations.

"Well, you know how your father has been thinking it is time for his children to marry?" Glancing at the teenager's now-worried face, she quickly added, "Those who have reached the age, of course. He decided to hold, I guess you could call it, a contest. The winner gets Sesshomaru's hand. But only specific girls are going to be competing for his love. As you know how your father is, he decided this last night that I should find the most perfect among perfect girls, and bring them over here to see which one Sesshomaru will marry." Shippo's eyes grew to the size of saucepans.

"Are you kidding? Sesshomaru fall in love? Hell, Sesshomaru marry?! It's all impossible! You know he is absolutely concentrating on maintaining the Shinubu-Akki as well has keeping the persona that he is the perfect politician! He wouldn't even take a break for father's birthday! How do you even know that he will be okay with your plan?! He could just refuse."

"Well his Silver Demons will have to wait because he won't." Inutaisho replied simply.

"And why not?" Shippo asked with both eagerness and fear for his brother.

"Well, I know Rin has always wanted a mother. And what Rin wants…" Inutaisho drifted off he watched his wife's and son's wheels turn.

"…Rin gets. If Rin says that she wants a mother to love and who will love her and him…" Mitsuko said quietly, but loud enough for the two youkai's to hear her.

"...Sesshomaru will find a woman who he can put up with." Shippo finished. The smile that crept upon his father's lips sent shivers down his spine. Sesshomaru had no idea what was in store for him, not at all. But whatever it was, it was going to be a lot of fun to watch.

§♥Crying♥§

The sneeze that had been itching to come out surprised the Inu-youkai as it finally did. The noise caused a young brunette girl to draw her eyes away from her painting and stare at the powerful, yet caring person in the large, black leather chair behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama, someone must be talking about you," Rin commented happily with her toothy grin, before putting all her concentration back to the painting of a darkening sky and peaceful green-blue waters. Sesshomaru stared at his daughter before turning back to the note on his desk. A note from his father, even just staring at it, was causing shivers to run down his spine and a headache to form

§♥ Crying ♥§

"Yue Takumori. Sacramento resident. Twenty seven human years old. She is a History Major in both the human world and the youkai one. She specializes in hand-to-hand combat but uses her twins' swords, a black and white one. Family includes: A twenty six year-old brother who is a fashion designer but mortal, a mortal mother at the age of forty-five, and some family in Japan.

"Adopted when she was two by Gabriel Duncan and Saisha Takumori. Gabriel Duncan died at the age of twenty eight, eighteen years ago. And she happens to be one of the last white tiger youkais, who are able to control ice and snow." Mitsuko told the silent men that seemed to hang of her every word.

Wordlessly Mitsuko threw down a picture in front of them, revealing a slender girl playing a guitar. The smiling face wasn't enough to draw their attention away from the blue triangles that ran down her face ending near the middle of her check. The ebony hair was flowing around the girl as if it were her wings.

Glancing at the info sheet she held in her hands Mitsuko's eyes strayed on the name Saisha Takumori. Saisha was a miko, such as herself, but years before she had meet Inutaisho, she and Saisha had been friends. Their friendship based on keeping the secret of the Shikon no Tama and the fact that each had been chosen to be the guardians of one of the Four Gods gates.

But years had passed, and unlike Saisha who had stayed human, Mitsuko had mated with Inutaisho and now had youkai blood running through her veins, keeping her young and powerful.

Mitsuko gave a mental sigh, knowing that Saisha was slowly being taken in by the same power she had sworn to protect. Her mortal body aging, her miko powers weakening, it wouldn't be too far into the future before her body would complexly reject the god she was protecting. And with that rejection, not only would one of the four pieces that were needed to obtain the Shikon no Tama, be revealed, but the god that she had been protecting could fall into evils hands.

With a small cough from Inutaisho, Mitsuko was dragged from her thoughts and continued her descriptions of the twenty five candidates. From America to France, England, Italy, Spain, Sweden, Ireland, Russia, Egypt, Greece, Holland, and finally, Japan. There were girls coming from every corner of the world. Not to mention, these girls seemed to be the best of the flock, whether human or youkai, even hanyou, there beauty was only matched by their connections (and sometimes their brains). After Mitsuko showed the two youkai's the final candidates meant for the cold-hearted leader, a question formed in the older youkai's head.

"These girls have all the right connections, I assume." The glare the women that he had married could have sent him into an early grave.

"Even though it shouldn't matter," she stated icily grinding her teeth at his close-mindedness, "all girls have a known politician, mafia, or company owner as a family member." Mitsuko swiftly turned away, ready to release some anger far way from this office. Reaching for the doorknob, her hand instead touched a rather muscular chest.

Looking up Mitsuko's eyes met Inutaisho's devilish grin. A hint of playfulness showed in his eyes as he swept her into his arms. Little struggle followed before Mitsuko gave up, knowing full well she had no chance of escaping.

"You're a jerk, you know that." Were the last words to escape the mortal women's lips before Inutaisho quieted her with his own. The kiss started slowly and then became a battle of dominance as his tongue broke through her lips, which had been acting as a barrier. A cough interrupted the older couple. Inutaisho looked over at his son, and, chuckling, putting down Mitsuko she caught her breathe. With a flick of his wrist, Inutaisho motioned for Shippo to leave.

Relieved, Shippo practically ran out, shuddering at the idea that the image of his mother and father basically making-out would scar him for the reminder of his life. Closing the door behind his son, he picked up his blushing wife, as he had when they had first gotten married, and carried her to his leather chair.

"I still haven't forgiven you, you jerk. And don't think these kisses will get you out of the hot water that your in, cause they certainty won't…"Sitting down, his lips descended on hers once again, always enjoying how mere kisses could silence her, at least for some moments.

Mitsuko's slender hands, moved through his silky strands, trying to bring him closer, making the kiss more passionate. Inutaisho's hands entered through the front of the kimono, sliding to gather her breast in his calloused hand. The throaty moan was hushed by the youkai's lips, passion flowing through both lips.

§♥Crying♥§

The fight had been going for what seemed like eternity.

Sesshomaru, tired of reading pages and pages of useless information and a stupid note from his father saying he should start packing for a vacation, decided that what he needed most was to work out all the stress. And what better way to relieve stress than to practice his swordplay while imagining the man that was the usual cause for his stress, his father.

To focused on the ways he would kill his father, that Sesshomaru never noticed the shouts and the sound of clashing metal. Opening the double wooden doors that concealed the dojo, the calm and silence that he expected to be there shattered by screams and angry remarks that were flying all over the room. Too distracted by the sudden noise that he hadn't heard, Sesshomaru wasn't aware that a body was flying at him that was until he was sprawled on the floor with a human on top.

'Why do I get the feeling that today is going to worse than any other day?' His thoughts were quickly interrupted by laughter that was trying to hide behind serious words.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, I didn't know you liked to be on bottom. Maybe next time we can try it this way." Cracking his closed eyes open, he reminded himself to add this moment to the list of 'Why _this_ day would be absolutelyhorrible', he peered through the slits to find purple eyes blinking rapidly, as if the action was cute.

Sesshomaru could only stare at the mortal whose hair was tied back in a low, short ponytail and wore a black-purple kendo uniform, and had the nerve to lie on top of him.

"Unless, Miroku, you lose that object between your legs and grow breasts, we will never be this way." Shoving the poor monk off of him, Sesshomaru stood up with the grace that youkai lords were known for. Glaring straight ahead, he found the very reason why the perverted monk had crashed into him.

The culprit could have been only Sesshomaru's half-brother, who was currently doubled over clutching his stomach in laughter. The white dog ears that graced darkened silver hair were laying flat on his head, never perking to listen to the growl that came from the older youkai. The red keikogi and hakama made it difficult to tell if the monk had even touched him, but that idea was soon proven false for both fighters weren't wearing the traditional bogu. Meaning that both must have made several sword on flesh connections, even if they weren't visible at the moment.

A dulled metal sword was in one of the hanyou's hands, lying patiently on the ground waiting to be used. Ignoring the hanyou that was just further proving his insanity, bright golden eyes scanned the room, until they latched unto another metal sword, this one split in half. Smirking Sesshomaru left the monk's side, moving towards the wall that was covered with weapons. At the sound of metal scraping against wood, Inuyasha straightened himself, thinking that Miroku was ready for another round.

However once he had lifted his eyes, Inuyasha soon regretted it. Meeting his dull gold gaze was a pair of golden eyes sparking to life at the promise of the spill of blood. As the two sets of golden eyes connected with each other, electric sparks where sent from one to the other, trying to see which brother would back down first.

"Oi, Sesshomaru! I didn't know you liked men. Is that the reason you ain't married?" Even if Inuyasha had lost the opportunity to poke at Sesshomaru, there were some things that even Inuyasha would give his life for. And the disgusted looked at both the word 'Married and liked men' was enough for Inuyasha to live happily ever after.

Not bothering to pick up the sword that lay at his feet, Inuyasha turned his back towards his half-brother. Running his hand past his ears, he grasped the end of the string that held his hair in a high ponytail. The cascading silver locks gave Sesshomaru the perfect chance to attack. Why waste the perfect entrance just because his current enemy was his own flesh and blood.

"Inuyasha!" At Miroku's cry, Inuyasha looked up. Survival instincts taking over, dropping Inuyasha to the ground, taking into possession his own sword he had abandoned. Rolling away from the sword, a quick glance told him that if he hadn't moved, he would have already been struck down. The sound of metal slicing the air had Inuyasha instantly bring his sword in front of him protecting his chest. The two metals clashed against each other.

"What the fuck! You trying to kill me, you bastard?!" Inuyasha shouted. More infuriated because Sesshomaru had caught him off guard, then the assassination attempt.

"Inuyasha, you're on the bottom of my kill list at the moment. Just consider this a training session. Though if you want me to kill you, I most certainly can and while it will rather messy, it would also mean that _I_ would have to find a new leader to manage the followers that seem, for unknown reasons, to trust you. In truth all to much work. I already have enough problems then to trouble myself with yours as wells." Pulling away the practice sword Sesshomaru had attacked Inuyasha with; the pulsations of his true partner drew his attention away.

Returning to the wall were all sorts of weapons hung, with a flick he threw is used sword away, wrapping his hand around the cool handle of Toukijin. Stronger pulsations ran through his fingers, spreading throughout his entire body before dieing away.

Returning his attention to his younger brother, Sesshomaru watched in slight interest as the hanyou returned the sword to its scabbard. Calming the racing heartbeat, with a flick to the collar of the sword, Inuyasha took his swords handle once again, releasing it from its scabbard. Flinging away the sword's protection, Inuyasha instinctively tightened his hands on the worn-out handle, from that sudden motion, the sword pulsed widely as it transformed from the dull blade into a larger sword, ten times larger then the original.

Inuyasha smirked at his weapon, this time he would be the first to attack. Taking this thought with him, he leapt into the air pushing forward to reach Sesshomaru faster. Toukijin's tip laying anxiously on the ground.

The only sounds that could now be heard were of Miroku groaning loudly in the background, which was soon overtaken by the clashing of sounds. Sparks flared between the union of Tetsusaiga and Toukijin.

Mentally, Sesshomaru smiled knowing this was a great way to relieve all of his stress

♣♣♣

It hadn't taken long for Miroku to fall asleep. The screams were nothing new to the monk, even if he didn't have super-sensitive hearing that never meant he couldn't hear the squeaking of springs and the moans that would usually soon follow. It had taken him under ten minutes to fall asleep last night after the first throaty moan had been ushered. Yet what had made the day even less intolerable was that not only had Inuyasha gotten more action in the past week than the perverted monk had, the hanyou had the nerve to wake up him up at five in the morning. The only reason being was that he was itching for a fight.

As usual his friend and boss hadn't taken into consideration that Miroku had spent the last two days, with the maximum sleep of thirty minutes, hacking into at least twenty different systems. All in attempt to erase all knowledge of the bar fight that had included twenty of the Shinubu-Akki and had resulted in the bar being burned down, half of the bar going to the hospital and a recording of Inuyasha, standing next to a woman in a azure see-through dress, pointing at the burning bar laughing like the drunken idiot he was.

He had finally finished last night and had been hoping for nice peaceful sleep that would last till mid afternoon. But as Fate would have it, Miroku had fallen to sleep hearing moans and woken up hearing yells of fighting. Even his sleep deprived mind could tell the sun was still sleeping, resulting in the monk trying to purify Inuyasha so that he could be left alone.

Which he was, for at least two seconds before cold water was splashed all over his body, causing Miroku to leap from his now freezing bed and leave the pleasant dream of five well endowed women satisfying him in every way and form.

Within the next ten minutes he found himself removed from his room and instead holding his staff and in the dojo. So without anymore persuasion Miroku had began his fight with Inuyasha. However, as hard as he tried, including draining his holy powers, Miroku was a very sleep/caffeine and sex deprived human, so his body had grown weak and slow. Which was why he had praised kami when Sesshomaru had taken over his role.

Still there was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, the same feeling Miroku ignored by choosing sleep instead.

♣♣♣

The sudden push of the double doors from behind sent the sleeping Miroku flying into the fight between the two brothers. The doors swung open to reveal a rather red and breathless kitsune who collapsed to his knees against the doorframe, loosening his necktie as if more air would be allowed into his lungs.

"I must either be immortal, extremely lucky, or a cat with nine lives." Miroku stated, finally awake from the near death encounter.

Moments before Miroku had been thrown half-way across the room, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been trying to outweigh each other by pressing all their weight into their swords that had collided once more. Never one to appear when Miroku was playing poker, Lady Luck came to his side, for at the moment of Miroku's flight; the brothers had decided to separate, creating a space on the floor for the lucky monk.

"In…Inuyasha. Sess….Sessho…." Shippo tried calling their names, gasping for any air that would enter his lungs. A bottle of water appeared in front of the soon-to-be collapse boy. Snatching the bottle, it was opened with a yank, allowing Shippo to swallow it all without taking any breaks. Feeling life coming back to his body, he threw the now empty bottle to a side. Taking the offered hand, Shippo was instantly yanked up. Inuyasha stood in front of him, Sesshomaru across the room, putting away both blades; Miroku kneeling in prayer, hoping somehow he would be given a few more years.

"Shippo, what the hell's the matter?!" Inuyasha asked angrily. He was more pleased than angry, Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru was a few moves from defeating him and, if Shippo hadn't shown up, he most likely would've been royally beaten. But why let a good thing go to waste, it was always fun hassling the youngest member of the Saigoku's.

"Well, other than almost getting killed and getting a ticket for speeding over here, it's about dad. I think…no, I know that he's planning something. It has to do with you two getting…well..." Shippo trailed off, knowing full well how they'd react.

'What the fuck! There's no way I'm going to do what that old man says! I'd rather die than marry a whiny bitch!' Was more or less what would be released from Inuyasha's mouth and Sesshomaru...' The image of an angered Sesshomaru with green-tinted claws slowly drifted across his mind and Shippo could only shiver.

"Shippo?" Emerald eyes moved over Inuyasha, who was cracking his knuckles wanting any answers that could be given, to his eldest brother whose elegant eyebrow was raised. The poor kitsune gulped, trying to decide whether or not he'd tell his brothers their father's plot or be a good son and keeping the secret to himself.

It didn't take long for Shippo to cave in under the pressure and promise of pain.

"Dad has decided that you guys, especially Sesshomaru, need to get married as soon as possible. This is why he is bringing twenty-five girls from all over to help you decide which one you will want to marry. We will be going to the beach house and spending the next six months getting known the girls. At the end of the sixth months, you have to decide which one you will be marrying. If you don't do this, Dad is going to put Naraku in charge of your gang as well as give Onigumo the company." Shippo told them all in one breathe.

'Fuck!' Rang loudly in the two brothers' brains.

'So father wasn't kidding when he said I was going to take a vacation.' Running his hands through the silver locks, Sesshomaru hid the small sigh that escaped his lips. As seconds passed, he thought of ways to convince his father that this plan was the worst he had come up with, and that including the family vacation to some exotic Chinese springs, were for every spring something had drowned. Coming up with nothing but ways of killing his father, thoughts that might have been leftover from this morning, Sesshomaru turned to the monk.

"Miroku, send every member of the Akki you can to the beach house that is the farthest from Tokyo. Upgrade the security and get it ready for everyone. Make sure half of them stay there and the other half can stay here." The monotone voice was the same as it had been when Sesshomaru had first made his way into the dojo. Nodding, Miroku got to his feet swiftly, walking to his room to locate the members.

Leaving the dojo as well, Sesshomaru walked the opposite way his friend had gone, both younger brothers following, wanting to see how they all would be escaping from the situation. None of them knowing that in the next few months, their lives would be changed forever.

§♥Crying♥§

When Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo opened the door to their father's office, they had expected to see their father sleeping. Shippo was praying his parents wouldn't still be kissing. All three where surprised to find Rin playing poker with her grandmother and grandfather, surrounded by mounds of candy.

"Full House! I win!" Rin shrieked. Grabbing the pile of candy, that had been sitting between the three; she swept it all to her side. Knowingly, she turned her head and smiled at her father.

"Dad…uh …Sesshomaru-sama, Grandpa and Grandma were telling Rin how you were thinking it would be a good idea for Rin to have a mommy, to make Rin more feminine." Rin's smile grew smaller, making so it would be easier to deploy her 'I can't say no to that' puppy-dog face.

She hadn't been lying, though. Everything she said was true, for she had, on several occasions been mistaken for a boy. Even while wearing kimonos and dresses, everyone thought she was just playing dress-up.

There was also the fact that a hundred dollars would be given to her if she completed this task. The amount she needed so she could get the cute little kitty she had been drooling over for the past few months.

Not to mention she was in it for revenge, for Shippo had been teasing her again, and while they were the same age, Rin just simply enjoyed pretending she was younger. Why waste what she had now, to act her age?

With the very simple art of acting, including a tear there and a sniffle here, Rin had been able to convince her Grandmother Mitsuko, to make a few adjustments to those being called for her Grandfather's game. Shippo, who had always been shy around girls, was going to be in for the surprise of his life when he found out girls his age would be there too. Trying not to smile at the karma that would be coming after Shippo, Rin finally pulled out her puppy-dog face, one that no one had ever refused

It had been tested.

Sesshomaru tried to gaze everywhere, except in the location of his daughter, knowing full well what she was up to, but in the end, even that didn't work. A single glance at her teary eyes and shaking lips, he lost all hope. All he could do was nod, agreeing to his daughter and father. Inuyasha smiled wickedly, loving his niece more than ever.

"Uncle Inuyasha, you'll do it, too, won't you?" Rin's lower lip quivered, she had mastered her puppy dog face thanks to him, but that didn't mean it would work on him. Right?

Shippo had cupped his mouth in his hand, in attempt to hide the laughter that was leaving his mouth. But as he watched Sesshomaru twitch, trying to escape the wrath of his daughter sad eyes and quivering lips, Shippo's sides had begun to hurt from the laughter that was ransacking his body. When Rin switched her attention to Inuyasha, Shippo lost all the control he had, falling to the floor, tears slid down his face as all the laughter he had bottled up erupted.

Trying to muster up courage to tell his niece that he wouldn't dare to be part of the stupid idea of his father, without actually looking at her, Inuyasha was surprised when Sesshomaru answered for him. The answer being the complete opposite of what Inuyasha had been planning to say.

"Rin, don't worry-_all_ of your uncles will be involved." Rin smiled, knowing her uncles wouldn't dare say anything against the decision of her father. At the sound of an 's' following uncle, Shippo stopped laughing instantly, Inuyasha's eyes spiting fireballs at Sesshomaru's head.

"I'm so happy Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Is there anything else that you wanted Sesshomaru? Inuyasha? Shippo?" The tone hiding laughter that wanted so badly to be released, told them they had just fallen for the oldest trick in the book and they were stuck for good. Knowing they didn't have anything else to say Mitsuko spoke.

"Maybe it is a good time to start packing"

"Fuck this shit!" Inuyasha screamed as he stormed out of the office. Sesshomaru and Shippo followed with the knowledge that they had a lot to do before they moved to the beach house.

§♥Crying♥§

Kagura scanned the area around the building. From her position above the city on her white feather, she could see almost everything. Closing her eyes, she sent the wind to look for any intruders on the territory. Nothing seemed to set of any alarms in her head and, deciding it was time, her feather slowly sunk towards earth. Jumping off the large feather, she floated the rest of what was ten feet to the building's door.

Shrinking, the feather fell into her hands before she placed her hand on the door. The scans began their routine with a silent hum; its featherlike touches grazed her hand, trying to identify who she was. In less than a few seconds, the door opened, allowing her to enter the dark room. Once inside, the door automatically slammed. Calming her breath, Kagura began the usual journey to the top floor.

The building looked old and a few years away from collapsing on the outside, but on the inside, it was practically new. Reinforced walls and the best security system this century could offer. Yet, for reasons unknown, there was no elevator in the whole goddamn building.

Realizing, with relief, she had reached her destination, she grasped the cool handle that belonged to the metal door and yanked it open. The smell of miasma invaded her nose causing a few coughs to escape her mouth, but even with her dulled senses she knew she wasn't alone. Sitting around the table where humans and youkai's, many of which Kagura did not know, nor had she ever seen before.

Her ruby eyes scanned the table and found her seat right across from her master-the man who had once given her a purpose in life, then taken her heart, and now using her to accomplish his own goals.

"I see we have all arrived. Now then, it's down to business. As you all know, Sesshomaru is the most promising politician in Japan, and he runs the most powerful gang in the underworld. The younger brother, Inuyasha will be attaining his father's company once Inutaisho retires. That is where we come in. Onigumo and I have talked with Inutaisho and, if after six months Sesshomaru and Inuyasha do not have a wife who loves them, everything goes to us.

"That idiotic Inu has created a game where twenty-five girls were chosen to be around the mutts for the next six months, all so one of those girls will fall for the mongrels. Thanks to Juromaru we were able to make sure nearly half of the women chosen to compete for the youkai's love were of our group. If chosen, you must make it you mission to make one of the brothers fall in love with you at all cost, and keep him distracted for all six months. At the end of those six months, break the dirty flea-bags heart and bring us to the top where we richly belong." Naraku glanced around and saw all the woman's eyes were glowing with anticipation.

What fools his minions were, thinking he would share his and Onigumo's glory. The brothers' glory belonged only to themselves-one would rule the Underworld, the other, the political one.

"Naraku! How do we know you shall be truthful? After all, you are just a half-breed." The speaker had stood up and was glaring at the powerful hanyou. Compared to the low class youkai, Naraku was gorgeous. His long flowing ebony hair was tied halfway, some of his gorgeous locks flowing freely down his back, and red eyes pierced all youkai's who stared at him, unsure if they should trust this hanyou.

He looked to his brother, who had shorter ebony hair, with hazel eyes. He was one the one who worked the hard jobs, creating a tan on his body. Seeing his brother smile at him, knowing he had his support, he looked at his lover, Kikyo. Her gray eyes locked unto his red ones, her neat bangs barely brushing her eyebrows and her black hair tied into a low ponytail. His eyes lowered to her shirt which showed an extraordinary amount of cleavage. His leather pants tightened at the sight of her body as he imagined her body tangled with his.

"You dare question me?" He had realized that the pitiful youkai was being serious. Muso was behind the youkai in seconds, his sword already ready to be drawn. With a nod from Naraku, his underling understood. In a matter of seconds, the head of the youkai was in the middle of the table.

"We are going to be victorious. If you do not believe me, then leave," Onigumo told the crowd. Not one body moved, causing Naraku to smile wickedly.

"Here are the girls that have been chosen to become candidates: Koharu Griffin, Momiji Anderson, Kagura Uindo, Kouchou Tsukino, Asuka Tsukino, Kikyou Kijo, Nazuna Fuji, Abi Ave, Yura Collins, Botan Bteu, and Tsubaki Duivel. You are all to pack and head towards Inutaisho beach house which resides outside of Tokyo. Go there in three days." Onigumo's voice spoke clearly and with no emotion, even when he said the name of his brother's lover, the women he too loved.

Youkai's and humans started to get up, some disappearing on site. Kagura stayed with her sister, Kanna, her red eyes matching the man's who controlled her, but her sister's eyes were similar to the voids she controlled.

'How ironic that I can shape wind into whatever I command, but I cannot shape it into freedom.' Sighing, she stood up, bowing towards Naraku and the two at his side. Although the gang was large, almost all of the members were like her, forced into submission. Naraku had something they wanted and he used that to control what they did. There were only a few who had been forced to join because their mentors were involved, not really knowing or understanding the situation they were in.

'Freedom is what we desire. Somehow, we must be set free.' Hakudoishi and Akago, the truest incarnates of Naraku who where given his memories, were waiting for Kagura at the main door. In the time that had taken the meeting to be finished, the sky had darkened, the stars starting to shine through the blanket of darkness.

"We wish to go home, sister." Hakudoishi's voice sent shivers down her spine. Something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on what. Ignoring the sensation, Kagura plucked a feather out of her elegantly-designed hair and threw it into the air. It grew in size and soon all four were flying through the sky, and a brief happiness filled the wind sorceress.

§♥Crying♥§

Yue sat on the uncomfortable airplane seat and glared at her brother. Jakotsu was snoring silently beside her, and, being the woman he was, would have bitch at her for hours about how the lack of beauty sleep would show that he wasn't actually a girl if she woken him up for any other reason than a hot guy just boarding.

She looked outside the windows just in time to see lighting flashing in the distance. Heaving yet another sigh, she glanced down at the book that lay innocently in her lap. The chapter that she had stopped at had begun to get as sappy as it was steamy. Although no one could see Yue as a hopeless romantic, she had had to stop to catch her breath and clam her beating heart.

Asha Suko was the penname for the mysterious author. Her books were incredible, even though no one knew who the hell she was. Yue couldn't help but loved the mysterious engulfed the writer. Noticing that her mind was still concentrating on the book, Yue snapped the book closed, crawled over Jakotsu, heading for the bathroom.

Finding a vacant one, she slid the door open and stepped inside the small cubicle. Locking the door Yue looked at her copy. Her hair was looking more and more liked a bird's nest, but other than that, she looked fine. Boyish, but fine.

Sighing again, she undid her hair and braided it before splashing cold water on her face. Stepping out, she ran head first into one of the flight attendants. Angry eyes shot at her, before giving her a quick once over. A smile replaced the frown that had marred the woman's lips moments before.

"Oh, please forgive me. I wasn't watching were I was going." The blonde human attendant said sweetly to the tiger youkai. Sighing for could probably be the third time in less than fifteen minutes, she smiled politely to the attendant before trying to get back to her seat.

"Is there anything, and I mean anything, I can do for you?" she batted her eyes and gave a sly glance at the bathroom in which Yue had just exited. Giving up, Yue replied quietly so not to embarrass the poor girl.

"I'm sorry, but I'm into guys." Finally moving the shocked girl from her path, she went to her seat. Carefully, she crawled back over her brother. A few seconds, later she saw the blonde walking to the front of the plane. Eying Yue again, she mouthed, 'Yeah right', nodding to Jakotsu who had decided to use his older sister as a pillow. After watching the attendant leave, she shoved her brother off of her, and, instead of picking up where she had just left off in Asha's book, Love in the Ganglands, she picked up a leather notebook.

Its sides were worn out but, inside it contained her biggest dreams and her years of work. Grabbing the pen her mother had given her on her fifth birthday, she thought of the lyrics for her new song. Grabbing her brothers' I-pod, she skimmed down until she found her name in the Artist category. Clicking the one named "only music-need lyrics", she put it on repeat as she began to write in her fathers' gift.

♣♣♣

Jakotsu woke up to his sister singing silently to herself. All he caught were the words, "…just to tell me everything will be all right…" Yue looked up, locking her bright silver eyes to his chocolate ones. Taking off Jakotsu's headphones, she smiled at her brother.

"You'll never believe what happened to me while you slept." Jakotsu looked at her waiting for details as he pressed the attendance button. He had missed breakfast and was as thirsty as hell. He could wait for another hour or so for food, but he wanted something to drink now. Throwing his attention back to his sister, he tuned his ears unto her words.

"I was in the bathroom and when I was coming out, I bumped into this cute attendant-" at the word cute Jakotsu's eyes shot up in interest but she burst his bubble when she told him while laughing,

"Sorry, it was a girl. Who seemed more interested at getting into my pants. So, I simply told her I'm into guys, which is true. She walks by not two seconds later, and you being the jackass you are, had started using me as your own human-sized pillow. She mouths 'Yeah right!' and leaves. Not that interesting of a story but it is so hard to realize I'm not a guy?" Jakotsu stared at his sister long and hard as he tried to see why so many girls and guys for that matter thought his sister was a guy. So, she needed to be a bit more feminine, but what girl didn't?

Jakotsu had only mastered femininity, due to the fact their mother used to be a model and then had become a fashion designer. And, while Yue went to the dojo with their father, he instead went with his mother to meet the famous models she worked with. That was how he had gotten so good at creating his outfits. That didn't mean he wasn't good at sword fighting-he was just wasn't as accomplished as Yue.

Though every now and then, when she smiled, he could see their father in her and sometimes she looked even more beautiful than any model he had met or worked with. A tapping on his shoulder stopped his observations of his sister. A tall blonde with an attendant uniform on, was looking angrily at his sister.

"What?" The blonde spoke harshly. Jakotsu looked at his sister, by the way she was trying to ignore the rather rude attendant, he could tell this was the girl.

"Can I have some water?" Jakotsu asked sweetly. He smiled his sweetest smile, and instantly the girl nodded before running off. As soon as the girl was gone, laughter broke through his lips, soon making his sister join in his laughing spree. Leaning back on his chair, he looked again at his sister, who had started working on her laptop.

"Speaking of which, how is Shu Fang." Looking up from whatever work she had just started on, she glanced at her feet.

"Either dead from the smell of feet fungus, or knock out cold from the shot the quarantine people gave her, 'cause she hasn't spoken since the beginning of the flight." Laughing she returned to her work, from what Jakotsu could see it had to do with some newly discovered artifact.

When they had been younger Yue had told him the reason behind her history obsession. Never truly knowing anything about her past, had made her want to fill in the gaps. The few memories she had, were all of a person was singing, filling her with the desire to become like this person. Yet without knowing her past, she couldn't move to the future. The past was everything to Yue.

An obsession he ignored when Jakotsu became busy taking over his mother work. He was becoming a celebrity in the fashion world, wanted by everyone who was anyone. All this was happening as his sister dug deeper into the past, making finds that other had never imagined, but Yue never cared about her finds, if they had had nothing to do with her past.

In words Yue was selfish, but her study of history was the only replacement that she could find, after the death of their father. Her song reeked of sadness, as did his music. Their wounds were raw, even if eighteen years had passed. And the memories of a time when music brought both of them peace, now just brought sadness.

The cup of water had finally appeared, as if out of now where, and Jakotsu eagerly swallowed it in one gulp. He was coming because Auntie had ask him to come—his mother was getting worse and he couldn't stand watching as she struggled with things she could have easily done not only a few months ago. Were Yue was selfish, Jakotsu was a coward; a coward for running away from the mysterious disease that was killing their mother, and one for not telling Yue the real reason for this trip.

When it came down to it, there were many reasons. Yue seemed to take death the worst in the family, maybe it had something to do with her unknown past. For when their father had died she went berserk, going into a rampage, releasing her youkai blood. That day she created the worst blizzard to ever hit Sacramento, and finally stopped when her body finally gave out. Being able to control ice didn't mean she invulnerable to its effects, and after releasing her powers, her body suffered a severe case of hypothermia.

A friend of his had told him of a designing competition being held in Tokyo and even though Yue was like a boy and his cousin Kagome was pretty much flat-chested (from the last time he saw her, when they where both ten and Yue was eleven), they were probably the perfect models, as long as Kagome hadn't gotten fat, something Jakotsu highly doubted. The lights of the cabin were still off, and the rocking of the plane helped Sleep claim Jakotsu's mind. A soft lullaby whispered past his ear, the words so faint he couldn't hear them but the tune stayed forever in his mind.

♣♣♣

The plane descended gracefully and landed with little bumps, jolting the sleeping Jakotsu awake. With a few glances he realized that they had finally arrived in Japan. Shaking Yue's arm, she woke less gracefully, a trail of drool descending from her lip.

As the plane came to a halt, Jakotsu and Yue followed the other sleep deprived zombies, who were in slow movements grabbing their belongings. Yanking the kitty kennel form underneath her seat, Yue checked on Shu Fang, who had indeed slept through out the entire trip. Grabbing all their belongings, Yue and Jakotsu followed the slowly moving line that was exiting the plane. Excitement slowly entered their bodies, as fresh air reached their lungs, the excitement of being in Japan, seeing their family and the adventures ahead.

♣♣♣

Customs, as in every other place was hell. The stupid man behind the glass pane hadn't wanted to believe that Jakotsu was actually a male and Yue was a female. His stupidity couldn't be blamed on a lack of sleep either. After a few minutes of badgering from the man, Jakotsu lost it.

"Listen here you old coot, unless you're blind you can see that each of us have different birthmarks on our faces. NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TAKE YOU INTO THE BATHROOM AND PROVE TO YOU I'M A GUY, LET US THROUGH!" With a quick nod, the guy stamped their passports and waved them by. Giving the best smile Yue could give to the, she pushed Jakotsu away form the glass screen, more out of fear of what Jakotsu would do, than what the guy would do.

'I just hope Shu Fang is dealing with this better than us' Walking faster to the Quarantine section of the airport, Yue tried to ignore the awkward glances that were being sent to her. Looking behind her, Jakotsu's face nearly made her want to jump from her skin. His eyes were narrow, his strides more like a mans than a woman's and the smile that had been on his face since childhood was no longer there.

"So your fault."

"How is it my fault, Jakotsu?"

"For dressing as a man." Her brother stated calmly. Yue's eyebrow twitched for a few seconds before muttering discrete words at her brother.

Turning the corner, she opened the swinging doors that lead to the Quarantine room. Screams entered both of their ears as soon as they walked through the door. Three men, dressed in almost all white, ran from corner to corner chasing after a black and white fluff-ball that Yue could easily identify as Shu Fang.

"Shu Fang come here girl." Slapping her thigh lightly, Yue stood waiting for Shu Fang to come. Hearing her name, Shu Fang turned and raced to her masters arms, jumping from the floor to Yue's shoulder, were she arranged herself so that she hid behind Yue's hair..

"_How could you do such a terrible thing to such royalty as me. It was torture. They poked me and they were especially grapy."_ Ignoring the cats complaints, Yue looked at the three men, all who were supporting several bleeding wounds.

"Is everything okay here, 'cause if you don't mind I would like to go." Yue asked being as polite as possible to the poor men that had been the unlucky ones to wake up her pet. Three similar nods told her everything was fine, seeing the fear in the men's faces, Jakotsu took the paper work away from the guy who was shuffling backwards, trying to get away from the devil cat as quickly as possible.

"It seems that they would do anything for you as long as you kept the cat away." Jakotsu said as he walked out, passing through the double doors. Not even glaring at her brother, Yue gave a small bow before rushing after he brother. Yet not before hearing the mumbled words, "Devil's cat."

§♥Crying♥§

Kagome glanced at the watch that dangled loosely on her wrist. The only reason she was running late, was thanks to her good for nothing brother, Souta. No one had bothered to wake her up, or even realized that she wasn't awake yet. Souta and Kohaku had left for Saturday soccer practice, her mother gone to talk to one of her patients, her grandfather was still in the hospital after yesterday's fall, and Sango had left to check in at the station to see if they needed her. And what made it even worse is that everyone had left at different times, so someone could have woken her up, but then that would have been a nice gesture.

Sighing, a common trait found in her family, a she continued her ramble that involved stupid families. See a space a few feet away, Kagome felt her day was going better. Rapidly she parked, smiling as cars passed behind her, still searching for a spot.

'Suckers.' Throwing her car door open, she shuffled out of the car. Slamming the door shut after her body had left the driver's seat of the red Volkswagen GTI, belonging to her mother. Kagome left the parking lot, approaching the automatic glass doors of the airport, never expecting the surprise that she found inside.

The automatic door opened quickly, only to reveal a large crowd gathering a few yards away from her. Kagome tried her hardest to make her way through the crowd, so she could find her cousins, but a familiar voice, stopped all of her movements. With quick, "sorry's", Kagome pushed her way through the immense group of people.

Music blared from the amp that was connected to a blue and black electric guitar. The guitars cords were soon joined seconds later by drums that were coming from the laptop that sat between the singer and the guitarist. The singer stood in the middle, with her black and red hair coming undone from its braid.

The singer's foot tapping along with the music, once the queue came, the singer lifted her head showing yellow marks on her cheeks. Catching a quick glance, as the person in front of Kagome shifted, her coco eyes traveled the figure of the singer, Kagome could only smile, knowing instantly who the singer was. Moving her gaze, she looked towards the blaring guitar and its player who was dressed as a girl, and most people probably assumed he was one, but the blue strips told her differently.

"Just like them to start a something like this in the middle of an airport," she muttered to herself, as she prayed and hoped that this was there last song, as the music slowly died. Only to be disappointed as the music once again poured from the amps, Yue's strong voice carrying the lyrics to everyone's ears.

"She came out west to find the sun,  
She lost her name, but found a new one,  
Amy goes to school all day,  
But at night, in the neighborhood,  
They call her amphetamine.

She is perfect in that fucked up way,  
That all the magazines seem to want to glorify these days,  
She looks like a teenage anthem,  
She looks like she used to be happy,  
With the girl inside.

She looks so bored sometimes,  
She has that super pale skin and those soft green eyes,  
She looks like she could have been happy in a better life."

Being able to finally break through the crowd, Kagome could feel the happiness radiating from both Yue and Jakotsu.

"She came out west just to break away clean,  
From her family and her friends,  
Just a little girl's dream,  
All she wants to do every night,  
Is sit beside my window and listen to the sirens.

She is perfect in that fucked up way,  
That all the magazines seem to want to glorify these days,  
She looks like a teenage anthem,  
And she looks like she should have been happy,  
In another life.

In another life, ooh, in another life,  
Yeah, in another life.  
She came out west just to break the spell,  
After three long years in a marriage from hell,  
Six months clean, living sober and right,  
The doctors tell her everything will be alright."

Kagome stood there in shock, she had always known that Yue was talented when it came to singing, but she had never had a chance to listen to them, that was until now. Tearing her gaze from the siblings she took in the crowd. Everyone was captivated; no one could remove themselves from the playing siblings. Moving her eyes over the crowds, without any warning they were snagged by a pair of golden ones.

"Yeah, you just take your pill,  
And everything will be alright,  
Yeah you just take your pill,  
And everything will be alright.

She looks like a teenage anthem,  
She looks like a magazine girl,  
She looks like a teenage anthem,  
Like she used to be happy in another world.

She looks like a teenage anthem,  
She is happy with the girl inside,  
She looks like a teenage anthem,  
And looks like she could have been happy,  
In another life.

In another life, happy in another life,  
Ooh, in another life, happy in another life,  
In another life, happy in another life."

The eyes seemed so familiar, like she had seen them before, a long time ago.

Shaking her head, in an attempt to clear her hazy thoughts, she looked for the golden eyes again, only to no longer see them there. The only thing that was there now was an oddly large, purple-wrapped package, moving away from the spot where she had seen those eyes. The tempo changed again, slowly down, matching Yue's lowered voice.

"Met her at a party and I took her home.  
She is the saddest girl that I have ever known,  
She wakes me up in the middle of the night,  
Just to tell me everything will be alright,  
Amy smiles at me and tells me everything will be alright,  
Yeah, Amy smiles at me and tells me everything will be alright.

Yeah, I tell myself the same damn thing,  
Everyday,  
Everything will be alright,  
Ooh, everything will be alright,  
Everything will be alright."

Kagome never seemed to notice the music dieing away or, Yue's voice thanking everyone, or the crowd disappearing. Kagome's only thoughts revolved around the mysterious pair of eyes, and the person that they belonged to.

♣♣♣

Yue unplugged the only amp that Jakotsu had brought with them, while Jakotsu stood next to their baggage, putting away his precious guitar and shoving her computer into its case. Carrying the amp over to their pile of suitcases, only three belonging to her, Yue looked around, were there had once been a crowd, only a few were left. The crowd had dispersed at the signs of them packing up, all had returned to their lives when the last cord had been strung. The only one person that had stayed was a woman, who stood in the middle of the floor, staring at nothing.

Setting down the amp next to Jakotsu, Yue examined the woman closer. Her midnight hair was tied in a ponytail stopping at her shoulders; her body supported a green summer sweater and denim capri's. The only hint of who the person was came from the slight radiation of miko power that was harmlessly encircling the body.

"KAGOME!!" Hearing her name seemed to snap Kagome from her temporary state of curiosity. Shifting her gaze, she connected the voice to Yue, Jakotsu standing next to his sister looking at her at the sound of her name being called, finally realized that she was there. Excitement flowed through her veins, and she easily broke the promise she had tried to keep: not to yell their names and look like a fool.

"Yue! Jakotsu!" Rushing towards them Kagome was instantly reminded of the time when they had been younger and how they had always greeted each other, whether they hadn't seen each other in days or years. Reaching them, Kagome launched herself at Yue, knowing that her cousin would catch her, like she always had. Hooking her hands underneath Kagome's arms, Yue turned in circles, spinning Kagome with her.

Laughter broke out of both girls mouth, as if nothing had changed and no time had passed since they had last seen each other. Yue slowed her movements, wary if she spun any more she would fall, and with that Yue set down the now dizzy Kagome. Never one to be let unnoticed, Jakotsu wrapped Kagome in a tight bear hug, so tight that she was having trouble breathing.

"It's good to see you Kagome, I think you just might have developed breast." Jakotsu whispered in her ear. Slapping him playfully, she backed up and gave him a quick glance.

"It seems you have to Jakie. And if it weren't for you marks I would have thought you were someone else entirely."

"But you must admit I look good"

"Shu Fang said either way you're a man who has issues." Yue interrupted them, Shu Fang wrapped around her master neck, looking amusingly at Jakotsu and meowing at Kagome.

"Hello to you too Shu Fang. Have you been a good girl?" Another meow was the only reply.

"She said yes, but that she wants to live with you since I apparently try to kill her." Another fit of laughter hit the three again, stopping only minutes later.

"Well let's grab your bags and get home, everyone is dieing to see you." Kagome told them, after little laughter was coming from their lips. Agreeing, the group grabbed the three carts, two that belonged to Jakotsu, and made their way to the automatic door.

Never realizing that they were leaving the very same airport as the men that would soon be entering their lives. The men who would be turning their lives around, creating more action than all three of them had had in their lifetimes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N yeah!!!! I hope you all liked this, it's like 23 pages long I'm so proud of myself. I'm going to try and post they next chapter on Valentines day for the romance involved…sorta. Most meetings will take place and those who don't believe in love at first site then you better start believing.

Now thanks to my lovely Beta reader Sesshomaru gave me a new pair of handcuffs, their all fluffy and I'm already to wear them in. :smiles evilly: Now all I have to do is find my little puppy dog

:Grabs white hair sticking from underneath a bed: Say bye bye to the people Sesshie-kun, you won't be seeing them for a long time.

:Evil laughs while dragging Sesshomaru to the bed: and stop ruining my floors with your nails!!

Za


	4. Is It A Boy? Is It A Girl? No It's

Come and gather around my readers I have a story to tell….:on hands and knees: please forgive me for not updating sooner!!! But come on it's all Ravens' fault, how do you get grounded seriously. Well it's kinda my fault too, but whatever. Before raven editing it was like 16 pages and now after more revising on my part it at least 26 pages. You gotta love me now! MWAHAHAHA

Oh

P.S. if you read chapter 3 and it was only a paragraph long, go back and reread it cuz now it like 12 or more pages, since there was something going on with the internet or something weird like that. If you don't read it, this chapter will make little to no sense…I think

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mock orange- is a flower, typically white and it represents memory.

Shinubu- Ayame asks Sessho about this and it is his gang so don't forget!! And it means silver

Shu Fang- the cat that belongs to Yue, she is sooo cute!!

Bogu- it the armor kendo people wear while practicing to protect them from the attacks.

Cross dressing- when a man/women dresses as the opposite sex. Yue and Jakotsu do this a lot, resulting in the little situation they got themselves in. So if a name appears and then parenthesis after the name, it is the person in the parenthesis.

EX: Bankotsu watch Yue( Jakotsu) look up.

Since Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Inuyasha and anyone else who has looked at the picture of Jakotsu who Inutaisho's family thought was Yue, thinks Jakotsu is Yue and Yue is Jakotsu. Yes it is confusing and sorry about that, but it's kinda humorous.

As usual...  
"Blah"- talking  
'Blah'- thinking  
§♥Crying♥§-change of scene  
☼ Flashback ☼ or ☼ End of Flashback ☼- will be stated

♣♣♣- a change in perception but basically the same scene

Did you know Miroku's name means 1, 2,3. He really is as easy as 1,2,3. HAHA I crack myself up. : silence: Fine no more funny jokes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of those characters that are involved in Inuyasha. I do own Emi, Daisuke, Yue and all the other characters that do not belong in Inuyasha, including Inu's mom, I can get him grounded! Whohoo.

Parings: Sess/Kag, San/Mir, OC/Inu, Ship/Sot, Rin/Koh, Shi/Sou, Ba/Ja, Ko/Ay

I hope you all enjoy the story…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Is it a Boy? It is a Girl? No it's a Cross Dresser!

"Yes I agree Toutousai. Something abnormal is going on here and it just may involve those two brothers." The silver hair pulled up in a high ponytail by a leather bind, belonged to the man whose hands were entwined together. He refused the urges to turn off the speaker phone, and spin in his leather chair around his relatively large office.

Knowing he couldn't, Inutaisho instead focused on the small tendrils of hair that had fallen into his amber eyes, with a swipe of his hand he tried to removing the hair only for them to land in the same position as before, seconds later. His attention tried to return to speaker on the other line, but he couldn't resist sighing. All work and no play made a Inu-youkai…well bored.

"Inutaisho?! Are you listening to me? This is something of great importance!" The irritated voice yanked Inutaisho out of his torturing thoughts that involved the months old stacks of paper that lay in front of him. Clearly lying, his voice came out as if the old youkai weapons maker had been given Inutaisho's complete attention.

"I'm listening Toutousai. We need to upgrade the security system; as well as sending some of your boys into an investigation. The fact that Mitsuko found out that so many of the girls on this list have similar connections worries me."

"How so?"

"No idea. Just a feeling, the same one I got when…" His breathe hitch for a moment and silence was on the other line. Both knew what the dog youkai had been about to say, 'when Diamond was killed.'

"Well Sesshi's boys have already started rewiring everything and barriers will be soon up with the help of Mitsuko and Kaede. Other than that there is the matter of gathering the remaining girls from Japan." The door to his office opened revealing his young sons, with anger pouring from their very being.

Again.

"I'll send someone to do that right away, but first a friend of mine needs to be picked up from the airport. And about what we talked about before, keep your eyes and ears out alright old geezer. While you're at it, see if you can find anything from your friends, the ones that you're ever so close with."

Laughter was heard on the other line before Inutaisho picked up the phone handle, and releasing back into its proper place, ending the call. Inuyasha lashed out at his father even before the phone had hit its stand.

"Dad tell me you were just joking before. You aren't seriously considering this whole marriage thing are you?"

"Not only considering but already set in motion." Inutaisho's face was calm, compared to his two sons. As one had anger written over ever inch of his face, the other one just glared at his father, the desire to kill deep in the golden eyes.

"What in the fuck are you thinking old man? Are you even thinking? Who the hell would marry a cold-hearted bastard like Sesshomaru? All the girls will be dead by the second day! Hell, by the second hour of the first day!" Inuyasha stopped trying to catch his breath. This was the only way that he could think of, that would get them both of the hook.

Not that he cared for his older brother, but not even he was even a tiny bit excited of the so called 'game' his father had created. His newest idea topped the one that he had twenty years ago, when he thought it would be the most exciting thing to go and try to climb Mount Everest. Lets just say, that Inuyasha was still wishing that he and Sesshomaru had left their father on the icy killer.

"Inu-" Inutaisho stopped as Sesshomaru threw his brother against the wall, grabbing his throat with one hand and pinning him to the wall with the other.

"How many times have you had a woman in your bed dear_ brother_? Oh yes, none. Who would want a filthy half-breed? And may I remind you that I'm not so reckless as to kill worthless trash that involves cleaning up after. A trait that you seemed not to have acquired."

Sesshomaru's grip tightened around Inuyasha's neck, the poison leaking from his hand already starting to burn through the skin tissue. Cold golden eyes met slightly darker golden eyes. A staring contest was placed, and sparks flew between the sets of eyes. A loud growl interrupted the brother's game, and both turned to look at the only person who could have made the noise. The eyes normally filled with happiness were now filled with anger. His glare could have killed his two sons, if he tried hard enough.

"Sesshomaru. Release your brother now." Not a hint of emotions could be taken away from Inutaisho's voice but his anger rang loudly. Slowly Sesshomaru took his hand, that was wrapped around Inuyasha's neck, away. Inuyasha coughed, trying to regain air back into his lungs. Seeing that his younger son would be somewhat fine, his eyes turned away from Inuyasha form and latched unto Sesshomaru's.

"Sesshomaru it seems Bankotsu is arriving in forty-five minutes in the Japan International Airport, I think it be wise if you went to pick him up." Sesshomaru stared into his father's amber eyes, with his mouth opened he began to protest but thought against it and with a simple nod he gracefully left the room. Leaving Inuyasha alone, still grasping for air.

"Uh...Dad?"

"Yes Inuyasha?""I'm sorry." Though the words were muttered; hardly hearable, the older Inu-youkai heard and smiled gently at his son. As a hanyou, Inuyasha had had to face many obstacles, even with Inutaisho's help; Inuyasha life had been and still was hard.

'By getting a wife that cares for him. That loves him for being who he is; he just might learn to open his heart. Even Sesshomaru might open his heart.' Inutaisho thought to himself before deciding to send Inuyasha on a mission of his own.

"When Bankotsu returns with Sesshomaru, all three of you should go and pick up the remaining girls that are located in Tokyo." Inuyasha lips opened as to protest, but so like his brother, closed them.

"Shippo should have all the info. Better yet take him with you. It's not the best idea to send three hotheads on this delicate of a mission. You might just scare the poor dears." He visualized girls screaming and running away from the three guys. Hitting with purses, screaming for the cops. Oh what a lovely view that would be. Looking up he saw that his son had already left the room.

"The next six months are going to as fun as they are going to be dangerous. Please take care, my little pups." Chuckling Inutaisho swirled around his chair before his eyes fastened upon the piles and piles of papers to be signed. Heaving an enormous sigh, he picked up a pen and threw it at the dart board behind his door, hitting the middle perfectly.

§♥Crying♥§

"Over there is the Aishotuza Temple. There is a legend that if you take your true love up their and tie a red string around each ring finger, you'll be connected for the rest of your lives," Kagome said as a wide smile appeared on her face. Jakotsu looked at his cousin, and though she was smiling he could see sadness in her eyes. His eyes turned to the temple they were approaching. The tree that lined the entrance of the stairs to the top of the temple, were bent as if they were a tunnel. He watched the temple whiz away before I decided to speak up.

"Kags this is great and all but we'll have plenty of time to visit temples. I just really want to get home and…" He looked back at his sister, who had fallen asleep as soon as she had hit the back seat.

"Oh Jakotsu don't worry, this is the way home. See that tree over there?" Kagome pointed a finger to a large tree that sat on the largest hill in the neighborhood. "That's Goshinboku, the Time tree. It's the main pride of our temple. It's watched humans for thousands of years and even watched two lovers from different worlds fall in love."

"Different worlds?" Jakotsu asked, his attention finally gained.

"Yeah. A hanyou and a miko. There is this legend of the Jewel of Four Souls. Five hundred or so years ago it was shattered and spread into this world by a miko. She met with a hanyou and together they looked for the shards. The last one was said to be in the Time tree, before they completed they jewel, they confessed their love. But she wasn't of that world, so she was forced to leave the life she lead there and her one and true love.

"After that no one knows what happened to the miko. But the Jewel is said to be under the protection of the four greatest miko's, the very same ones that guard the gates to the four gods." Looking at Jakotsu, another curious look told her that he didn't understand.

"The four gods are the one that protect the South, North, West and East. North is protected by the black tortoise Genbu, South is protect by the vermillion bird Suzaku, the West is protected by the white tiger Byakko, and the East is protected by the azure dragon Seiryuu. Each one also corresponds with an element, that they themselves have control over.

"When the world was overrun by humans and youakis, the gods got tired so they went to a world of their own. But since they helped create this world, and they cared for it so, they choose four powerful miko's, who were given the power to open a gate from one world to the next. Whoever is chosen is branded by the god's mark, and has control over the same element that the god controls. So Suzaku's miko would control fire, Genbu's would control water, Byakko's would control air and Seiryuu's would control earth."

Jakotsu continued staring at his cousin, the words never reaching his mind. The car came to stop, making Jakotsu blink, slower than it would take a snail to do so. The shadows of the trees, hid them from the burning son. The silence was interrupted by a loud meow of irritation, and Yue's voice.

"It's hopeless to explain to him anything Kags. There isn't much up there, his mind only thinks of the basics, which includes beauty." The cheerful voice made both of the people sitting in front seats of the car to jump. Yue's head poked between the two seats. Understanding Yue's words, Jakotsu turned to tell his sister she was wrong, only to notice she had already left the car, her head facing the sky as her laughter filled the outside air.

"Come on you slow pokes we don't have all day. It's already noon!" Yue's cries snapped Kagome from her frozen place at the wheel, leaving the car to follow Yue's lead. The last one in the car was Shu Fang and Jakotsu. Picking up the cat that laid out at his feet, he looked at its green eyes and black coat with white paws.

"What do you think of this nonsense Shu? This legend, the four gods? If you ask me it's just a waste of time, who could believe in such things." A meow was Shu's only response to Jakotsu's question. "Guess it was pointless to talk to a cat, even if you've lived longer than me, in youkai's years your still young." Steeping out of the car, Jakotsu placed Shu Fang onto the pavement.

'Why do I feel like today's not going to be a good day?' Grabbing most of his suitcases, the few that were left, for Kagome and Yue had already grabbed some, he walked to where Yue was standing. Jakotsu brown eyes looked at the first stone step, one by one his head rose, till he was staring at the top of the temple, and Kagome's home, a few yards away.

"You have an elevator right?" Jakotsu yelled after Kagome, who had already started her climb with four of his bags in tow.

"Come on now Jakotsu that's that why I told you needed to get use to stairs. And I do believe I said not to bring so many bags." Yue plainly stated, ignoring his complaints, laughing as she followed Kagome with luggage in tow.

"Well, I didn't think you where serious!" Sighing he slung his guitar over his back, took a deep breathe and started his climb, cursing the day he had talked Yue into this trip.

§♥Crying♥§

Sesshomaru leaned on a pillar that supported the airport ceiling. His eyes glanced at the flashing monitor screen and quickly, through the dark lenses, located the airplane Bankotsu had said he would be on.

It had arrived.

Whisperings gained his attention and he turned his eyes away from the screen onto two girls that were walking past him. Noticing the slight movement, they turned away giggling like the school girls they were.

Pushing up his glasses, he removed his body from the pillar and moved toward the gate.

Arriving at the gate, he stayed behind the crowd that had gathered around waiting for the passengers. His eyes went to the doors, waiting as patiently as he could for them to swing open and release the passengers. When the door opened he let out a sigh of relief, he scanned each passenger trying to find his friend and the best assassin in all of Japan.

A long purple clothed object appeared through the doors, the holder had a black fishing hat on, drawn over his eyes and forehead. The black leather trench coat that accompanied the hat, all screamed terrorist, that or famous rock star to scared to show his real face.

Neither one the truth.

♣♣♣

A single dark-blue eye scanned the crowd from under that hat. His target was the silver-haired man that was leaning against another pillar, not to far away. He increased his pace, as the man got off the pillar. In an instant the fishing hat man started to run.

♣♣♣

"Sesshomaru!!!" Without even enough time to react, arms were around his waist and Sesshomaru was drawn into a tight hug. All around them, people were staring at the odd couple, giving strange looks at the man hugging him, who had started to babble in English.

Sighing inwardly, adding this moment to the list he had started to create this morning, Sesshomaru leaned close to his friend's ear and in a low whisper he told him to start speaking in Japanese and to release him. Laughter followed his command but it was done.

"Sorry Sess. American ways sure can change you." Taking off his hat, a purple cross-shape mark was in the middle of his forehead, framed and half-covered bys his black, choppy bangs. His midnight hair, which was secured in a braid, unraveled from the bun that had been underneath his hat. The golden eyes glanced to the large sword that was hidden underneath the purple cloth. Seeing the glance Bankotsu smiled.

"You wouldn't believe what some flashing of Japanese papers will do. Just said that I was part of a special service, and I had some suspicions that there would be some danger on the plane, and they let me take my baby with me. What's even better was they treated me as if I was a king. I must say that was a _very_ enjoyable flight."

"I'm getting married." The comment came out of nowhere and Bankotsu almost choked on his own saliva.

"WHAT?!" The glances that had left after a few minutes, from the last commotion the couple had brought, where quadrupled, as what seemed like the whole airport turned their heads towards both men.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? HOW DARE YOU TELL ME THIS NOW YOU BASTARD?" The specters that had turned their heads had now become suddenly interested in anything but the couple, or at least were pretending they were. Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru grabbed Bankotsu's wrist, dragging him away from the gate and to the nearest baggage claim where he hoped no one had heard the yells.

"It's father's doing. And if I don't everything goes into the Kumo's greedy hands, including the underworld." Arriving at the carousel three, where Bankotsu's bags were to be arriving soon, both stayed quite. Only a few minutes passed before the carousel began to move, and Bankotsu's duffel bag was the first to appear. Silence still enveloped both men, either to frighten to say something, or knowing it was not the time.

Approaching the exit, they were stopped by a large group of people. Never one to be out of the loop, Bankotsu soon was traveling to the middle, trying to find what had gathered so many people. Not caring about the crowd, Sesshomaru tried to make his way towards the exited, before a hand grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the middle of the attraction.

When both men reached the inside of the circle, the sight wasn't what they had expected. Music blared from a laptop as well as the guitar a young woman was playing. Bankotsu's eyes remained on the girl who was playing the guitar. Sesshomaru never one to care for such performances, swept his eyes across the crowd, before finally settling on the singer.

His black and red hair flowed around his frame as he sang with such passion that had easily captured the audience. About to turn away, his eyes latched unto a pair of coffee brown eyes. They seemed so warm and inviting, unlike anything he had ever seen. The owner broke contact as she shook her head. Turning away, he grabbed Bankotsu jacket and half carried-dragged him from the front of the circle.

As he had predicted, to himself, the song had ended by the time they reached the outer part of the circle. Within seconds people were back to doing what they had been before the performance had begun. Finding the easiest way to the exit, Sesshomaru continued dragging Bankotsu, from the fear that if he let go, Bankotsu would disappear for the next few months.

From behind them he heard a loud scream that sounded like 'Kagome'. Ignoring the screams, he continued walking out the door. The pair soon entered the sun's warmth and stepped into the black Mustang that was waiting patiently for them. Without asking the driver sped off, the silence broken as Sesshomaru and Bankotsu thought of how to make the disaster of marrying a complete stranger, into a business proposition.

§♥Crying♥§

A light film of perspiration coated Kagome's skin, feeling sympathy for her poor cousins who weren't used to Japan's climate. That, as well as neither Yue nor Jakotsu were use to climbing a hundred and forty four stairs daily. That would explain, when everyone arrived at the top of the stairway, only Yue and Jakotsu were completely out of breathe and perspiring as if both had just run a marathon.

"And...…you...…. said….. I…. needed…..to….. work…..out…" Jakotsu slowly commented as he tried to regain the air that had been swiftly taken away from him during the walk. Deciding that lying down would be the easiest way to get air into his burning lungs; he collapsed onto the surprisingly cool stone ground. From the corner of his semi-closed eyes he saw his sister was standing, but he knew that she wouldn't be for long.

"Hey…at…least…damn…those...stairs…are…from…hell…" Laughter reached her ears, and she could tell it wasn't from her cousins.

"When Kagome told me you guys were out here panting from having to climb those stairs I didn't believe her!" The voice contained an air of strength, telling you to just try to mess with the owner of the voice and see how good it would turn out.

Yue looked up at the tall women who stood in front of her. The black latex outfit seemed to fit her like a glove. Pink armor was tied around the easily injured places of her body, including her shoulders, knees and stomach/crotch. Her chocolate hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon. The only thing that seemed to piss Yue off was that she was smiling at their misery, and that Kagome had left them in the front of the temple in misery.

"Well I guess it would be easy for youkai slayers." A shocked expression registered unto the girls face. Yue smirked, before grabbing the bags she had dropped and walking past the girl, while also by complete 'accident', stepping on her brother's stomach. The grunting sound didn't register and Yue soon disappeared behind the temple, leaving the slayer and the cross-dresser together.

"Yue will apologize soon enough. She's has just had some problems with youkai slayers before. Yue tends to jump to conclusions way too fast. And the fact that she is a youkai never really helps." Slowly Jakotsu got into a sitting position, looking up to the woman who was still standing as a statue. For once a serious expression graced his face.

"Oh…Well I haven't killed any youkai's in a while and…wait! That guy is a girl!?" A quick nod and smile from Jakotsu made Sango's shoulder to slump. "And that means you would be the younger brother?" Another nod, made Sango hit her forehead lightly.

Jakotsu looked at the woman; worried that he had somehow had done something to the slayer. Both his mother and sister had always told him that he would sometimes be a bit to care free with his mouth, saying things that most people just never need to hear.

Her eyes were where covered by her chocolate colored bangs, making it impossible to see what's was going on with her. The laughter that came out of her lips surprised him. Her shining brown eyes, were revealed as her head was brought back in the laughter causing a smile to cross his lips, making him lose the serious look as he joined in with his own laughter.

Smiling, with giggles escaping her lips every so often, she offered a hand to Jakotsu.

"I'm Sango."

"Jakotsu." He replied, accepting her offer. In one graceful motion, he was standing on the stone tiles, dust barely clinging to his outfit, but that was a completely different story for the wrinkles.

Lifting some of his suitcases, which were beside him, he dropped them into Sango arms. Grabbing his guitar bag, Jakotsu followed the path his sister had taken moments ago. Leaving a stunned Sango, standing holding three heavy bags. Within a few moments she snapped back into reality, grunting as she made her way towards the house.

♣♣♣

"Hey Sango, where is the sugar?" The question had been asked by a young boy with his medium brown hair tied back in the same hairstyle as Sango. His head was poking out from what Jakotsu assumed was the kitchen. Another head soon appeared, but this one had a body, running full force towards Jakotsu.

"Jaki-kun!" Arms wrapped around Jakotsu's waist, the new addition of weight making him step back a little. He hugged the boy before placing him down, to look at the weirdo who would latch themselves unto a stranger. Ebony short hair, brown eyes, a bit duller than Kagome's, and a large smile, were all characteristics of the person he recognized as his little cousin.

"Hey, Souta!" Jakotsu told the boy, grinning cheerfully.

"He did the exact same thing to me. Almost knocked me down that runt." Jakotsu looked up to find Yue leaning against the sliding door that showed the living room, smiling happily.

"Auntie and pops are out for now so we are alone with the runts and the older runts. Oh and shoes." At the last comment he looked down at Yue's feet and saw no shoes. Looking down at his feet, he realized that he was still wearing his boots. After minutes of struggling, Jakotsu was able to remove his boots, however he was too late.

The noise of the door opening, had everyone looking into the hall, only to see a small bit of Sango's red face, the rest covered by the luggage she was carrying. With a crash, and a yelp, Sango jumped over the luggage she had just dropped on Jakotsu. Moving past the kitchen, only the semi-silent moans told everyone Jakotsu was still alive.

♣♣♣

Kagome and the Kohaku, were behind the counter, the sweet smell that filled the air created an audience of rumbling stomachs. Yue sat on the bar stool that stood on the opposite side of the counter. Souta sat next to her, telling her everything he had been doing and the plans that he had in mind.

"….and after that we can go to the Tokyo Tower. During the night you can see all the lights of the town. The we can go and see the two top soccer teams in the face-off in two months. It's supposed to be the best game that has ever taken place." As Souta continued talking, Yue looked around.

"Sango's changing after her workout." Kagome commented, noticing Yue's glances.

"Oh and this is Kohaku, he's Sango's younger brother. Both are living with us, since well it didn't seem right for them to live in an apartment with no one to cook for them and only eating take out." Yue looked over at Kagome and then at the boy, Kohaku, smiling at each of them.

'Kagome always has such a kind heart.' Yue thought to herself, when the sliding doors opened, revealing Sango in faded jeans and a collared purple shirt, with a cat embroidered on the left side of the chest. Yue made contact with her and mouthed 'Sorry'. Sango gave a nod and smiled.

"Jakotsu still alive?" Sango asked, noticing the cross-dresser wasn't in the room.

"No idea the moaning stopped a few seconds ago. But we can just claim it was an accident if he dies." Laughing with Sango, Yue balled fist hit her open palm softly.

"Reminding me, Kagome do you have any idea of when I'm suppose to go and do the presentation? I told them to mail all the information here." Silence followed the question, as Kagome thought of the question.

"I don't remember anything about a presentation. Sango?" Looking at the roommate, Sango took a few seconds to think if over.

"No I don't either. Oh, there was this letter from Tokyo U. saying how sorry they were that you had decided not to participate." Sango said slowly, trying to remember the content of the letter.

"What?!" Yue's eyes narrowed. "JAKOTSU!!!!" At his name he magically appeared, once again out dressing all the women in the room with his feminine clothing. He was now wearing a longer black skirt, with the slits that went all the way up to the middle of both thighs and a green peasant shirt.

"You know what? Kagome, Sango and even you Yue, all three of you suck at being women. So I suggest that we go shopping. We will bring the boys along so that they can carry the bags, but clothing wise they are fine." His dark brown eyes scrutinized the clothing that Kagome and Sango were wearing.

"You two are just plain Jane's, way to modest and even somewhat tomboyish. From what I can see you both have great figures so use them. And you--" his eyes turned to Yue's silver orbs. "You are almost a man! What are you yelling for, really. When visiting another place, our home basically, one should spend their time experiencing all that we have missed." Glaring at her brother, the fist that she had been tightening, uncurled right before her face dropped into her palms.

"Just tell me why you told the University that I wouldn't do the presentation." Yue mumbled, not wanting to lift her face form her hands, even if she was in an uncomfortable position.

"I have no idea what your talking about. Now I've gone through everyone wardrobe and as I just said, everyone lack of fashion is embarrassing. Souta and Kohaku are fine, a bit weird, but teenagers are allowed to experiment. But Sango, Kagome and my dear sister, I truly believe we need an update, or else I'll be forced to never walk with you again. Probably never even be able to talk to you." Heads hung in more of irritation than shame. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but was 'shushed' by Jakotsu as he continued his ranting.

"Kagome, your mother was a model; I can't in any way understand why you never developed her taste in style. Even now your mother is more stylish than you. All the proof you need are in the picture all over the house." A slight blush rose to Kagome's cheeks, knowing what Jakotsu was saying was true in every way and form.

"Fine, but as long as we are at it, we are buying you clothes too. On you of course, especially since you need to be more masculine." Kagome announced, finally being able to find her voice. Everyone's head nodded in agreement, all except Jakotsu who stood there in horror. Even though Jakotsu had won one part of the battle, he had lost all hope of staying a woman.

§♥Crying♥§

Inuyasha sat on the steps of his home. Releasing a large sigh into the sky, he looked up from the book, in his hands, towards the gate, five or so miles away. Staring at it didn't make it any closer; nor, did it make the car he was waiting for appear. Sighing he returned his attention to his book. The very same book he had written under the alias Asha Suko.

He had already started on the sequel, but he wanted to see how his first book had turned out. Turning the page, a small blush tinted his cheeks as he read the page where the mysterious girl confessed her love to the ganger.

The creaking of gates took him out of the day dream he was slowly slipping into, the dream reminding him why he was sitting on the steps waiting for his doom. Dropping his book on the stone steps, he jogged to the middle of the pavement that encircled a circular flower plot; the white lilies that had been planted created an impression on a dog youkai lying on green grass. Purple lilies created the half-moon mark that the Saigoku Inu-youkai's were known for.

Inuyasha's ears turned sharply towards the gate before flattening them against his skull. The ear shattering noise the gate created was bad enough to make a full-youkai scream. Focusing on the gate, Inuyasha saw the car he was waiting for swerve into the driveway.

The car seemed to speed up instead of slow down, as it approached the main entrance to the house, and the same place where Inuyasha stood. Unwavering Inuyasha stood his ground, praying that whoever was driving did not wish to kill the half youkai.

Inuyasha released the breath he hadn't known he had holding, as the car stopped an inch away from his thigh. The front door opened, and instead of showing a scared driver who at this time should have been groveling at his feet, a purple-cross shape forehead appeared. Inuyasha smirked.

"Bankotsu!"

"Inuyasha!" Blue eyes connected with golden eyes, and fists were suddenly raised. In two seconds flat, both fists had hit their mark, yet neither one of the men fell.

♣♣♣

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car, dragging the unconscious driver with him. Dumping him on the stairs he looked at the person who had caused the poor old man to pass out.

Bankotsu and his idiotic brother were head to head. More like their fist where both on each others cheeks, pressing harder and harder waiting for one on to crack and fall.

Bankotsu had gotten tired of the driver's slow driving as soon as the car had left the airport. Making it so when the driver came to stop at a red light, Bankotsu moved the driver to the back and took control of the wheel. Ending up with the ride home being faster, than that morning when they had left for the airport and there had been no traffic. Sesshomaru's only wish was that the old lady hadn't gotten their license when they almost ran her over.

Glancing towards his idiotic brother and his equally idiotic friend, it seemed that they had come to an agreement. In slow movements each one removed their fist from the other's cheek.

"It seems like you've gotten stronger, Inuyasha," Bankotsu remarked with a smirk.

"More than likely, you've gotten weaker, Bankotsu." Sesshomaru monotone voice reached both gangers ears. Bankotsu stuck his tongue out at his boss as Inuyasha just replied with a "Feh". Ignoring his brother's comments, Inuyasha looked to his assassin friend.

"It's great to see you again Bak but we have to go. Dad wants us to go and pick three girls that live in Tokyo." Inuyasha's eyes went to Sesshomaru's face, trying to see if there was any reaction. 'Maybe Sesshomaru might not care about barely being able to choose who he'll marry, but I'm going to make sure I find a girl I like.'

Walking to the steps, Inuyasha grabbed a brown folder and threw it at Bankotsu who caught it with ease.

"In there is the information about the three girls who we are supposed to pick up. Shippo was suppose to join us, but it seems that he had some prior arrangements and wasn't in his computer room. Anyway he left a note saying, 'Scare those girls and every movie and pictures I have, that you don't want the world to see, will be up in seconds." Bankotsu's face dropped, wondering what media the kitsune had on him.

"Guess I'll be joining you then." Bankotsu told the folder, as he rummaged through the portraits and info sheets.

"Fine, but this time I'm driving." Sesshomaru told them, as he cut off Bankotsu, who had been moving to the driver seat. Sending Sesshomaru a pout, Bankotsu steered his body so he could sit on the passenger's side.

"I'll be taking my bike, so I'll follow behind you guys." Inuyasha turned, grabbing his red helmet, which had sat unnoticed, on the steps.

"Wait Yash, I just wanted to tell you…well that book you wrote was quite interesting." Inuyasha sharply turned around thinking he had heard something else than what Bankotsu had said. But the human had already entered the car, not allowing Inuyasha to question him any further. Sighing, something which Inuyasha realized he had been doing a lot of today, he mounted his black and silver Yamaha YZF-R6 and followed his older brother.

§♥Crying♥§

Kagome parked in the only open space, the large boutique parking lot had to offer. Kohaku and Souta had been protesting through-out the whole entire car ride, on how teenage boys should never go shopping with their older sisters for it was against some unwritten male code or another. That was until Jakotsu told them that Yue was usually the one protesting, which made no sense to the boys since they all knew for a fact that she wasn't a boy.

As the group approached the boutique's entrance; Yue, Kohaku, and Souta were forced to walk in front, as Kagome, Jakotsu and Sango brought up the rear. When asked why, the only statement given was, "for precautionary purpose only."

"This stinks" Yue muttered loud enough for the two teens beside her to hear.

"Wait till they we are actually start shopping." Kohaku muttered back as he opened the door to the boutique.

The twinkling of a bell had all the sore clerks turn towards the door. Yue allowing Kohaku and Souta go ahead of her was instantly smothered by every worker, as she stepped in.

"We received word that you would be here, Mr. Takumori."

"Any thing you please is at your disposer." All the female workers smiled sweetly at Yue who they thought was Jakotsu, since once again she had left home looking more like a boy than a girl. Blushing, Yue pointed at Jakotsu who had just entered with Kagome and Sango. All who had to push away the almost all female employees that had gathered around Yue just to enter.

"Uh, yeah that's Jakotsu Takumori. I'm Yue Takumori." The workers looked from Yue to Jakotsu trying to see whether or not she was lying.

"Please forgive my employees incompetence. I told them Jaki was a known cross-dresser. They must have thought I was joking." A red headed girl pushed past her employees and walked right up to Jakotsu.

"Aya!" Jakotsu cheered before both kissed each others cheeks and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Yue is constantly being hit on. Even on the plane she made a hopelessly in love girl cry. Anyway, moving that aside, Ayame this is my cousin Kagome and her little brother Souta. That is Sango and Kohaku. These three girls are in dire need of an update in fashion. In truth, they just need anything that will make them even slightly more feminine."

"Hey don't forget your promise to become more masculine!" All three girls, who had been accused of having no fashion taste retorted at the same time.

"Yeah, Whatever. Anyway Aya get to work!" Winking at Jakotsu, Ayame snapped her fingers and soon her now calm employees pounced on the three girls dragging them to the changing room's.  
.

"Hey make sure the outfits are sexy and match their taste!" Jakotsu yelled after them, before gently picking up the glass of champagne that was being presented to him and Ayame, by one of her other employees. Her green eyes were glowing in excitement.

"I do hope your assistants know what their doing." Slapping Jakotsu playfully on the arm Ayame looked towards the changing rooms, pretending to be insulted.

"How dare you not trust my talents! They will be fine don't worry I know what I'm doing." As yells came from the changing rooms, both designers looked at each other with a mix of worry and pleasure on their faces.

Kohaku and Souta sat in two plush chair, ignoring their sister's cries, more interested on the video game that, Souta had thankfully brought with him.

♣♣♣

Yue closing her eyes grabbed the next piece of clothing on the wall, if you could really call it clothing. For the last hour, or so it seemed, she, Sango and Kagome had been trying what she most likely betted, were like the skimpiest clothes Ayame had in stock.

Yue had been forced into a see-through dress, to a low cut (all the way down to the bellybutton) shirt, and others that just were slight variations of the previous. The same could be said of Sango's and Kagome outfit. Though she had only seen a few, Yue was just hoping they were having more luck.

Taking a deep breathe, Yue opened one of her silver eyes with caution. Seeing the outfit, her eyes would have literally popped out of her head, if it had been possible. Muttering curses at Jakotsu, Yue slowly unlaced the silver lace that held the corset together.

Wrapping it securely over her body, she proceeded in tying the damn thing. Tightening the strings in the back, she checked to make sure the thick straps were securely on her shoulders and not slipping. Glancing at the mirror she had to admit to herself that it didn't look half bad.

The black and red cherry blossom design was amazing, the red background truly made the silver trimming look exotic. The silver lining that ran around the bottom and top of the corset, which may not have looked good with it before on the hanger, seemed perfect on Yue's slightly tan body.

Knowing she would soon to regret it, she slipped into the skirt that seemed to be a match with the beautiful, yet rather revealing corset she had on.

The god's must have spared her, for she soon realized that the skirt wasn't as short as it had seemed. When Yue had first looked at it, it looked as if it reached mid-thigh, now it seemed it reached all the way down to the floor. The unlucky part was on both sides from the waist till almost to her knee had almost the same style as the corset. Silver lace, was strung through the metal holes, ending up in an elegant bow, near her knee.

At first glance it seemed just like any other black skirt, twirling in the space provided by the room Yue turned out to be wrong. Hints of silver and red seemed to appear, whenever the light would hit the skirt.

Releasing her hair from the braid, she watched the black and red locks flow over her shoulder. Brushing away her sideways bangs, that had seemed to want to play with her eyes, Yue could only take a deep breathe before unlatching the door.

"I'm done!" Hollering into the store didn't seem to do any good for Yue. Her family, Ayame and Ayame's employees, who all had admiring looks, were all sitting in front of the changing room doors. Yue sent a quick glance to Sango and Kagome who smiled sheepishly, for they had started to refuse to try on anymore clothes after an hour and a half had passed.

Yue's eyes strayed on Kagome's form for a few seconds. Trying to figure out if her cousin her come to the realization that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes, but instead one of Ayame's kimonos. Seeing as no one was saying a word about Kagome outfit, she decided to stay silent as well. More out of punishment, for Sango and Kagome who had stopped trying on clothes and thinking that she hadn't noticed.

"Oh my god! I have a sister! And I must say she has a damn fine figure!" Rushing over Jakotsu jumped into Yue's unawaiting arms, hugging her tightly.

"Jaki...can't….breathe…"

Finally understanding his sister mumbling, he released Yue from his killer hug. Smiling innocently, he started to eye her as if she was prey. He did a few swoops around her body, before Yue got irritated. Her breast were being squeezed and pushed out for the whole world to see, and not matter what Jakotsu said, she herself was much more comfortable in pants and a baggy shirt

'It's been a long day, and standing around for a bunch of fashion critics doesn't seem like my piece of pie.' Stepping back through the doors that lead to the lines of changing rooms Yue heard moans of protest, mainly from the guy section of Ayame's assistance. Entering her dressing room, Yue locked the door before starting to unlacing both the corset and skirt.

Once in nothing but her underwear, Yue found her bindings with ease. Once her breast were secure, which had been more of an annoyance than usual, the search for her other clothes began.

"We will definitely be taking that Aya." Jakotsu whispered, though not soft enough for Yue's youkai ears had heard him.

"Oh no, we are not Jakotsu. Unless you are planning to wear it of course!" Yue screamed, as she found her pants under a very sultry but quite comfortable green satin dress. Slipping her legs through each loose pant legs, she quickly buttoned all three of the metal buttons. Her head poked through her loose black wife beater, after her arms successfully made their way through, she grabbed the hair tie that was on her wrist. Gathering her hair into a high ponytail, she secured it with a few twist and ties of the hair tie. Exiting her dressing room she walked to the swinging doors that lead to the store. Reaching for her suede leather jacket, which had once belonged to her father's, her hands were stopped as an unfamiliar voice reached her youkai ears.

"Kagome Higurashi, Yue Takumori and Sango Kira. Am I correct?" The voice's tone sent ripples of excitement and fear down her spine. She heard no noise come from her family until Jakotsu opened his big mouth.

"So what if I am Yue Takumori. Does that mean I get to play with your adorable ears, Mr. Doggy?" Hitting her forehead with her hands, she ran her hands down her face till it stopped partly at her mouth.

'You're a goddamn idiot Jakotsu. Seriously.' Cracking her knuckles, her ears began twitching. Not knowing if it was fear or excitement, Yue didn't care; she was sensing a fight, something that she had been wanting for since she had first stepped out of the plane.

"You're coming with us bitch." This time it was a different voice, this one much gruffer yet somehow more attractive. Swinging the doors wide open, she stared at her next opponents her eyes that were sparkling like diamonds.

"Over my dead body."

§♥Crying♥§

Sesshomaru checked in the side mirror, his brothers' Yamaha still following them. Turning his eyes back to the road, Sesshomaru paid little attention to the assassin next to him

"So we are basically looking for three girls. Kagome Higurashi, twenty six years old 5'5, medium length ebony hair. Brown eyes and from what I can see a pretty good body." Sesshomaru ignored Bankotsu unofficial commentary, still despite his better judgment, he took a glance at the picture that was being held between two of Bankotsu's fingers near Sesshomaru's face.

Kagome sat under the shade of a tree. A picnic set on a yellow blanket was spread out in front of her form. On Kagome's crossed legs sat a rather fat spotted cat, whose paw was being held by one of Kagome's hands, making it wave. A white sailor shirt graced her chest, with green cuffs wrapping around her wrists, a red tie sat tied between the two parts of the green and white collar. The matching green skirt reached the middle of her leg. His eyes strayed on her form for a few more moments then he had expected, nodding he waited for the next girl.

"Sango Kira, twenty six, same as the last girl. 5'6 with long brown hair and brown eyes. From her outfit she is a youkai slayer but probably not a good one, her stance seems off, still her body is better than the school kid." Ignoring another useless comment, Sesshomaru took a quick look at the newest picture and quickly confirmed that what Bankotsu had said was true, at the least the part about the girl being a youkai slayer. A fabric similar to latex hugged every part of her body.

"And finally Yue Takumori, twenty seven years.. 5'7, dark brown eyes and medium length ebony hair. She is a youkai, who I'm guessing enjoys playing with swords. I can't see her damn body covered in the bogu though." Sesshomaru looked at once when he heard youkai. Eyeing the girl in the picture, she didn't seemed much like a youkai, but he couldn't really see either with the kendo helmet, chest plate and clothing blocking his view. Unknown to both men, the person in the picture was not Yue, but instead Jakotsu.

Glancing again at the smiling girl in the school uniform, his eyes returned to the road. The music playing in the car turned from the harmonious plays of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' to crackling and soon Inuyasha voice was heard.

"Yo where in the hell are we going? Do you two even know where to find the fucking girls?" Grabbing the headgear with a microphone, Bankotsu clued Inuyasha in.

"Shippo was able to track them, using their cell phones or something like that. At this moment, they're in some boutique about two blocks away." Bankotsu heard some sort of sigh before the crackling stopped and 'Moonlight Sonata' started to fill the car again.

Inuyasha increased his speed, trying not to want to kill his father and Sesshomaru for ever getting him into this mess. Sesshomaru's car slowed before taking a right turn, Inuyasha followed like a good brother and parked his bike right next to the black Mustang. Swinging over both legs, he planted his feet firmly on the ground as he removed his helmet.

"So this the place?" Inuyasha asked eyeing Sesshomaru trying to see any reaction.

"Yup. Rufa Star Boutique." Instead of hearing his brother's monotone voice, he heard Bankotsu's eager one. Rolling his eyes he walked at the same pace as his brother, who seemed far more than ready to do this.

Opening the door, the sound of a bell rang through the whole shop. Six heads turned to the door, ignoring the attendants behind them, who seemed to be putting stacks of clothing away. Standing up from the comfortable sofa seat, Ayame walked over to the three new customers. Keeping a good distance away, her voice was clear, but fear laced each word.

"How may I help you?" Looking past the wolf youkai, Sesshomaru searched the other five heads, which still had their eyes fastened on them. Two of the girl there he recognized from as the girls in the pictures, he had just recently seen. Looking at the other girl, he eyed her body carefully, though something felt out of place he was willing to bet this was Yue Takumori.

"Kagome Higurashi, Yue Takumori and Sango Kira. Am I correct?" Bankotsu asked, trying to make his voice sound as gentle as possible. They presumed it was Yue who was coming up behind the wolf youkai, the two other girls following her, one whose fear covered her aura entirely.

Jakotsu, who was being mistaken for Yue, glanced at Ayame, Sango and Kagome, seeing as none knew what was going on, he instantly took charge. By being himself and answer Bankotsu's question in a mocking tone.

"So what if I am Yue Takumori? Does that mean I get to play with your adorable ears, Mr. Doggy?" Jakotsu, eyed the adorable man that stood in front of him. He was beginning to have such an urge to rub those little triangular fluffy ears that seemed to be a permanent part of the guy's head.

"You are coming with us bitch." Inuyasha reached out for Kagome's arm, snatching her he tried to pull her after him, as he walked to the door. No one noticed the other person in the room till all nine people, not including the assistants, turned towards the back of the store as a loud bang came from the swinging doors that led to the dressing rooms.

"Over my dead body." Hissing each word out, Yue walked through the doors, ready to kick anyone's ass.

"Let go of Kagome." She stated calmly, her silver eyes moved to connect to Sango's, an unvocalized conservation ran past the two fighters, before the silver eyes of Yue returned to the dirty golden eyes of Inuyasha.

Not having any time to react, the sudden upper-cut sent Inuyasha staggering back, releasing Kagome's arm in the process. Catching herself before she hit the floor, Kagome ran over two the two young brothers, wanting to protect the teens who seemed more excited about the soon-to-be fight then frightened.

Both Yue and Sango gave a quick glance at Kagome, with a mental sigh of relief, their eyes caught one another's. With a nod Sango moved into a adaptation of her original fighting pose, her feet were evenly separated and her body had turned sidewise, this position allowing her to pick and choose any attack in a moment. Noticing the change in Sango's posture, Yue turned her attention to the three men who stood at the front of the store, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru moved his mouth, ready to answer but a blur of dark silver hair swept past him, knocking Yue to the ground. Sesshomaru groaned softly, only his brother would start fighting now, and wait till later for the explanations.

"Y-Jakotsu!" Jakotsu yelled at his sister, almost slipping the secret that the men had mistaken their two identities. Grabbing Inuyasha's wrist, Yue was able to kick him off of her body by planting her feet in his stomach, pushing him forward, making him flying a few feet away and landing inside a circular rack of clothing.

Seeing as how Inuyasha had already started to play, Bankotsu eagerly joined in the game, for he was never one to let Inuyasha have more fun then himself. Out of nowhere, Bankotsu appeared behind Jakotsu, whispering in the cross-dresser's ear.

"My, my, my, what a cute defenseless girl we have over here. Do you honestly think a mortal can defeat Inuyasha?" Bankotsu smiled maliciously, having fun with his bantering. That was until Jakotsu's elbow connected with his gut.

"That where you're your wrong cutie, I'm not as defenseless as you may think." Grabbing one of his two arms, Jakotsu flung Bankotsu over his shoulder, using as little energy as he could. Jakotsu's eyes turned to his older sister.

Yue had just finished trying to do a round house kick, which Inuyasha seemed to have easily blocked. More kicks soon followed, each being blocked one after the other. What Inuyasha wasn't expecting was for his opponent to fake a move and instead of going high, Yue dropped to the ground and swung one leg towards his feet. As Yue's leg hit her intended aim, Inuyasha was swept off his feet, landing face first one the floor

"Stop." The single command was filled with irritation and took over everyone in the room who instantly stopped moving and look to the person who had gained their attention, Sesshomaru. With a quick glance he looked over to Bankotsu, who had started to battle Sango, after he had gotten up to attack Jakotsu.

"I think we have a huge misunderstanding." Ayame looked at the silver haired god, knowing full well who he was. Nodding she snapped her fingers and soon ten chairs where sitting in a circle, an occupant in each one.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu sat together, next to Inuyasha sat Souta and Kohaku, who just sat there looking at the three men as if they were the most amazing people on earth.

"Apparently none of you three received the letter my father supposedly sent out. So let me begin. I'm Sesshomaru Saigoku; the idiotic half-breed over there is Inuyasha Saigoku and our bodyguard Bankotsu."

"Diamond Dogs." Both Kagome and Sango said as their mouths hung open. Yue looked at them with curiosity in her eyes.

"What?"

"These three men are three out of the ten most powerful people in the world. The ones with the best connections, someone, unless they had a death wish, would not want to mess with. Sesshomaru is an up and coming politician, who has everyone's eyes on him, and also the next in line to control the underworld. Inuyasha has won every fighting tournament since he had entered at the age of thirteen, fifteen years ago. And Bankotsu is said to not only be invincible but also immortal, yet he isn't a youkai nor is he a hanyou. He works as a hired assassin and only a few were left alive to tell the events of the assassination. It's been lead to believe he lets some live so he can get some recognition.

"The other Diamond Dogs included Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha father, Inutaisho; a monk named Miroku, the Kumo brothers, Onigumo and Naraku, a wolf youaki like myself named Kouga, a thunder youkai named Hiten and the tenth a miko named Kikyo.

"Hiten and Kikyo aren't that really considered true Diamond Dogs, mostly because they are replacements. A man in America named Gabriel had held the ninth spot till he was murdered. The tenth one was murdered as well, he was Kagome's father." Ayame whispered in a hush voice to Yue's ears. The moment she had heard that not only her Father but Kagome's as well had once been Diamond Dogs, she felt as if she was suffocating.

She made a quick glance to Kagome, sitting two seats away from her away from her, Kagome's body was shaking, fear rolled off of her in waves, it was impossible for no one not to notice. Even at the touch of Souta's hand placed on her own, Kagome flinched and pulled away. Yue narrowed her eyes and stared straight at Sesshomaru

"So what do you want with us?" Yue asking forcefully, a small growl vibrated in her throat. Jakotsu placed his hand on her tense arm, only relaxing her enough that she wouldn't start fighting again.

"Daddy dearest decided to play a little game that involves Sesshomaru, as well as myself. And you three are part of the twenty-five girls chosen too…" Inuyasha stopped as the only who had had remained calm erupted.

"What?!? So you've decide this against our will?! Hell, you didn't even ask what any of us felt about this ridiculous idea!" Kagome, feared broke and had been instantly replaced by anger. Anger that came from an unknown place.

"It's not what you think…" Sesshomaru began, before Kagome interrupted again.

"Oh it's not is it? It basically sounds like kidnapping to me."

"Wench didn't ya get the letter? All three of you must have received them." Kagome's eyes turned from Sesshomaru to met Inuyasha's slightly darker golden stare.

"Hey I am not a wench! And…."Kagome thought off all the odd mail she had received lately. Her eyes widened when she remembered of a golden envelope with a crescent moon a seal. "Oops." She muttered silently, trying not to be heard.

"I see." Sesshomaru's smugness as he said those two words caused Kagome to narrow her eyes at the Inu-youkai before slumping in to the chair, her fear and anger completely forgotten.

"So I assume you'll come with us peacefully now?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes still on Kagome, who was so embarrassed that her bright-red face was looking down at her lap, avoiding the golden stare.

"No! I want to see this envelope first." Sango stated, her eyes darting to each of the three men.

"Fine but we shall follow you to your home, find the stupid envelope and then we can take you to the house." Gulping Kagome turned her head to see Sango and Yue both having the aura of determination around them.

"Our brothers will be able to come with us to your home, right?" Kagome's eyes turned to Kohaku and Souta before her coffee brown eyes reached Sesshomaru's, her gaze pleading. Receiving a nod from him, her face broke into a large smile, sending a warm pulse to course through Sesshomaru's body.

Bankotsu stared at the brother and sister talking softly to each other. Blue strips streak down the cheeks of the girl, and yellow marks covered the boy's face, suddenly it hit him. "That's why you two look familiar you two look familiar! You two were the ones playing at the airport right?" Jakotsu's eyes twinkled.

"I'll answer if you let me touch those adorable puppy ears on Inuyasha's adorable head." Jakotsu's chocolate eyes went to the twitching silver ears.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha cried, placing his hands over the places on his head were his ears would be, if he hadn't been cloaked by one of Miroku's sutra's. Kagome looked at Jakotsu, then Inuyasha trying to see what ears they kept talking about, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Ja –Yue! Stop it! It's your fault to begin with! So let's go! The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the sooner I can kill you for being such an idiot!" Yue yelled at her brother, storming towards the door, she turned back briefly.

"And Yue don't buy anything. And I mean anything!" Eyeing her brother for a few seconds she turned around, and walked out of the door.

"Hey how is this my fault? It's more Kagome's fault than it is mine!" Jakotsu said to the empty space where Yue had once been, knowing full well she had heard him. Inuyasha rolling his eyes, followed Yue's, who he too thought was Jakotsu, departure only to escape from the real Jakotsu.

Seeing Kagome form still in the chair, Sango pondered over Kagome's sudden mood swings. She had never seen the girl act like that before. Deciding to give Kagome some time alone, Sango stood up, ushering the younger brothers out of the store, she gave a small wave to Ayame before Sango, herself, disappeared through the door.

"Oh parting is such sweet sorrow Aya."

"Oh but Jaki, you'll see me soon enough." Ayame winked at her friend, as he left her shop, with Bankotsu right behind him.

§♥Crying♥§

Inuyasha walked as fast as humanly possible from the person, he assumed was Yue, who had been able to see through his cloak and had become fixated with his ears.

The sun's glare created a blind spot as he made his way towards his bike. Lifting his hand, to create a shadow, he was able to see a figure on his seat. Inuyasha breathe hitched, for a reason he could not explain, as he saw the mortal who he had fought with in the Boutique. The wind was busy playing with the black and red locks of the ponytail, creating some difficulties as Yue's silver eyes tired to connect with his golden ones.

"Nice bike."

"T-thanks"

"Interesting book too, what chapter you on?" An eyebrow rose at her question. She brought up a book, that he recognized was the same one he had written, wondering why he had brought the book with him. Inuyasha throat had suddenly gone dry, and no matter how much he tried now sound would leave his lips. Hearing no response, Yue continued speaking.

"It's one of my favorites." Yue smile sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. Hoping to have regained his voice he opened his mouth, only to be stopped by an obnoxiously loud car horn. Jakotsu stuck his head out of the window of Kagome's mother red Volkswagen GTI.

"Jakotsu, you go with Inuyasha alright? Since we have Bankotsu, and Kagome is going to ride with the other silver hared hunk, you should get a treat too." Winking Jakotsu's brought his head back in and waved as Sango pulled away, heading for the Higurashi temple.

"You're the worst sibling in the world!" Yue yelled at the departing car. Taking a deep breath Yue looked at Inuyasha.

"Have an extra helmet?" Her shy laugh, and the fact that she smelled of snow drops and ocean air, made Inuyasha just want to sweep Jakotsu (Yue) of his feet and kiss him. Mentally shaking his head at the strange idea, he motioned for her to get off. Opening the hidden compartment under the seat he handed her a smaller red helmet.

Inuyasha slipped is head into his black helmet, the feeling of comfort instantly sweeping through his body. Grabbing his leather gloves of the seat of his bike, where his helmet had been moments ago, he slipped the gloves on with ease. Swinging his leg over his bike, he unknowingly positioned himself on the bike, ready to take of in a moments notice.

Flipping up his visor Inuyasha looked at the guy standing awkwardly beside him, the red helmet still in Yue's hands.

"Get on." Yue didn't move, rolling his eyes, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to his bike. Grabbing the helmet roughly from Yue's hands, he shoved the helmet unto her head. Checking to see if everything was placed correctly, he flipped Yue's visor up, allowing Inuyasha to fall into the silver stream that was Yue's eyes.

"Just swing a leg over and wrap your arms around my waist. It isn't going to bite you" Hearing the slight kindness in his voice created a sense of trust for Yue. Seeing her nod, Inuyasha reached over to her and flipped down her visor, before doing the same to himself.

Within seconds he felt the warmth of another being behind his back. Turning the motorcycle on, he walked a few steps as the motor roared to life and he sped after the red Volkswagen. Yue's arms tightened around Inuyasha's waist and he couldn't stop the light blush that spread through his cheeks.

"It would have been better if you had been a girl." Sighing, he sped up, trying to keep up with the red car that held Bankotsu.

§♥Crying♥§

"It wouldn't be a wise idea for you to go outside looking that." The monotone voice, with humor hidden in his words; reached Kagome's ears. Narrowing her eyes, she spun on her heel, her nose running into the man's silky grey satin collared shirt.

Her eyes staring straight at the chest, being that Sesshomaru was a head or so taller than her, she had an excellent view. Through the unbuttoned parts of the shirt, she could see his lightly tanned creamy skin calling out for her touch. Beating her mind for thinking that, her attention instantly called by the voice whispering in her ear.

"Like what you see?" Dragging her coffee colored eyes from the opening in the shirt, she lifted her face, slowly, trying to think of anything that would reduce that bright crimson blush that covered her whole face. An elegantly raised silver eyebrow and a smug look of satisfaction was what her eyes saw when Kagome finally obtained enough courage meet her eyes with his.

A large mistake on her part. Sesshomaru being taller that her, he had his eyes looking down at her; making her feel almost inadequate. Like a spider staring at the human foot that was going to destroy its life. Mentally shaking her head, she lowered her gaze, concentrating on the carpet, which had suddenly become entirely too fascinating.

'Breathe Kagome, breathe.' Chanting that as a mantra, she regained her composure. Placing her hands on her hips, she took a few steps back, her gaze returning to his molten golden eyes; the slight twinkling she had obtained showed defiance. Poking him in the middle of the chest, she felt the slight rippling of the muscles that were hidden.

"In fact I don't! Who the hell do you think you are? Telling me what I can't wear, you bastard." Sesshomaru's eyes turned to steel, turning his head to the side, Kagome mouth was forming into a smug smile. Lifting her finger, about to poke his chest again, to regain his attention, the sudden movements of his hand stop all her movements. The gentle finger grabbed her chin, and for a few seconds Kagome thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he turned her head to the side. The full-length mirror that stood a few feet away caused Kagome's eyes to widen.

Fifteen minutes prior to Sesshomaru's unannounced entrance into the boutique, Jakotsu and Ayame had forced Kagome to try a black kimono. No matter how hard she had argued, and refusing to wear it, she had been forced into the immodest kimono. The top followed a v-neck path, stopping an inch after more than moderate amount of her cleavage was showing. The built in bra seemed to have created breast that Kagome knew she didn't have, now or in the future.

Lily blossoms where scattered all over the black material, as if blown by the winds. The silver obi that encircled her waist gave that idea that she had an hour glass figure. The remaining black material stopped at a slanted angel at the top of her knees. On one side of the dress, the material was scrunched up, creating a small strain that was enough to pull the other side of the material, which had a slit going down and inch away from the end of the obi, showing off her thigh.

Kagome stared at her mirror image, wishing this day was all a dream. The blush rising from her neck and her sudden dry throat told her all this was real. Without knowing she had been in this outfit the entire time, for after she had come out, Yue had revealed her last outfit and then the chaos had happened.

In her mind all Kagome could wish for was that the ground would open right now and swallow her up, saving from any further embarrassment. Waiting did nothing, as she finally gave up, for she figure the earth had betrayed.

"Stupid earth" Kagome mumbled, her eyes glaring so intently, that she thought it might burst into flames.

It didn't.

Seeing no other possibilities, she looked at the mirror again, to see that the dress was all in her imagination.

It wasn't.

Sesshomaru eyed the expressions on the girl's face. Hearing her curse the ground had almost made him smile. Kagome certainly looked older than in the picture he had seen in his Mustang. But even in the picture there was something that had drawn to him, even now there was a force, a voice in the back of his head, telling him to kiss her open lips.

The hand that still was holding her chin was on the verge of cupping her cheek, which in the past always led to kisses, and steaming romps that hardly relieved any stress. Pulling he hands away, the slight scratch of his claw woke her from her dream.

"Shit!" The loud voice that belonged to Kagome brought Sesshomaru back form his own delusions. Looking at the fleeting form of Kagome sadness and happiness filled his mind, neither one he could give an explication as to why he was feeling them.

♣♣♣

Kagome swiftly ran past the racks of clothing. Pushing through the swinging doors, she ran to her dressing room. Gasping for air, she turned the small knob on the doorknob, locking it. She was rapidly striping herself from the kimono that had captured Sesshomaru's eyes; creating a shiver down her spine.

Grabbing her jeans that laid on the floor, she pulled them on with a speed any youakis would have envied. Feeling relief enter her body, she prodded through piles of clothes till she found the black shirt which had a grainy Jolly Roger on the front. Her arms poked through the sleeves of her black tee. By poking and prodding and throwing of clothes to the other side of the semi-large dressing room, Kagome was able to discover her black ankle socks and her white DC skater shoes with green embroidering on the side.

Slipping on the shoes, which had been Souta's Birthday present to her because in his mind she needed to be more stylish, just as Jakotsu had said, she inhaled and exhaled deeply. Flipping the knob making the once locked door, unlocked, she slowly walked back to Sesshomaru.

"There is less of a chance of it being passed now with that fact that Higurashi was killed by the youkai's he was trying to unite." Sesshomaru's voice reached her ears. Ayame's soon followed. Yet at the moment nothing was sinking in.

"How problematic we demons are. It was a nice dream though; one I wish I had never awakened from."

Kagome feet stopped moving at the mention of her father sunk in. She leaned onto the wall that was next to the swinging doors, and slowly slid to the ground. Her eyes glassed over as the memories of her father flooded her mind.

♣♣♣

"Ayame?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" The wolf youkai had appeared by his side, the instant he had called, and a slight smirk on her lips.

"That dress, please bring it to the beach house when you arrive." Staring straight ahead, Sesshomaru had not been able to see the sudden glee in Ayame's face.

"Yes milord with much pleasure. Should I bring the girl as well?" Finally catching the Inu-youkai's attention, Ayame's smirk disappeared into an innocent grin when the golden stare was brought upon her emerald eyes. The stare made her body erupt into small quivers. Smiling weakly she averted her eyes to look towards the dressing rooms.

"I'm kidding Sesshomaru. You would never fall for a mere mortal." Ayame watched, from the corner of her eye, as his eyes turned to the dressing rooms. A sly smile was placed unto her lips, before remembering a topic she had been talking to her southern wolf cousin, Ginta, about.

"So have there been any more problems Sesshomaru? Ginta has told me that there have been some youkai's causing problems for the Shinubu." Sesshomaru turned towards Ayame, his voice lowering, as if to make sure Kagome could not hear.

"Not necessarily problems, but the dimwits, like Kouga and my brother, who are trying to solve them are only making them worse." Ayame smiled at the name of her to-be-mate. Now of course all she had to do was convince him to actually take her as his mate, but that was only a minor problem compared to everything else.

"I would have been nice if the bill that Senator Higurashi had proposed had been accepted. An alliance between Youkai's and Mortals would have been amazing." Sadness laced every word, but only a monotone voice was her reply.

"There is less of a chance of it being passed now with that fact that Higurashi was killed by the youkai's he was trying to unite." After a few seconds of silence, a small chuckle seemed to echo the building.

"How problematic we demons are. It was a nice dream though; one I wish I had never awakened from."

The small cry that ruptured the silence in the boutique captured the two youkai's attention. Both turned their heads, in a swift motion, towards the dressing rooms.

"Kagome? You alright?" Ayame asked, wondering if something had happened to the young girl.

♣♣♣

Kagome sat on the carpeted floor; her knees drawn to her chest had her arms wrapped around them. The once coffee eyes where now losing their color. Tears gathered in the rims other eyes. One by one the tears fell from her now glazed over eye.

☼ Flashback ☼

"Daddy!" A child's joyful cheer interrupted the silence that was usual in a forest. Long ebony hair was the wind's toy. It twirled and danced with the silky locks. Kagome ran to her father, moving between the trees with her petite arms full of mock orange flowers.

His open arms grab her waist when she had gotten close enough. She felt as if she was flying as he spun her around. The flowers she had spent the last hour picking, flew with her in the wind, they were swept away as they fell into the field of the grass looking like a green ocean. The short brown hair looked more tangle than neat. Thick pieces of his brown hair slightly covered one of his brown eyes.

His body seemed, when angry, to have been chiseled from granite, strong and merciless. But today, with his daughter, Saito Higurashi seemed to have been formed by clay, soft and playful. His tanned skin was covered by blue jeans and a red and blue stripped collar shirt. Putting down Kagome's laughing figure he smiled kindly at his daughter.

"I love you daddy." Kagome's words never reaching his ears, for at that moment the sound of rustling in the bushes obtained Saito's attention. Instead of his daughter warm voice, a chilling one took its place, the voice that only could belong to one certain youkai.

"Higurasshhii." The prolonged syllable on the last named, made goose bumps run Kagome arms. The once kind smile that Saito Higurashi had, had been quickly replaced by a frown. The peaceful eyes turned as deadly as a razor, ready to kill if needed; yet, worry wasn't free from his mask.

"Hebi, I know it's you come on out." Kagome's eyes turned to her father; his voice was nothing she had heard before. Her tiny hands clutched the only white mock orange flower she had left. Her breath stopped short for a second as a dark green snake, as large as any human, appeared behind the trees.

The deep green scales covered the entire body, arms sprouting from the sides, with black talon like fingernails. The snake stood tall, but instead of legs, the scaled covered torso lead to its slightly curved tail. Hebi slithered up to her father, arms crossed over the scaly chest, which was a bright yellow color that contrasted beautifully with the other scales.

And if Kagome hadn't feared death by the snake's hand, she would have appreciated the color more. A forked tongue slipped through the lipless mouth of Hebi. He flicked his tongue across his narrow face, hissing sounds followed the tongues movement as if the large snake youkai was communicating with his tongue. When the hissing stopped other snake youkai's appeared form behind the trees, their scales a deeper green color than Hebi's.

"Kagome. Go Home." The command never seemed to reach the young child's ears.

"KAGOME!" Her head snapped to her father's eyes. The anger, the fear and the coldness that had gathered in his eyes sent her running to the woods, towards her home.

Her legs stopped running moments later; she couldn't leave her father behind. Quietly she returned to the field, following another path. From behind a small bush, that was barely covering the small child, Kagome noticed a weeping willow tree, with its limbs hanging in sorrow. Running to its trunk she prayed she wouldn't be seen by the snake youkai's.

Hidden behind the willow tree, Kagome could see her father with Hebi through the thick leaves of the tree. Her father hadn't moved since she had run away; still the snake youkai seemed eager to shed blood.

"We'vvee come to kill. An order from someone wisheess to rule thiiss world day." Hebi's tongue pocked in and out of his mouth as his words came out. The translation from snake tongue to human tongue created some problems in the snake's words.

"You fool. What will that accomplish? I've started something that will continue even after I've died. Others will finish were I had left off. You aren't helping anyone!" As the final words were shouted, a scaly hand punched Saito in the stomach, sending him to the ground a few feet away from where he once had stood.

"You the foooll. When die, everythinngg will diiee with you." A scaly hand wrapped around the throat of Saito. Blood trickled form the corner of the human's mouth from the punch. Kagome eyes grew wider as the hand tightened around her father's throat. Saito smirked at Hebi, his mouth opened to speak; only stopped by his child's voice.

"Daddy!" Kagome rushed into the field, her eyes staring at her father, as if nothing else existed. Hebi turned his eyes to Kagome, the bright green eyes, with a black slit running through the middle, petrified Kagome. Turning his head to the man in his hand, the youkai smirked, a hard thing for a snake to do.

Dropping Saito, Hebi raced towards Kagome. His black nails, sharper than any knife, were brought together as if a needle. The arm extended back, ready to strike the fear-stricken girl, who couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

Blood splattered onto Kagome face, as she was longer staring at the green snake youkai, but back of her father.

"Daddy?" The whisper of the word didn't reach her father's ears, as blood was coughed up on to the scales of the youkai's arm, which had gone through Saito's chest. The snake hand coming out of his back was covered in her father's crimson blood. .Withdrawing the hand from Saito's chest, the man fell to the ground in a clump. His daughter collapsed to her knees, barely a foot away, a trembling hand touched the blood that was dripping down her cheek. In realization, she crawled on her hands and knees to her father. His eyes were closing, his breathe was laboring.

"Daddy?" Kagome questioned again, her voice was finally registered in her fathers ears, the closing eyes snapped open, and looked at his daughter. In a day Kagome was about to lose the most important person to her. A hand, much larger than her own, reached and stroked her bloody cheek.

"Be a good girl Kagome…" An eruption of coughs stopped him from going on. More blood now poured from the side of his mouth.

"I will… forever love you… my little miko." Kagome eyes gazed at her father; his slowly closing eyes were hiding the on coming darkness that would take him to the afterworld. Then taking his last breathe, he smiled weakly to her and the hand that was on Kagome's cheek dropped, as if in slow motion, to the ground.

"Hmph…Serveess right human. Never deal youakiiss and expect survivvee." Hebi smiled, his fangs dripping saliva all the way to the bottom of his mouth. Kagome sat motionless her mind screaming that she should run away; but, nothing moved. Kagome continued to just sit as she took in the appearance of the snake youkai, his eerie eyes, the scaly body, the blood that belonged inside her father's body covering his right hand. The scaly green hand rose to reach Hebi's narrow face. The lipless mouth opened, the forked tongue sprang out, slowly licking the blood that lay on his fingers.

All emotions left Kagome at that single action, her eyes turning to ones that belonged to a human who had sold their soul. Even so, tears were running down from the glassy eyes. The clear tears mixed with the blood, made it look as if she was crying blood, instead of water. The last thing Kagome remembered before succumbing into darkness was her tiny body standing and running full force towards the snake youkai, her mind screaming

"KILL!"

As Kagome regained conscious, her eyes looked around. Only piles of ashes and dried yellow grass remained were once all the snake youkai's had once stood. Her eyes landed on her father, the blood was no longer running down the side of his mouth, since it had dried during the time she had been unconscious. Her trembling hands tried to shake her father's body awake, yet there was no response. The still glassy eyes started to regain the color that had belonged to her father. And then she screamed, in agony, in fear and in sadness.

☼ End of Flashback ☼

Kagome jolted awake, hearing Ayame kind voice calling her name. Scrabbling up, she wiped the tears she hadn't known she had shed, while thinking of her father, with the back of her hand. Kagome placing a smile on her face and sprouted through the swinging doors that lead to the dressing rooms.

The smile was not able to convince Ayame that Kagome was fine. Ayame could see the tears that had created tracks on her skin. She smiled gently to the human girl, hopping to make her feel better. Even Sesshomaru was unconvinced by her act, the scent of tears that rolled off of Kagome could not fool a youkai, and he eyed Kagome for a few seconds, before turning his gaze to Ayame. Nodding to her, Sesshomaru turned elegantly towards the door and walked out of Rufa Star Boutique. Noticing the leaving man, Kagome ran to catch up with Sesshomaru, not before she turned to Ayame.

"I'll see you later Ayame-chan. Thanks!" Bowing to the wolf youkai, Kagome followed the silver haired lord.

"I'll see you sooner than you think Kagome-chan." Ayame whispered behind to the back of the departing girl.

Turning around, she snapped her fingers, the attendants that had disappeared during the time that Sesshomaru had shown up where all by her side in an instant. "Pack anything that looked good on those girls and some outfits that Jaki-kun will look good in. I'll give it to them next time I see them." Ayame smiled as her workers went straight to work.

The time had come, in the next six months she would devote herself to her Kouga-kun, as well as the three girls who had walked into her shop. The perfect pairs had already formed in her mind, Sesshomaru had even help sped up her plans with Kagome. She even had a person picked out for her Jaki-kun. The female wolf youkai grinned widely, her canines twinkling in the sunlight that filtered through her windows.

Whoever said she was a terrible match-maker was soon to be mistaken. She would prove him wrong in more ways then one. "Oh how fun the next six months will be!"

§♥Crying♥§

Kagome's coffee eyes scanned the parking lot, only one car was parked in the boutiques vicinity, were as before it had been completely packed. The remaining car was a black Mustang, instead of the red GTI Volkswagen, that belonged to her mother. Kagome watched the rear lights flash on as the driver reversed the car, pulling away from its parking spot, and turning towards the main street. Sighing Kagome realized that she had left alone in the boutique. Sango had taken her car, thinking Kagome would get a ride from Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru had probably left, thinking Kagome had her car.

A honk brought her out of her self pity mood; she had been drifting off too. Her eyes saw the Mustang, sitting in the middle of the parking lot, as if waiting for someone. Tinted windows rolled down, and Kagome's eyes grew wide as she saw Sesshomaru sitting in his black leather car seat, his golden eyes looking at her.

"So are you going to get in, or stand around all day with you mouth wide open?" Snapping her mouth closed, she glared at Sesshomaru, but she couldn't stop the warmth that was spreading through her body, created by his voice. Giving him a huge smile, Kagome ran to the other side of the car. Grabbing the handle, she swung the car door open.

With the little grace that she had and the paranoia that something was going to attack her, she carefully placed her left leg into the car. Seeing nothing attacking her leg, her right foot followed. Her back found the leather chair and released the breath she didn't know she had been holding while closing the door.

Sesshomaru turned his head, and patiently started at Kagome. Having a sixth sense that someone was staring at her, Kagome turned her head to look straight into Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Well?" A look of confusion grazed Kagome face. Sesshomaru noticed she had once again begun to chew her lip, as she had done during the small conference in the boutique. It was a habit of either a distraction during a nervous situation or she was in deep concentration. Her half-closed eyes snapped open as the answer hit her.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Hitting the side of her head, she smiled sheepishly. "You're going to go east, away from Mt Fuji, towards the temple and forest region. It's the tallest hill, the one with a Time tree." One silver eyebrow rose before the youkai turned his head towards the road.

"I hope you like it fast and wild." A wicked smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's lips as the words left his mouth.

Kagome could only stare at Sesshomaru, trying not to imagine what he meant by the comment. 'But by that smirk it's got to be something scary!' Gulping, Kagome's hands ravaged around her seat, finding a secure location, underneath the seat, her finger tightened.

The second her muscles had tighten in her hands, Sesshomaru pressed the accelerator. Smoke sprung from underneath the wheels, seconds later the car spun in a half-circle, leaving slight tire marks on the grayish tar. Hitting the main street, Kagome released a small scream as Sesshomaru made the care accelerate even more.

Kagome yelled to the heavens, over the music that had sprung out of now where.

"Oh Kami, please let me LIVE!!!!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: Okat so there all done, now you get to wait another four months…..yeah just kidding, maybe a few weeks since school is almost over. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it, saying you did to my by reviewing makes me feel so much more awesomer…(yeah not a word Microsoft says so) any who and question or confusion can be stated and I will answer without being weird and confusing. So enjoy you day and send me money so I can get Sesshi a new leash and handcuffs.

:Sesshomaru runs: Yeah so have to catch my dog, he went a bit to wild in the last scene. I wonder if he really is that fast. OOOh I made a pun hahaha.

Za


	5. A Mess We Can't Get Out Of

So I'll keep this quick and short because I know your all probably really excited to read the next chapter. Yeah it's taken me a little over six months to post the new cpater, but now it's going to be a lot faster for

1. I got a laptop

2. I found my muse (I had lost him for a while)

3. Because my best friend will kill me if I don't start updating faster

So on to the story

P.S. All chapter are now revised, there are no more mistakes (I pray and there have been some changes, mostly minor)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

This story is in dedication to Bri-chan for always being there for me and making me want to finish this story, even if it takes a while

Definition-

Cross dressing- when a man/women dresses as the opposite sex. Yue and Jakotsu do this a lot, resulting in the little situation they got themselves in. So if a name appears and then parenthesis after the name, it is the person in the parenthesis.

EX: Bankotsu watch Yue( Jakotsu) look up.

Since Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Inuyasha and anyone else who has looked at the picture of Jakotsu who Inutaisho's family thought was Yue, thinks Jakotsu is Yue and Yue is Jakotsu. Yes it is confusing and sorry about that, but it's kinda humorous.

Youkai-demon

As usual...  
"Blah"- talking  
'Blah'- thinking  
§♥Crying♥§-change of scene  
☼ Flashback ☼ or ☼ End of Flashback ☼- will be stated

♣♣♣- a change in perception but basically the same scene

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of those characters that are involved in Inuyasha. I do own Emi, Daisuke, Yue and all the other characters that do not belong in Inuyasha, including Inu's mom, I can get him grounded! Whohoo.

Parings: Sess/Kag, San/Mir, OC/Inu, Ship/Sot, Rin/Koh, Shi/Sou, Ba/Ja, Ko/Ay

I hope you all enjoy the story…..

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 3: A Mess We Can't Get Out Of

"You can open your eyes now." The demand broke through the mantra that was being repeated in Kagome's fear-stricken mind. Opening the lids that had shut out all the blurry images that had passed by as Sesshomaru drove, the lush tree's that's had yet to notice Fall's arrival was the first thing her coffee eyes took in. Relief warmed her body at the site of the trees that belonged on her shrine. The Mustang was keeping still, giving Kagome the slightest hope that they had finally stopped.

Timidly she released the choking grip that had been placing on both sides of the car seat. Her joints ached from the pressure that Kagome had unintentionally placed on them when she had been holding on for dear life. The tinge of pain quickly spread from her fingers, up through her arms and into her brain, causing a gasp to escape her lips.

The small noise, that would have escaped a person with normal, had captured Sesshomaru's attention. The stiff digits felt as if they would never move again, but she would rather leave the seat of the hellish car than wait for the pain to leave. Thinking of only placing her feet on any non-moving ground and thank Kami she was still alive, warms hands stopped all thoughts of leaving the car.

In surprise Kagome turned her head swiftly, coming close to a near collision with the demon driver. The could-have-been painful collusion, missed by only a hair, didn't even registered in Sesshomaru's mind. His mind preoccupied by the task at hand.

His hands were slowly massaging her right hand, paying attention to every molecule that made up the elegantly complex hand. The soreness and stiffness that once occupied the hand was slowly dissipating, leaving only the warmth that came from the contact to Sesshomaru's hand. Moving the hand slightly, the hands that had once been there, left as quickly as they had appeared. For a second despair descended upon her as an eagle would capture a fish. Yet, as Sesshomaru's fingers pulled her left hand, pulling it closer to him, the feelings disappeared as quickly as they had come.

Kagome's gaze never left his face. The determination that his face tried to hide was seen almost clearly in his golden eyes. If she could have broken the paralyzing spell that had appeared, she would have traced the line from his cheek to his chin, touched his lips, brushed the silver bangs and followed the two magenta strips that sat elegantly on his cheeks.

The peculiar marks that were so enchanting and enticing caused Kagome to blink in confusion and look at his cheeks again. Only to see that two parallel strips were no longer on his cheeks, as if they had never been there. The same could be said of the hands that were no longer massaging Kagome's sore fingers.

Glancing down, his hands were still on her lap a few centimeters away from her own, a fact that Sesshomaru had not realized or cared about. Gulping, Kagome opened her mouth as she made the mistake to look back at his face. The molten golden gaze met her ordinary brown eyes, sending a shiver down her spine. So distracted by the realization that she found this crazed man arousing, that her mind didn't registered the fact that their bodies had come into contact, their faces only millimeters away.

Both lips yearning to close the distance that separated them and be able to touch, even if only for a second. Kagome's body seemed to have decided to no longer care about the consequences of action and other thoughts her mind was spewing in all hope to stop the lip lock.

The tongue that sprang out of Kagome's mouth sensually licked the bottom of her lip, briefly touching Sesshomaru's. The heat that passed, from the mere contact, was unbelievable, uncontrollable, on the verge of primal; so hot that Kagome could feel her skin burning. Whether or not it was the desire for the taste of skin, Kagome couldn't even begin the thought process.

♣♣♣

Sesshomaru couldn't stop looking at the brunette that was sitting only a few millimeters away. The massaging of her hands had been purely on impulse; the gasp of pain that was released by her mouth and her motionless, limp hands, had been caused by him. Yet she had not made a complaint to him. For her movement he could guess she had been trying to leave the car, if anything she would have given her soul to leave the car, all because of his driving.

'Pft. My driving isn't that bad, if anything my driving is better that than Bankotsu's. At least I haven't run over any old ladies, who I think are going to slow on the cross walk.' He thought, making himself feel better, for at least a moment. Not matter how he tried to take himself out of it, the fault that her fingers had been in pain had been his fault, it was because of his driving that she had gripped the seat so hard. The fact that she had said nothing was an act that he had never seen in any of the woman he had dated, an act that for some reason he admired.

Glancing at the Kagome, their eyes connected, a light blush tinted her cheeks, her slightly open lips, were strawberries that he was dying to taste. The sudden images that flashed through his mind all involved the innocently hot Kagome, naked, on a bed, moaning his name, over and over.

The accidental touch of her tongue to his bottom lip brought him from his daze. As accidental as it had been, the touch had triggered something inside of him, and the woman so close that he could smell her was a temptation he could easily take pleasure in taking. However, he was one to never fall for such a temptation, even if he had in the past; there was something about her that he didn't want to taint.

A purity that would make him the demon he really was if he even dared to look at it. Closing her eyes, he prayed to whoever could hear him to stop this torture and send any kind of distraction his way. Opening his eyes was another mistake he would be making that day. The innocence on her face and the look that her coffee eyes held would have driven any man, even Sesshomaru to the edge.

Cursing himself he gave in without much fight, not that he would have any way. Leaning his body in closer, his hands moved from the place on her lap, to her waist, just to close the gap that was between them. Both of her hands were placed squarely on his chest, lightly grapping the silk between her digits.

Their faces drew closer, lips touching in an innocent kiss. The urge to deepen the innocent touch of their lips had Sesshomaru moving in closer. The obnoxious honking that surfaced from nowhere brought both back to reality. Removing his elbow from the horn, silence replaced the shrieking noise. Both turned from each other, neither ready to speak, but the silence was suffocating.

"Guess we are the first ones here." Sesshomaru told her, using his monotone voice that she was use to hearing by now. Looking around the small, vacant parking lot that was at the side of the shrine, Kagome noticed that he was correct. Yue; nor Sango, not even their brothers had arrived.

"But that is impossible we left later than them. And even if Yue has no idea how to get here, we still shouldn't be first." Glancing at the silver watch that encircled her wrist, she looked at the time.

Only ten minutes had passed from when Sesshomaru and she had left Ayame's Boutique, compare that to the fact that it had taken her twenty minutes before to get to the boutique. Kagome didn't even want to try to figure out how many laws Sesshomaru had broken while driving from the boutique to her shrine. The silence that had began after their kiss had begun again, sighing she opened the car door.

'Well poopie. It like he regrets kissing me. I know for a fact that I am not a bad kisser. Well maybe not for a fact, but guys usually tell you if you're a bad kisser. And no one has ever told me that I'm a bad kisser, but I've only kissed one guy and he was bad. Wait what if he wasn't bad. What if I was the one that was a bad kisser? Oh my god I'm a bad kisser!' As Kagome's mind reeled on, she placed her feet onto the asphalt, and pulled her body from the seat. Not even noticing that she was finally on non-moving ground, her feet moved to the front of her home.

The entrance was like the ones on most shrines, two wooden pillars stood on either side of the stairs, with another one crossing the two at the top, at the top of the hill, another gate stood before the entrance to the shrine and her home. Yet these two gates where one of the five that were different. Most entrances had two parallel pillars crossing the vertical pillars. For some odd reason the Higurashi shrine, the Aishotuza Temple, and three other ones had similar entrances at the beginning of the stairs and at the end of the stairs.

Years of rain, wind and the sun had made the red paint on the pillars crack. As the wind blew her hair took a life of its own flowing in front of Kagome's face. Taking advantage of the situation, she slyly, through the corner of her eye, looked at the man who had driven her.

Ten feet away she could see the demonic man had gotten out of the car, like her, and had placed sunglasses on. His body leaned on his side of the car, the parts of his hair that weren't being held by his body against the car, swayed behind him like grass would do when played by the wind. Metallic sunglasses were in place, blocking her view of his eyes, leaving Kagome to wonder what he was looking at.

Giving a small wave, Kagome waited for a response that told her he was looking at her, but nothing came. Putting her hand to her eyes, she tried to block the rays, even while standing under the trees shade, nothing could protect Kagome form the brutally. A sweat drop the rolled to the tip of her nose easily told her that her body was not up to fighting the sun. The sounds of a roaring motorcycle was an easy distraction, yet came with consequences as she moved away from the trees shade to the street.

"Kagi!"

The familiar voice could hardly be heard over the roaring of the motorcycle. A waving hand was speeding towards her on a black and silver motorcycle. For a seconds her eyes moved past the motorcycle to see her mothers red GTI tailing at the same speeds as the motorcycle, fast but not as fast as her demon driver. Noticing that both of the vehicles had turned Kagome ran towards the parking lot, were only seconds before she had tried her hardest to escape.

At the moment Inuyasha parked his bike next to the Mustang, Yue sprang off, quicker than Kagome had when she had been driving with Sesshomaru.

With the helmet still on, Yue ran to Kagome, only to pull her in front of her to use Kagome as a shield.

"Please, if you care about my life, don't let me ever go riding with Inuyasha again." Yue pleaded into Kagome's ear.

"Only if you never let me ride with Sesshomaru." Before Yue could agree, Souta, Kohaku and Jakotsu yanked their doors opens, repeating the actions that Yue and Kagome had done before.

"Sango might just be related to those speed demons." Yue whispered to Kagome, still hiding behind her. Watching their younger brother hug the nearest lamp post, Kagome could only laugh in reply.

"Oh stop sniveling you three. My driving isn't that bad, even Bankotsu complimented it."

"But Sango, it not much of a compliment if he has almost killed three old ladies, and it took him two years to get his license." Kohaku retaliated, only to release the post and begin sprinting to the stairs, with Souta in tow, from the death glares were sent to the boys.

"Last one to the top has to clean the dishes!" Both boys yelled in unison, before running up the flight of stairs that lead to the Higurashi home. Mumbling, Sango lead the others to the front steps where Kagome and Yue stood.

"Nice look." Sango told Yue pointing to her head. Placing a hand on her head, she felt something else rather than her normal soft hair. Realizing she still wore the motorcycle helmet, she pulled it off, but the frown that appeared on her face as the helmet was pulled off only stayed for a few seconds before laughter took its place.

The sudden laughter next to her had Kagome looking past Sango and to see the group of men walking towards them. Not wanting to miss any of the actions, Sango turned around, only to wish she hadn't.

Jakotsu, as he pretended to be Yue, had his arms wrapped around one of Inuyasha's, holding it has tightly as he possibly could. The kissy faces that Jakotsu was adding to his love grip, was making Inuyasha make a face of pure disgust. One of Yue's hands grabbed Kagome's shoulder, as the other wrapped around Yue's waist, trying to control the laughter that was spewing from her lips.

Sango shook her head, moving past Kagome and Yue, starting her climb of the could-be-killer stairs, only to hide the laughter that was trying to force its way out of her mouth.

Giving a quick glance to Sesshomaru, Kagome noticed a humorous glint in his golden eyes. Smiling, she opened her mouth, only to be stopped by the sudden weight in her arms. Looking down, her arms were holding the helmet that had only a few seconds ago been on Yue's head. Yue hand was no longer on her shoulder and the laughter was now farther away. Turning around, she raced to the stairs, to see Sango and Yue walking. Running up the steps that separated them, Kagome was more than ready to plant the helmet back into Yue's arms.

No one even noticing three members of the Diamond Dogs, standing in front o f the stairs, with Jakotsu still attached to Inuyasha's arm.

♣♣♣

Sesshomaru, Bankotsu and Inuyasha looked up at the hundreds of stairs that led to the home of Kagome Higurashi.

"We don't have to climb all those stairs do we? Isn't their some sort of secret entrance that is hiding an elevator?" Bankotsu yelled to the three women who had already started the climb. His eyes large in disbelief as they traveled up what seemed like a never-ending stairwell. Hearing his voice Kagome, turned around, her arms still holding the helmet, a smile was all that appeared as she noticed the three of them, plus Jakotsu still at the bottom of the steps.

"It's not as many as you may think; it's exactly a hundred and forty four stairs. It'll be over before you know it." Turning her head, she eyed the two teenage boys who where close to reaching the top of the stairs, where another Temple pillar stood, it's paint as crack as the one that guarded the entrance.

Sango and Yue, the one being mistaken for Jakotsu, were only a few feet in front of her. The onslaught of laughter had Yue stumbling every few steps, her arms tired of holding the helmet, had Kagome increase her pace finishing the few steps of stairs that separated her from her cousin. Right as she was about to toss the helmet into her cousin's arms, silence replaced the laughter. Looking at Yue and Sango, their snickering grins were gone, and in there place were mischievous grins and eyes filled with a malicious twinkle

"Yue what are you up too?" Kagome whispered, praying that only Yue and Sango had heard her, both girls halting at the accusation.

"Nothing you would approve of, sweet Kagome." Yue replied, her grin spreading wider. Kagome threw her a look that reeked with disbelieves, adjusting the helmet in her arms, she took advantage of the situation and threw the helmet into Yue's arms. Without moving her eyes from Kagome, Yue caught the helmet with ease; tossing the helmet to Sango, and moving past Kagome to escape having to hold the helmet again but to also, put her plan into action.

"My dearest sister Yue, how about a race? I mean with your superior youkai skills you'll easily be able to outrun a mere human." Smirking Yue looked at Jakotsu, who had released Inuyasha's arm when his older sister had stopped her insane laughing. Without having to look anywhere else, he could feel everyone's eyes on his frozen body. The birds that had been singing stopped, just for this moment for the world wanted to here the answer. Jakotsu locked his brown eyes, with the silver ones that belonged to his sister, knowing what he had to do.

"Dear brother, unlike _yourself_, I do not enjoy showing of my abilities." The words that were meant to have a chilling effect, sounded as if they were trembling. Daggers were being thrown back and forth from the connection the two siblings seemed to share.

"It would be funny to see, Yue. I mean, Jakotsu has always boosted about how he is better in his swordplay and beauty. We could hang this over his head for eternity." Jakotsu's eyes went past Yue to look at his wonderful cousin Kagome, who was smiling and innocent smile. How could one who just sold his soul smile so innocently?

"But…but…"

"It wouldn't be too bad to watch, and it could be as funny as the girl says." The cheerful voice that rang beside Jakotsu sent a chill down his spine. Knowing he didn't wish to see which man had handed him the death sentence, by the corner of his eyes Jakotsu could see the smirk that was pleasantly sitting on Bankotsu's mouth. Turning to face Bankotsu head on, to cast the evil glare that his sister was so famous for, Jakotsu's eyes met Bankotsu's for a second before giving up under the pressure and nodding in despair.

Smiling the most innocent smile Yue could muster, she gave a quick wink to Bankotsu, as she walking to the step Jakotsu feet were planted.

♣♣♣

The ebony-haired siblings stood on the same stony step, Kagome only a few steps in front holding her hand up high, with everyone else standing behind the two siblings. Bringing her arm down, the two took off, passing Kagome in a flash. The air passing swiftly by their bodies unintentionally untied their hair, making that it would be soon that it be difficult if not impossible to tell them apart.

"Yue, what exactly are you planning?" Jakotsu muttered softly, to make sure the other youkai's that still stood on the stone steps couldn't hear. Turning her head slightly, Yue moved her hair and eyed the place they had left, only a few moments ago. The others had begun the process of walking again, but the distance was still great, increasing by the seconds.

"I was bored." Glancing forward, a weeping willow leaning across the stairs had its leaves barely caressing the stone steps.

"When we pass that tree, switch spots with me. They already think we are each other, so let's just give them more to proof." A slim eyebrow rose, the siblings still keeping the same pace, closing up on the willow, Yue added, "and this, is just making me want to go faster."

Seeing her brother nod, in belief, Yue turned forward again, the stones beneath their feet blurring, every inch of Yue's body craving to go faster, the saner part knowing that she should be keeping to the pace, if only for a few moments longer. Red veins spread in from the corners of her eyes, expanding to turn the once white iris into a tainted pink. Deeping in color as the willow tree came closer.

The thin branches that held the tiny leaves swayed with the wind, dancing a song of loneliness. Glancing at her brother, his pace slowing down, she could only widen the grin that was appearing on her face. As if on cue wit her happiness, leaves swept past her face. A feeling of being released form imprisonment flooded Yue. With the leaves pushing her forward, she moved left, taking over the spot where Jakotsu would have been.

Within a few seconds only a dust cloud was left.

♣♣♣

Coming to a slow jog, Jakotsu looked to see his sister finish the remaining steps. Moving to her side of the stairs, the leaves returned to their normal place, as a curtain, blocking the view from both sides.

"If this happens the first day here, I'm wondering what will happen in the next few months." Shaking his head, to remove the disastrous visions that he had created, Jakotsu only sighed and thought of Inuyasha's silvery ears, twitching.

♣♣♣

The wind felt powerful, pushing Yue forward. Not caring now if anyone saw the slight twitch in her cloak that happened as soon as her demonic side was released. Round white ears, stripped with black, poked through her dark tresses. A tail similar to her ears, moved from one side to the other, like a dog wagging in happiness.

The joy pouring through Yue, wished that she could keep running till she collapsed in exhaustion. But as the last few stone steps faded into a stone walkway, Yue forced herself to regained control of her youkai side. The sudden decrease in speed though created some problem in stopping.

Making Yue try to slide to a stop, only to fall backwards, land on her rump and seconds later have her body laying completely on the stone slabs. The tiger inside her body whined pathetically, wanting to be released again. Wanting to do anything but to be tapped inside a body again.

Taking deep breathes, Yue tried to calm her intensely beating heart, and have the red tints leave her eyes. Jakotsu's laughter reached her ears, at the same time as his footsteps came to a halt. Cracking the eyes that she had closed previously, the red had disappeared completely from her eyes, allowing her the vision of her brother looking as he had simply taken a hidden elevator, and was only sweating because he had had to walk to reach his sister.

In a familiar motion, Jakotsu's hands played with hair, retying it into his usual sloppy bun. Grinning he glanced down raising an eyebrow gracefully at his sister who had fallen and ended up laying down on the heated stone slabs. Her black and red hair spread all over the place.

"In best looking, after running you so win Jaki."

"Only because you get to wild and don't care about you look Yue-kun." Yue narrowed her eyes at her brother, slightly offended at the words that she knew where the truth.

"Jakotsu! Yue!" Both turned their heads to the approaching crowd, being lead by a jogging Kagome waving her arm. Standing up, Yue patted her butt, trying to remove any dirt that had gathered from laying on the ground. Not even waiting to see Jakotsu tell how he, pretending to be Yue, was able to be Jakotsu, who actually was Yue, and still look so irresistible while the other was gasping for her life.

Her eyes explored the shrine, the very same one she hadn't given even a second thought to when she had first arrived.

The enormous Time Tree that had had first caught her eye was pulling her. The Time tree, shading a third of the temple, was looking like water to a man deserted in the desert..

Gradually Yue approached the trunk; the dirt giving the effect that the few steps that it took to reach it was more like thousands. The ground around the roots looked as if there had once been a fence around the tree, only to be removed once the tree had gotten to large.

Skimming it rough skin with her fingertips, the white paper diamonds that hung from a rope around the middle, brushed her fingers as she passed. Above the decorative diamond talismans that were meant to protect the tree, what looked like a wound had scared the tree's trunk. Lifting her hands she touched the lighter wood, to find it smooth and cool.

Yue smiled at the myth of the miko and the youkai that Kagome had told them in the car before. The mark here had been caused by a burn, one that wasn't that powerful but also not very controlled, for it had spread far from its original target, in the dead center of the tree.

Glancing around, a stone bench underneath the trees shade was welcoming. Only having to move two feet over, Yue was instantly next to the bench, a brown package already sitting peacefully on the solitary stone bench. Picking it up with caution, Yue flipped it over to find the receivers' addresses. Reading the names, she had to let out a startled gasp; her lips turning stern way to quickly.

Not even trying to re-read the address to see if she had been mistaken, Yue tore the top open and turning the package upside down, spilling the three letters onto the stone. Dropping the package, as if she would catch on fire by continuing to hold it, Yue leapt to the letters.

The candle seal that had closed the three golden envelops, had a crescent shape to it. Glancing at the front of the package, the green cursive penmanship, made her take her time to read it, but each clearly said, "To Kagome Higurashi, Yue Takumori and Sango Kira."

Shoving Kagome's and Sango's under her arm, Yue ripped the crescent moon wax seal, and pulled out the letter. Scanning it, her eyebrow twitched slightly. Grabbing Kagome's she did the same as before with her own, only to re-read the same information. Gritting her teeth, praying Sango's was different; she tore that one open only to read that Kami had decided not to listen. Narrowing her eyes, her turn was sharp glaring at the one responsible for this chaos.

Giving up on her glares for one had noticed, Yue decided to do something that would obtain everyone's attention.

"KA-GO-ME!!"

At the sudden scream, everyone turned to face the terrifying demoness, all thankful that they weren't one on the receiving end of Yue's anger.

♣♣♣

Kagome felt her two cousins pass her the moment that her arm had been brought down. Turning around rapidly, she caught a glimpse of her cousin race head to head, before they disappeared from view behind the leaves of the willow tree.

From the distance she couldn't tell which one was which, but in that moment a white tail striped pale black, appeared on her right hand, before flickering away. Leaving no proof that it had ever existed. Opening her mouth to ask if the others had seen the bizarre tail, she was stopped by the change that took over Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

Fury ears were now mounted on Inuyasha's silver-gray hair, with his canines looking more dangerous than they had before. The same stripes that she had seen on Sesshomaru's cheeks appeared, this time bring a purple crescent moon to the middle of his forehead. The slapping of a hand on her shoulder, from Bankotsu, brought Kagome back from the intensifying gaze.

"You okay?" His whisper barely reached her ear, but she could feel his concern.

"I think so, I…"

Kagome stopped; she had no idea how to explain what she had just seen without sound as a crazy person who deserved to be in a mental institute.

"The sun is making me see stuff that all."

"If that is all, but I wouldn't use your powers so stupidly and foolishly. Most of your kind ends up dead that way." Saying his last word, he passed Kagome stunned body.

'Powers? My kind? What is he talking about? Can he see the same stuff I can?' Haunted by his words, and inspired by wanting her question answered, she skipped a few steps to catch up to Bankotsu.

♣♣♣

Noticing Kagome was fine, Sango decided to get to work; she wasn't going to let such a great investigating opportunity slip by her fingers. After all she had to live up to her families expectations, she wasn't the best detective for nothing.

"So say we do find these so called envelopes that you sent, what are you planning to do with us?" Sango asked eying the tallest silver-haired brother. Her eyes revealing, both the curiosity that plague her and the paranoia that sat on her back like a monkey.

Ignoring her question Sesshomaru walked ahead, following his brother who Sango hadn't seen move. Running up a few steps she stood side by side to Sesshomaru and only a step behind Inuyasha.

"Tell me what will happen."

"There is a beach house that we own where everyone will be staying at. In the next six months you and everyone else will be living there." Inuyasha told her frankly, tired of his brother reaming silent, and the women pestering for answers that would never come from the youkai.

"Why do I sense there is something else with this? Why invite us for six months? What do you get out of it?"

This time neither brother would open his mouth. Both thinking of the same thing, 'A wife will be chosen at the end.' Glancing back, Inuyasha caught the eye of his brother, the gold's clashing. Smirking Inuyasha could tell that Sesshomaru did not only not want to reveal the part that the girl chosen would be his wife but he apparently didn't want to accept it.

Looking back and forth from the brother, Sango couldn't tell what was being send from their eyes, but something was up and the feeling she was getting reminded her of when she was younger and went hunting youkais every second she could.

"Hey! It looks like Yue won!" The sounds of Kagome's cheers made Sango's coffe eyes turn from the suspicious men to Jakotsu standing as elegantly as he had before running a hundred and thirty-five steps. Moving past the two brothers, Sango increased her pace to reach the top only a few seconds after Kagome, only seconds later wishing she hadn't.

"Ah Kagi and Sani!" Cringing at the nickname Jakotsu had given her, she began to voice her opinion before being stopped by his words.

"My poor brother Jakotsu, he did a terrible job at trying to beat me. Halfway through he gave up so, without even trying, yet he is so tired." His hands moved in the air emphasizing his words. Bankotsu, Kagome and Sango, stood near Jakotsu has he told how he had between his sister, a feat that was not true.

♣♣♣

Sesshomaru climbed the last of the stone steps; his younger brother moving closer to the group, were only Jakotsu's voice could be heard.

The perfectly cut slaps were connected by thin cement sections, running straight to the temple steps, encircling it in stone. His eyes weren't the only ones roaming the temple grounds. Always one to known the layout when in a place they hadn't check out yet, Inuyasha and Bankotsu casually scanned the temple ground, with scrutinizing eyes.

The house that Kagome lived in could be seen behind the temple, near the end of the large circle that made the temple grounds. Flowers of all kinds littered the garden in front. The temple was a rather old one; all the doors had yellow paper on their frames.

Framed paper, turned yellow by age, told the story of the Temple. The largest text that Sesshomaru could read was the title of a story, "The Forsaken Love". Never curious of old stories, his eyes swept past it, looking at the shrine connected to the temple, a relatively new sign saying, "Gift Shop". The chimes that hung from the edge of the Gift shop and temple roof singing a weak tune.

On the left side of the temple stood another larger shrine, a weathered sign calling it "The Time-Travel Well." Underneath the name more words could barely be seen, probably telling the origin of the well. At the corner, between the Well and Kagome's house stood a shed, old sutras surrounding the door.

Weak energy leaked from the sutra's, showing that the power they had left was very little, but enough to stop any malevolent soul that wished harm to pass through the door. Across the Well shrine stood the last piece of the Temple ground. A large tree, providing plenty off shade, even while the sun was straight above, stood it's ground, with a stone bench sitting contently next to it.

♣♣♣

It took a few minutes for the figure that stood underneath the tree to be registered in Inuyasha mind, but soon he noticed it as Jakotsu (Yue). Looking through the corner of his eyes, Inuyasha watched Yue move. Bankotsu had finally been able to get stop Jakotsu from talking and had taken the advantage to say a few words. Yet the words that came out never reached Inuyasha ears.

Inuyasha watched Yue actions carefully, picking up a brown package, ripping it, finding three letters, reading each one. Her body shook, grabbing Inuyasha full attention, as he wondered if the shake was from tears, laughter or anger. His question was soon answered by the scream of a girl's name.

"KAGOME!"

The envelopes that had been in her hands, floated to the ground, the crescent moon wax seal, made Inuyasha realize what she had just read. He wasn't the only one to realize what Yue had found, the "Eep" from his side, made Inuyasha look to see Sango looking away from Yue and glaring at Kagome.

Before even given Kagome a chance to run or explain herself, Sango grabbed Kagome's arms, giving Yue the seconds needed to instantly be beside Kagome. Dirt flew upward from the sudden tackle; Sango released her grip on Kagome's arm, letting the girl fall to the ground.

Chocolate eyes met silver and coffee eyes; nothing was said as hands came close to Kagome, fingers spreading. Before Kagome could say, "Sorry" both girls smirked as they tickled any spot they could, laughter bubbling out of Kagome's mouth, while twisting and turning trying to escaping their torture. Kagome screamed her apologizes every chance that air entered her lungs, yet the older girls were relentless.

"What are they doing Kohaku?" Looking down, a teenage boy, possibly the same age as Shippo stood at Inuyasha's side. His dark hair was short, slightly covering the brown eyes, which were shining with curiosity and something else that Inuyasha couldn't place.

"Well isn't obvious Souta, there acting like children." Laughter tore Inuyasha's eyes from the boy, Souta, to the other boy, Kohaku. His hair was brown, in a short high ponytail, his eyes brown like Souta's filled with curiosity and wisdom, an oddness that shouldn't be in a boy his age.

"Anyway they are going to be at it for hours. Told ya it was pointless to come out here."

"It was not Kohaku, Inuyasha is out here. Did you see him fighting Yue, he was the coolest." Both boys turned to look at Inuyasha, their gleaming faces showing that they had obtained a new role model.

"Hey Inuyasha could you tell us stories about all the cool stuff you do. You got to have some if you ride a bike like that." Opening his mouth to tell the teens he was nothing like the tough guy they thought he was, Bankotsu answered for them.

The wrong answer naturally.

"He would love you. He has so many, oh Inu do tell them about the time you had to fight five gangers with only a plastic knife." The grin so mischievous and devil-like that it sent shivers down Inuyasha spine.

'That sounds completely false no one would ever believe…'

"That is so cool!" Kohaku and Souta exclaimed in unison. The shouts not even registering against the screams and laughter coming from Kagome.

'And I was wrong.' Inuyasha groaned mentally, thinking of all the ways he could torture Bankotsu. The tugging from both sides of his arms told him that he was already in the clutches of the teenagers. His dark golden eyes turned to meet his brother's pure gold eyes, only to see no sympathy but laughter. His heels dug into the ground try to stop the pull, but the teens were stronger than their scrawny body let on.

In his last moment before facing the millions of question that would come from the boys, he glared at Sesshomaru and Bankotsu, vowing to get his revenge. His silent scream not even heard as the sliding door closed.

♣♣♣

The low growl that erupted from Sesshomaru's throat, made Sango's and Yue's hands freeze. The squirming Kagome's laughter stopped only seconds later, thinking she had finally been forgiven. Standing up Yue faced Sesshomaru eyeing him carefully, with a hiss that he wasn't expecting; she made her way through to the door that Inuyasha had disappeared through moments before.

"Come on Kagome, we should pack if we are going to be gone for a while." Extending her hand out, Sango waited till Kagome had grabbed her hand before enclosing and pulling Kagome to her feet. Both girls followed Yue's path, Bankotsu waiting till they were gone.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru waited, listening to make sure that anyone that could eavesdrop was far enough away.

"Something about the three of them seems off."

"It could be the slayer, or the fact that the school girl might be a miko."

"What?!" Sesshomaru turned his eyes from the door to face Bankotsu, his usually calm façade, turn into one of shock.

"The slayer thing or miko thing?" With no answer but glares, Bankotsu understood.

"Well I'm not surprised that you didn't sense it. It relatively low, lower than the power leaking from the sutra's back there, but I don't think it because it is un-developed. When I mentioned it she seemed surprised, like she had never known about her having miko abilities."

"Is that possible?"

"Most of the time no; yet, say you were traumatized as a child, while using your powers, then…"

"You would bind them so you could never use them again."

"Almost, you would subconsciously bind it, with out ever knowing that you did, and by doing that all your memories about using your powers would also be gone."

"That doesn't explain anything about the feeling I'm getting."

"Being around so many youkai's and other with powers is probably triggering her abilities. The worrying over the slayer is just a survival instinct, you don't want her to get on her bad side though, she might get ya." Laughing Bankotsu moved away from his superior. Sesshomaru was a person like Sango, one who you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side with.

'I wonder if I should tell him that Shippo got the Takumori siblings mixed up.' Looking to his side, after a few seconds of debating, he opened his mouth to tell Sesshomaru, only to find that he had already walked off.

'Guess not.'

"Why is it that youkai's are so pathetic that they have to ask mere humans for help."

"When we get home Bankotsu, I'll show you exactly how pathetic I am." Wincing at the fact that he had been heard, he slowly walked to the back of the temple were Sesshomaru waited.

Smiling meekly, Bankotsu could only wish that by the time they all got home, Sesshomaru was so tired from dealing with overly horny girls that he would forget all about his punishment. Yet years of being Sesshomaru's third leader told him that wish would take forever to be granted.

♥§Crying§♥

"How the hell can you be so calm about this Yue?" Kagome asked her cousin, who sat lounging on Kagome's bed. Clothes were scattered around the pink room, the bed being the only safe haven.

"It's easy Kagome, cause one they think I'm Jakotsu, two I'm already packed and three…well there really is no three." As more clothes were thrown around the room, a few of those clothes hitting Yue, the demoness shuddered at the mess. Trying to keep from continuing the onslaught of clothes, Yue snuck closer to the two suitcases, bringing the tops together to form a crude tepee, which was suffice for Yue was no longer getting hit by Kagome clothes.

"But really what do we know of these men? They're rather odd." The last few words were said in a whisper, barely reaching Yue's ears. Peeking her head from her self-made tepee, Yue took in her cousin.

Kagome was holding a white gauzy shirt to her chest. The shirt looked as if it had never been worn, and being that Yue could care less about the shape of the apparel she noticed that Kagome had stopped moving. She stood surrounded by millions of clothes, but she stayed still, no longer throwing, just silent.

Crawling from her secure space, Yue crossed the sea of clothes to stand next to Kagome. Bringing her hand up, she placed it on Kagome's head, slowly stroking the worried girl.

"Kags there is no need to worry I'll go with you guys to check it out, and Sango and Jakie and the runts will be there too. You really have nothing to worry about. So what's with the sad face?" Kagome raised her face staring into Yue's silver eyes. For a second Yue could have sworn that a light pink had overlapped Kagome's brown irises, blinking the normal color returned, leaving only Yue to worry even more.

"Oh, uh nothing, Guess I'm just nervous." As if just noticing that Yue had asked a question, a weak smile replaced her worried look. Looking at her suitcases Kagome finally noticed that only her undergarments had gotten into the suitcases.

"See you've been distracting me Yue, I'm not even packed." This time a real smile appeared and laughter making it's way out of Kagome's lips.

"Just do me a favor, check on Sango and your brother and if there done, can you go and tell my brother and Kohaku to stop bothering Inuyasha and get packed.

"But…downstairs…but Inu…"

"Go." Kagome pointed her finger to the door, making the command meant for a dog even clearer. Sighing Yue followed her cousin's finger out of the door, sticking her tongue out at Kagome before closing the door, an immature act, but the only one she could think of at the moment.

Walking down the hall, loud clashing had Yue whining in pain. Opening the door were most of the noise was coming from, it lead her straight to Sango's room, were weapons covered the walls. In contrast to Kagome that covered; the latest singers to actors, to books from fantasy to medical, the field she had majored in.

"Sango?" Fear crept into Yue's veins, an emotion that was rare; however it could be expected from the fact that Sango had been trained to be a youkai slayer.

Scythes, swords, daggers, throwing stars, and a large boomerang hung from one of the main walls. The other wall had poisons from plants to youkai's on shelves, with experimental tubes and jars on the table below.

"Gives off the vibe of a mad scientist doesn't it?" Jumping up, Yue shifted in the air, coming face to face with Sango, who was exiting her closet carry two large suitcases.

"Just a little." Relaxing her muscles that had tensed when Sango had spooked her, she eyed the two normal walls to the ones with abnormal stuff.

"Youkai's parts make the weapons a lot better, more likely to cause more damage being as youkai's tend to kill each other, or at least use to. Newest law for slayers; no killing youkai's just for parts; one has to check before taking any parts of a youkai that has been killed. Being as s it could contain evidence to a murder or the family might want the body. Kinda makes you miss the olden days when the world didn't care about dead bodies of youkai's." After a few minutes of silence, Sango noticed her mistake.

"Open mouth, insert foot. Sorry, guess I don't have as much self restraint as I wish I did." Gnawing on her bottom lip Sango opened her mouth to apologize again, but laughter stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. This stuff is fascinating, even if they are made from youkai's parts."

"You think that fascinating you should hear what slayers used to use the reproductive organs of a male reptile for." Eyeing Yue, disgust was clearly written over her face.

"Maybe another day. Reminding me, Kags wanted to know if you're close to finishing packing up?" Sango gave a curious look, wondering how male reproductive organs could remind Yue of such a thing, taking a minute she eventually shook her head.

Not only in reply but also to try and stop her mind from wandering unto a path that could make her permanently sick.

"Just need to pack up the poisons and weapons. While there are some youkai's you can trust, the ones downstairs are giving off a weird vibe, they're defiantly hiding something. Those Diamond Dogs could be trusted as far as I could throw them. The same can be said for any of their friends." Sango's eyes weren't concentrating on the youkai in front of her, an act that no trained youkai-slayer would ever do. The coffee eyes were burning holes into the floor, trying to make the youkai's downstairs burst in flames, a feat not possible.

Smiling to appease Sango's worry, Yue quick wave and walked to the door.

' Kagome said the same thing about them, guess I'm not the only one suspicious.' Yue pondered, before opening the door that lead to the hallway of Kagome's house. With a final thought Yue put her question on the floor.

"I'm a youkai you trust right?"

"Naturally." Yue turned at the response. With the meeting of their opposite eyes, both girls smiled at each other, knowing deep that they could in fact trust each other.

Especially if they trusted Kagome.

The door closed with Yue's departure. Looking around, Sango gazed at her weapons, her thoughts trying to figure out how to bring everything she needed in two more suitcases.

"Maybe a trunk would work."

♣♣♣

Knocking on the door that had been given to Jakotsu, scrambling and closing of suitcases could be heard from Yue's side of the door.

"Hey Jakie how's everything going?" Grabbing the handle of the wooden door, Yue noticed that the doors to the bedrooms and bath were different. Instead of sliding doors, the doors would open the inside of the room.

A sharp yank of the same door she was holding, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello dear sister." Gazing behind her brother, Yue could see the disaster that could be considered worse than Kagome's room. Her mouth open, yet as hard as she tried no words could be formed. Noticing Yue's unnatural silence, Jakotsu glanced behind him, and then shrugged, waving his hand as if it was nothing.

"Oh that little mess. I'm cleaning it up right now, no worries."

"How is that little? We just got her today how can you make such a big mess in less than three hours."

"I'm efficient. Anyway I'm packing up right now, though closing them will be troublesome again, last time I had mother and the nurse sit on them till they could close."

"What?!" Waving his hands around again, Jakotsu clearly found his sisters worry pointless.

"Oh relax its not like anyone died, but I might need Souta and Kohaku, maybe even Sango. Now shoo I need to pack, go bother someone else. And send Souta and Haku and Sani to help." Closing the door, Yue's only reaction was rubbing her nose that had been hit in the action.

"If you weren't my brother I would kill you." Thinking of the last two people she need to talk too, she began her process of walking down the stairs that were next to Jakotsu room.

♣♣♣

Like her own room, Souta's and Kohaku's had been placed on the ground floor. Not finding them in their own rooms, Yue stood motionless; her ears listening for signs that would tell her were the boys were. Hearing their argues, she mad her way to the living room, sliding the door open, she found Souta and Kohaku sitting on the couch, arguing over the TV show that they were watching.

"What would be the point of killing her, if they need her blood."

"That's stupid Souta, they can still get her blood, she has plenty in her body."

"It's not that stupid Kohaku, I mean the blood would have to be fresh, and if she is dead, it won't be fresh when they need it. I bet Inuyasha will agree with me. Right Inuyasha."

Turning her head, Yue finally noticed Inuyasha. Sitting on the floor, his legs were crossed and in his lap there were three different cats. The oldest cat was Buyo, his large white body stripped orange.

Inuyasha had Buyo's paws in his hands, making the cat dance strangely. Kirara, who Yue had been told belonged to Sango, had two paws on Inuyasha thigh. Her crème colored coat was marred by the two black ears, black diamond shape mark on her forehead, the four paws dipped in black and the two striped that were on each of the cat's tails. The fire youkai opened her eyes and turned the red eyes towards Yue, bowing slightly, Yue watched as the fire cat acknowledged her and bowed back. A ritual that only members of the feline families had to perform.

Near were Kirara slept, was her lovely Shu Fang. Her coat the opposite from Kilala's, were the fire cats coat had been crème, Yue's cat had a black silky coat. White marks coated Shu Fang's paws looked as if paint had been splashed on them. The same could be said for the tips of her ears, tail and bridge of her nose. The only thing that was setting Shu Fang off form the others was the fact that instead of acting calm around Inuyasha, Shu Fang couldn't decide between hissing or rubbing herself on him. Leading to variation of both, that had Yue shaking her head and laughing at her cat.

'Guess even girl cats know when a superior male is in the room.' Coughing to get the rooms attention, it was Inuyasha who first looked, his dancing routine with Buyo, pausing.

"Actually Souta's right, if they need her blood, it would have to be fresh. Now Kagome wants both of you packed up, you'll probably have half and hour with the way everyone upstairs is working. And if were you I would stay away from my sibling. Now scat." Winking at the boys, she motioned them out of the room by use of her head.

"But we were having fun here." Kohaku responded, Souta coming up in defense.

"Yeah and Inuyasha hasn't finished telling his stories." Sighing Yue could not think of a single way to get them away from the TV and have them start packing. Looking Inuyasha for help, he raised an eyebrow but did so anyway, something that Yue was not expecting.

"Think of it this way, for the next six months you'll get to here them so many times you'll get bored. Anyway there are a lot of people at home that have better stories."

Smiling, as the boys nodded and ran off, leaving Inuyasha to think of why he had complied with the silent request. He felt fine, but he wasn't acting normal.

Sitting down on the couch, Yue eyes moved to look at the show that was playing. Guns blared, as what looked like a samurai made his way through a river darkened by the large trees, blocking the light of the moon. Pretending that all her attention was on the TV, Yue tried to catch glimpses of Inuyasha. The silver ears that graced his head, twitched widely. They were as cute as her kitties. Lowering her hand, she made a low meowing sound that drew Shu Fangs attention.

Glancing at the hanyou, Shu Fang paused midway between one of her rubs, as if she was considering what to do. Leaving Inuyasha's side, Shu Fang walked gracefully to her master, her shoulder blades revealing with each step, accentuating the graceful movements.

With a leap Shu Fang was on the brown couch, yawning, her back arched up lowering her body, in a bow. Shu Fang's paws crossed as she laid her body down on Yue's lap. Smiling Yue stroked the dark coat, in less than a minute Shu Fang was in deep sleep, purring contently.

"You have your way with cats." Looking up as Inuyasha addressed her, she could only nod, her mind in a haze, her mouth not being able to form words.

"…….She's my…sister's cat. Every now and then I wished we had a dog." The words finally came out, her mind slowly but surely unclogging. Laughing Inuyasha took a look at the cat.

"Didn't seem like she liked me very much, she was constantly hissing."

"Shu Fang?" Sending a smile to the hanyou, Yue gave another stoke to Shu's fur.

"She can tell you're a Inu-hanyou. She's having trouble deciding whether or not to trust you." As the words hanyou came out, the dirty golden eyes looked at Yue's silver eyes, anger, shame, and curiosity could be seen in his eyes. Ignoring the look, Yue continued.

"I personally think hanyou's are better than youkai's any day."

"How's being a hanyou a better than being a full youkai, I'd rather be a real one than only half." The words were cold and harsh, Inuyasha's dirty golden eyes trying to put Yue on fire, nothing had happened so far though.

Irritation grip Yue tightly, all of her pent up anger that had not been released on Jakotsu for tricking her into going to Japan, out of her classes, for everyone thinking she was a boy, and even this jerk of a hanyou declaring that being a youkai was a luxury, was released.

"Why the hell would you want to become a full youkai? What would posses you to want something so ridiculous?" Yue jumped up off the couch, the action throwing Shu Fang from her comfortable position.

"_Don't get mad at me when the hanyou is the one insulting you" _she hissed at Yue, landing on her feet. Looking to her master in what humans would call a glare, she stayed on the carpet floor. Her dark tail dipped in white wrapped around her body, stopping at one of the white-dipped front paws, which Shu Fang gracefully lifted to clean.

Not paying at the remarks that her cat had given her, Yue moved so that she could be closer to Inuyasha, towering over his still sitting body. Inuyasha glared at Yue, her form only slightly intimidating, but he had been on worse circumstances, he could handle a wimpy guy. Who had almost beaten him in the Boutique.

"Feh," Turning his head away; he couldn't get rid of the look she was giving him out of his mind. A look of loath and pity, 'He is like all the other!' His mind declared.

Kilala and Buyo leapt off as Inuyasha stood up, not wanting to repeat the same fall as Shu Fang had to. Anger got a hold of the sane part of Inuyasha mind, a part that was small but still reasonable.

"Ridiculous? Really? Why is it so ridiculous to be wanted to be treated as an equal? I would be powerful and respect. What's so bad about that! Youkai's despise my very existence, and humans, they either want to kill me or take pity on me. They think you're to blame because of your parents love." Taking a step closer, there bodies were only a few feet apart.

"_Dear he has a point. I only liked him because he has a nice feeling to him, the inu-youkai's are so overrated though, neko's have way more power, plus I'm not a humoid youkai. Humans and youkai's hardly ever get alone with each other and mixing breeds is even worse." _ Ignoring her cat's meows, her silver eyes remaining on Inuyasha, Shu Fang turned her head at her mistress's ignorance, passing her newly wet paw over her ear, she smiled, in which ever way cats smile, at the game between the two youkai's.

"Why a youkai? Why not a human? You would be treated the exact same way." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her statement, smiling a sarcastic smile.

"Those pathetic creatures, why would anyone trust a human." Narrowing her eyes, his very presence making her want to straggle the next person she saw or thing.

"_Well it's not that humans are pathetic, it's just you can't trust them. For decades they hunted our kind down, don't you dare think I would not notice that a youkai slayer stays in this house, I was talking to her fire neko. Sweet lady, a bit older than I but we never do worry about age." _Finally not being able to take the meows that were coming out of Shu Fang mouth, she turned to her cat, pointing her finger. At the declaration of a fight, Shu Fang placed her paw that had been cleaning her ear down, lifting her hind leg from the ground. Her tail raised in defense, a playful glint in the green eyes.

"You, shut up, I don't need you input in something he knows nothing about and your also spouse to be on my side remember?" Turning her gaze from her cat, she met Inuyasha full on. Her pointed finger moving from one guilty animal to another.

"And you," shoving her finger into his gut, for a second she felt the steel abs that were hidden by the shirt, in any other situation she would have cared. With her finger poking him hard, he moved trying to get away, only to have Yue follow him with her finger, continuing her rant.

"Listen here you egoistical jerk! You should know that I know far to well that my sister does trust humans. Hell half the time she wishes she was a human rather than the youkai that she is. Humans are amazing, and have hope even when it seems like a waste of time. A youkai, not even a half-breed, could understand how they see everything! They only have less than hundred years to live, we are almost immortal so stop being a prick and in your self-loathing because you're a half-breed and focus on more important thing. Youkai's are nothing compared to what humans are made of!"

A throaty growl came form Inuyasha's lips, trying to scare off the pissed of Yue, neither noticing the slip she had made near the end. Ignoring the growl and the meows behind her, she poked him one last time, making it so that his back was to the wall. Inuyasha moved from focusing on figuring out ways to kill the bastard, who had called his dream pointless and ridiculous; to wonder why he (she) had spoken to her cat with words and hisses and why for a second, the faint yellow marks on her cheeks had gone black, her dark hair white, and two curved ears had popped to the top of her head; to wanting to bend his head down, for he was in fact taller than Yue, and take the lips that were so tempting.

"I don't agree."

Yue twirled around, noticing Sesshomaru, whose body was taking up the whole doorway that lead to the living room. The monotone voice made his words slice through the silence that had entered the room.

"Hope we weren't interrupting anything." Bankotsu asked Yue and Inuyasha, sliding the door open a bit more, his body leaning about the frame, his smirk and raised eyebrows telling them both what he was thinking. With a "Feh" Inuyasha turned his head, but Yue was still on the edge.

"Oh really, I would expect a full Inu-youkai to say that, canines are always so narcissistic. Maybe that's why they have been brought down to mere house pets." Yue held her head high, smiling, venom dripping from each of her words. The tension between the two youkai's was thick enough to cut with a knife.

In a flash of silver, Sesshomaru had Yue against the wall, his large hand around her throat. Grapping his wrist Yue struggled to pull him off, her nails extending leaving deep cuts near his two purple stripes that encircled his wrist.

"_Yue!" _Seeing her mistress in trouble, Shu Fang jumped onto Sesshomaru's back, digging her own claws into his flesh, he ignored the cat, his eyes exchanging the white for a pure red.

Yue could only smirk, as she dug her nails into his pale skin. Her eyes continuously taunting him, After all playing around with dogs was a cats favorite pass time, after laying all day in the sun.

"Get yourself together Sesshomaru!" At the cat's cries, Bankotsu and Inuyasha came to her aid, snapping them out of the shock of what had been happening. No one stood up against Sesshomaru, unless of course they had a death wish. Pulling at his arms and body, they tried to get Sesshomaru to release the girl, that everyone but Bankotsu was thinking was a boy.

"Jakotsu! You need to get your ass up her now to help us!" The sudden invasion of someone else's voice entered the world that had been created in the living room. Sesshomaru's hand released its grip around Yue's throat. Bankotsu and Inuyasha pulled him off of her completely. Yue gripping the wall behind her, trying to keep her balance as air returned to her lungs.

"_Not a smart thing to taunt an inu-youkai deary. I had to get involved and I think I broke a nail too."_ Hissing at the three men, Yue jogged past them and out of the room, with Shu Fang at her feet, the cat's head shaking side to side as if disappointed. Watching Yue leave, Inuyasha turned to his older brother.

"Were you trying to kill him Sesshomaru?"

"What would you care if I was Inuyasha? Father wishes children from you as well."

"Hey I never said I was gay!"

"Well you aren't helping the situation by flirting with that human."

"I fuck a chick every other day, dear _brother_."

"That proves nothing, other than you may be denying the truth of your sexuality."

"If anyone here is gay it is you, Sesshomaru!"

"Why me, if I'm not flirting with a guy."

"I was not flirting which proves I'm not gay."

"No it doesn't, it proves you are gay!"

"You two are bickering as if you are in preschool!" Bankotsu yelled at the two brothers, only to have two pairs of golden eyes, fueled by hatred staring sharply at him.

"You stay out of this!" Both brothers yelled out in unison, Bankotsu only able to hold his hands up in a sign of defeat.

"You're gay?" Both arguing youkai's and Bankotsu turned their heads to the people coming down the stairs with loads of luggage. The real Jakotsu, who had been carrying a trunk with Yue, had his head cocked to the side, his question hung in the air, waiting for any answer.

Taking the silence as a yes, Jakotsu jumped over the banner and lunged at Inuyasha. Wrapped his arms around his waist, Jakotsu stroked Inuyasha's chest slowly up and down.

"Oh, I knew there was something about you that I liked. Maybe later on tonight…"

A medium size suitcase hit Jakotsu on the head, knocking both him and Inuyasha to the ground.

"Mind doing that somewhere else, we have a lot of luggage to get down." Sango exclaimed, lowering her hands. Proving that she had been the one that had thrown the suitcase.

"Hey can someone help me?" All eyes turned away from the couple that was sprawled on the ground, the suitcase sitting peacefully on top of them, to see Yue pulling on the trunk that Jakotsu had let go of. One that was easing its way down the stairs.

Hearing the commotion, Souta and Kohaku walked in, each dragging two suitcases each, Buyo in Souta's arms and Kirara in Kohaku's. Looking from Jakotsu and Inuyasha sprawled on top of each other, underneath what seemed like a light suitcases, to Yue, who was trying to stop a trunk the same width as the stairs from continuing its descent down the stairs and crashing into the floor.

"Aren't adult suppose to be mature, smart and responsible?" Souta whispered to Kohaku as his eyes kept going from Inuyasha to Yue.

"Yeah they are, but I guess the term 'adults' doesn't count these people." Kohaku answered back, looking at Sesshomaru who was slowly dripping blood on the floor.

"Wanna go outside and play soccer till they are done Souta?" Looking around, Souta nodded, leaving the so-called adults to deal with their own problems.

"Some help would be greatly appreciated you brats!" Yue shouted after the teens. The grip that Yue had was losing its strength as gravity pulled Jakotsu's trunk down the stairs.

Wanting to do anything but stand next to a still angry Sesshomaru, Bankotsu went to the stairs, and grabbed the other handle of the trunk. With a heave, Yue and Bankotsu carried the trunk outside, followed by Sango, who was carrying a rolling suitcases half her size, with a metallic trunk sitting across of the two handles. The large boomerang was strapped to her back, yet her steps were still strong, showing that in fact she had once been a formidable slayer.

Moaning Inuyasha, tried to push both the semi awake Jakotsu and the suitcase off his body. Running down the stairs, Kagome went to his and Jakotsu's aid. Grabbing the handle of the suitcase, she realized she had underestimated its true weight. Seeing Sango throw it, Kagome had thought that it must have been light, but as she struggled to pick it up, she just realized that Sango was just strong.

Two hands came out of nowhere, helping her left the suitcase easily. Looking up, Kagome meet Sesshomaru's gaze. They hadn't really seen one another since the incident in the car that to Kagome seemed years ago. Shuffling to the side, she lowered not only the bag but also her gaze. Only to see blood soaking through Sesshomaru's grey shirt.

"Blood!" Snatching his wrist, Kagome pulled Sesshomaru with some unnatural strength to the bathroom. Calling to Inuyasha and Jakotsu over her shoulder.

"Can you two go get the remaining bags from upstairs, there should be at least about eight, most are Jak-Yue's so let her carry them." Whining came from the living room, Jakotsu hearing the order. Cursing the karma, for it had been Yue who carried a lot of his luggage upstairs, an action he would have to do now.

The whining was drowned out as Kagome opened the bathroom door, shoving Sesshomaru in and closing the door. Flicking the switch, the light that came on gave her the perfect amount to accurately exam his wound.

Kneeling down she opened a cupboard underneath the sink, nosily looking for the first aid kit. Sesshomaru took in her scent again; the faint smell of sakura blossoms tickled his nose, yet the calming affects that had happened last time were the same. Snapping his eyes open, never remembering that he had closed them, he instantly recalled the last time he had been alone with this girl. Backing up, Sesshomaru took in his surroundings, to come to the conclusion that the way out was the way in.

"Yeah!" Bringing her body up, Kagome brought with her the first aid she had found. Placing the white box, with a bright red cross on the front, on the counter of the sink, Kagome made a move to grab Sesshomaru's arm, but missed when her patient pulled away.

"I'm fine." The two words were cold and stilled Kagome's movements. Stepping forward to get to the door, Kagome clutched his sleeve moving in front of him. Her face blocked by her bangs, allowing nothing to be seen. Opening his mouth to tell her to let me go, he got as far a "Let," before her hair moved, exposing eyes full of anger.

"You are not fine! Would this," pausing Kagome wrapped her hand around his wound and pressed down on it, the stain on the shirt spread as more blood came out of the wound and Sesshomaru for the first time winced. Looking at him with, she smiled knowing she had proven a point, "hurt if you were fine? Look I can treat this so just sit on the toilet and stop acting like a baby." Pointing to the seat with the hand that wasn't holding his arm, she waited till he sat.

"Like I said I'm fine." Ignoring the youkai's words she just yelled.

"SIT!" Narrowing his eyes for daring to give him a dogs command, she matched his frosty glare with one of her own. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru gave up, understanding that he couldn't win he sat, though wishing that she kept the kimono from the boutique. If only so he would at least have something interesting to look at, say when she bent forward.

Removing her hand form his arm, fine lines of blood glazed the palm and fingers. Turning the hot water on, Kagome washed the blood away. Drying her hands on the towel behind her, she opened the lid of the first-aid kit. Right away she found the antiseptic spray, rummaging for a few more seconds Kagome located the gauze and dressing.

With more compliance than force, Kagome rolled up Sesshomaru's sleeve showing the six scratches that had blood still spilling from them. Grabbing a wet cloth, she pressed it on the cuts, wiping away the blood. Dropping the cloth in the sink, she replaced it with the spray. Giving Sesshomaru a quick glance, she couldn't tell if he was grateful or not for he had turned his head away from her.

"So…this might sting." Tuning out the words the miko was telling him, Sesshomaru was rather surprised when pain came at the moment the spray hit his cuts.

"Bloody Hell Woman!" Jerking his face forward he would have killed the miko, if she wasn't currently holding one of his arms down.

"Well I told you it was going to hurt it's not my fault you didn't listen." Huffing, she sprayed the liquid again. Streams of red gathered in his eyes when the spray hit his wound, closing his eyes Sesshomaru took a deep breathe, wanting to escape the agony that this human had decided to give him.

Sesshomaru was on the verge of feeling better that was until Kagome slapped the gauze into place. His eyes snapped open; he could tell the woman contained no concern for his well being.

"What is wrong with you woman?! Have no never heard of treating your patients with care." Sesshomaru had lost his monotone voice, his words reminding him to much of Inuyasha's remarks. Maybe he was spending too much time with his half-brother.

"Well my patients have never complained before."

"What are your patients in the morgue?"

"No they are…" Kagome mumbled the last word. There were times that Sesshomaru was glad that he had been born with over sensitive hearing for he was positive that she had mumbled 'animals'. Smirking, he reached to counter of the sink, picking up the dressings she had found before. Dangling it in front of face, Kagome snatched them away with inhuman speed.

"You were saying?" Sesshomaru tried to hide the wince that came from Kagome pressing the dressing to harshly on the cuts. He was ever so slowly obtaining the composure he had lost since the first time he had arrived at the shrine.

"I'm a vet! I work with animals okay! But that doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing because I do."

"Well if you treat your animals as roughly as you do me, I'm surprised they're still alive." So he was acting somewhat rude and cocky, this would just have to be another thing on his list of why today was the worst day ever.

Half-way through finishing up his dressings, Kagome stopped. When it came to any animal, either demonic or not she always treated them with care and love. But when it came to treating any human wounds, Kagome hands were less than delicate. 'Though if what he is saying is true, it would explain why neither my brother, Sango nor Kohaku come to me when they get hurt.'

"Woman, Finish." The command was covered in the monotone he had used more than once. Kagome's eye twitched at the sound of "woman" coming again from his mouth.

"Look the name is Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. So get that through your head and stop calling me woman." Encircling his arm two more times, Kagome finished dressing his arm. Slapping the gauzed covered wound, she smiled triumphantly at the low yelp.

"Take it like a man why don't ya!" Collecting the spray and the other objects she had thrown while trying to find the stupid man his bandages, Kagome stuffed everything into the box, throwing back below the sink. She recognized that she had been a bit to rough on him, but it was pay back for what he had done to her in the car. Nodding to herself in agreement, Kagome jerked the door open, only to find Yue on the other side, her hand in a ball as if she was just about to knock and devilish smirk on her face. One dark eyebrow was raised suggestively, making Kagome blush.

When it came down to it, whether it was good or bad, Kagome decided she hated karma.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

So that the end of Chapter three, hoped you liked it.

This weekend, three or so new stories will be appearing so keep an eye out for them. And probably a new chapter too.

Also I will be starting to update on a weekly bases, one or two stories will be updated per week. I do hope that satisfies everyone

Now if you'll excuse me I must be off I have a Sesshomaru to find. HAHAHA

Za

♥§Crying§♥

Everyone but Jakotsu were forced to carry their own luggage. Using the fact that Bankoutsu, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought he was a girl, he convinced the human and hanyou to carry all of his luggae as he coducted the lowering of his luggage from the bottom of his steps petting Shu Fang, who was peacefully resting in his arms. As Sesshomaru helped the Kagome and Sango's brothers with the final pieces of luggae, the others, not including Jakoutsu who was telling everyone how to place the luggage into all the cars, tried to get all the luggage into the car. Finishing Yue stood next to Sango, one of the few people who she wasn't mad at. Kagome approached them smiling sheepishly. The sun was still high in the sky and all three wished the end of the day would come quicker.

"I'm sorry" Yue and Sango looked at Kagome with stern faces before cracking up in laughter. "Kag's we could never stay mad at you." Sango said, and Yue nodded. Wrappingf their arms around each others shoulders. They walked towards Kagome's VoltsWagon blue Bettle, and Sango's black Jetta, that stood side by side.

Jakotsu had decided to go with Bankotsu and Sesshoamru, who had most of his luggage. Souta and Kohaku who had been fighting about which one could ride with Inuyasha, where each in their siblings car. Yue looked at Inuyasha as Sesshomaru pulled away from the temple quickly followed bt the Bettle and the Jetta. Inuyasha stood next to his bike, with the extra helmet in his hands

Yue waved at KAgiem and Sangi, before running towards Inuyasha.

"That for me?" Inuyasha wirled around to see Yue's face. "Uh…well…it was just in case…you know you couldn't ride with anyone else." Grabbing the red helmet, she looked down noticing her refelction. "Your not really gay are you?"

"Hell No! Sesshomaru is gay not me!"

**Silence entered the room, it was a silence that made Yue uneasy. As if he was trying to read her, trying to find out who she really was.**

"Oh." Inuyasha tried to see if it was dissapiontment or relif when she replied, but her black and red hair hid her face. Grabbing a hairtie, Yue rapidly braided her hair before shoving the helmet on.

"Don't go fast this time okay?" Nodding Inuyasha swung his leg over the seat. Following his movement, Yue was soon secure on the bike. Inuyasha once again felt the warmth that radiated of her body. Her arsm were tightly wrapped around his waist, and even if Yue was a guy, Inuyasha couldn't help but want ride as dangerously as he could, so that her body would press against his. As his engine roared to life, a cat's pitiful meow caught Yue's attention. The black and white cat sat on the edge of the sidewalk, with one of it's tainted white paws close to it's mouth.

"Oh Shu Fang I thought you went with Jakotsu. Come on baby come here." Holding out her arms the cat leaped gracefully into them, not without scratching the person who seemed to have an attraction to her owner.

"Ow!" Inuyasha turned around narrowing his eyes, through the tainted screen of the helmet at the cat that was currently rubbing herself on her owners stomache. Aloowing a small growl to escape from his mouth he turned around and the rubber hit the streets hard. Never noticing the cat's meowing to yue or Yue giving a small meow back before grabbing her arms around Inuyasha waist. The cat wrapped around her neck.

♥§Crying§♥

The house the small group approached was more of a mansion, even a castle than anything else. The grass was perfectly green and neatly cut. The bushes bordered the stone street, were cut in squares, each one the same as the other. The black gate, with a Inu-youkai desing ctreated by the metal, had swung open with ease and giving the idea that it was use to people entering it at super sonic speed. The same speed Sesshomaru car happened to be going. As theh roas they took brought them closer to the beach house could be seen easier. Painted an obscure white, that might have been seen even iin the darkest nights.

The newcomers mouths hung wide open as their eyes took in the beyong perfecr castle. Even their thoughts where somehow linked, "Holy Shit."

Kagome continued the slow drive up to the front of the house. Greek styled pillars held the roof up in the ic buut weird shaped arc. Swallowing, a slight pain registered from the fact that her throat had dried up when her coffee eyes had viewed the spectacular castle. SO much like a dream that she felt like giggling. A loud yell came from the outside of her blue bug.

"Brillian Deduction Kag's."

"Oh shut up Souta. How are you not amazed by this."

"Cuz I'm not a girl."

"Well we aren't very sure about that, are we?" As Souta opened his mouth to reply to his sister, Inuyasha and Yue soared by their car. Yue faced, seen through the helmets protector, was as priceless as it was funny. Her eyes were shut but anyone close could her her yells and screams. Laughing, Souta propped his feet on the dashboard, imageing all of the new adventures and pranks that could be played in the marge mansion.

The sudden stop jerked Souta forward, flipped the hair away from his eyes, he yanked the door open trying not to stay in the car with his crazy sister any longer.


End file.
